Total Drama: World's Revenge!
by Nixter97
Summary: *SEQUEL TO "Total Drama: Back In Action!"* Season 6, and the cast from Revenge of the Island returns for ANOTHER game. But this time, around the world, much like seasons three. However, new contestants join them, new drama unfolds, trust issues will be made, and who will win? Read to find out! Contains OC's, Songs, and some language/adult themes. DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE! R&R plz.
1. Everlasting Mountain

**Hey guys! :D**

**So, if you remember from my other Total Drama fic, "Total Drama: Back In Action!", I promised a sequel! Well, it took me a while, but I;ve finally got it goin'! ;D**

**This is a FAN-MADE season fic of Total Drama, and will include MY order of elimination and drama! **

**Just like in season three...NEW PEOPLE! I'm putting down THREE of MY Total Drama OC's! :) **

**READ ABOUT THEM IN THE DESCRIPTION BELOW AFTER READING THIS!**

**Thank you! And enjoy the first chapter of...**

* * *

**Total Drama: World's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Everlasting Mountain**

The camera reveals Chris McClain; his face smiling with excitement like he usually does when it's time for a new season.

"Season 6! We've made it through 5 seasons, and now we're at number 6! Total Drama is _very _popular these days," He turns to see that a bus pulls up.

"Like the last two seasons: Our new 13 competitors will compete for 1 million dollars! So...let's give a big welcome back to..."

Three figures walks out of the bus, "Last season's champion, Dakota! Mike, and Zoey!"

"So great to be back! And the best part is: I haven't even spent any of my prize money from last season!" Dakota squealed. Zoey giggles at little, "Oh Dakota, I'm sure that you'll want to spend some of that money someday." The blond shrugs.

Mike looks around the airport, "Mm...empty..."

More cast members come out of the bus; Chris announced, "Anne Maria, Dawn, Sam, Lightning, Jo, Brick, and Cameron!"

"Yo, Chris! Do you have anymore hairspray anywhere? My can is running low!" Shouted Anne Maria, before digging into her purse. "Never mind! I've got some more in here!" She then starts to spray again, making the other cough.

"My aura says that ***coughing*** You can-" Dawn continues to cough and starts to rushing toward where Mike and Zoey was, getting away from Anne Maria's spray.

Lightning rolls his eyes. "Girl, you use _way_ to many hairspray!" Jo punches in shoulder. "Yeah? Then why do you use to many body spray on the way here, dumb-ass?!" He looks at her like she's stupid.

Cameron sighs and shakes his head, so does Brick.

"And finally...Stacie, Scott, and B!" Chris shouts last, before backing away.

Stepped outside, was Scott! He was...well..._normal _again! Free from that machine that's been giving him "life" ever since the end of season 4 and during season 5!

"Ahh..." He sniffed the air and grins. "Good to be back to my normal self."

Stacie stepped out of the bus, and was annoying B as she was going through her family album. "...Yea, and then My Great-Great-Great Uncle Ken invented Germ-X! Before him, people just used soap, which was invented by my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt 'Elm."

B, along with everyone else, just rolls their eyes and, finally, Stacie stops annoying them with her stories as Chris grins at the whole cast.

"I'm glade we're all hear...or are we all?" Everyone looked confuse, until Zoey gasped excitedly, and clapped her hands with a large smile. Chris only nods before saying, "Yep! Just like season 3- New cast members! But instead of two, _THREE_! Only to keep the odds even,"

Chris walks towards the bus's door and stands to the side, extending his arms out to welcome to new individual. "First up! She's an Actress from her high school's drama class, with a good personality, and has the singing voice of an angel. It's...Pajie!" He exclaims.

Walking out of the bus, there was a tannish-looking girl with brown hair and wore a silver T-Shirt with a silver top and dark-blue skinny jeans. She also had green eyes, and her hair reached to her middle back; this girl also wore silver high-healed boots. Smiling, Pajie walks off the bus and waves excitedly at the cast. "Hey! OMG, I am sooo totally stoked to be here!" She exclaims.

Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, Brick, and Sam waves happily at her. Dakota just raises an eyebrow and gives the new girl a puzzled look; she wasn't quiet too sure about her...

"Up next," Chris continued. "He's an everyday teenage boy, but only has a mother. This boy isn't the social type much. Here's...Nick!" He calls out.

Nick walks out of the bus, and he looked very shy and alone. He was a ginger with messy hair; pale skin, green hoodie, and had a green T-Shirt underneath the hoodie. This kid also had light-blue jeans, and had dark-brown eyes.

"Hi..." He mumbled as he walks over towards the group of teens.

Zoey gives him a sad frown- he seemed to be in need for a friend.

"And finally...our last competitor," Announced Chris. "She's very attractive, loves to hug, and gets hyper if you feed this chick any sweets. Please help me welcome, Mikayla!"

A tall blond with _**A LOT**_of hot-pink and electric-blue highlights in her long, blond hair walks off the bus. She's smacking on some bubble-gum and is wearing a violet top that resembles Zoey's, with her belly showing, and long, blue jeans with high-healed black boots. She scans the crowed, until she notices Mike. Grinning, she goes over towards the tall teen.

"Hey there, Mike, I'm Mikayla." She greets, extending her hand towards him.

Mike takes her hand and slowly shakes it. "Hey...Mikayla,"

"I hope you liked those notes from last season..." She winked.

Both Mike and Zoey's eyes widen, and Mike asked, "Wait- WHAT?!"

Before she could respond, Chris stops Mikayla and opens his arms out wide, showing the empty plane-lot. "Presenting...this year's Total Drama Jet!"

Chef rolls in the jet, and everyone looks at the large, flying thing of metal with great awe. For those who are competing this year and saw season 3, this was going to be a lot like last year. They knew this, and it wasn't really going to be pretty. Chris grins and turns his attention towards the camera. "What's in store? Well, you guys are about to find out, on season six of Total Drama! Stay tuned for more, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

"...My God..." Brick says.

* * *

_***THEAM SONG TIME! :D***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

Now inside the jet, the whole cast walks into the area where they're enjoy meals and chat amongst themselves. Mikayla looks at Mike dreamily, which made Anne Maria jealous, Zoey irritated, and Mike crept out.

"...Just like in season 3," Continued Chris. "This is where all meals will be served, and for you guys to hang out."

"This is so exciting!" Pajie exclaims. "I can't believe that I'm actually going to be competing this season! ***GASPS*** Maybe I'll be an even bigger star than what I'm already am at school!"

At hearing this, Dakota places both her hands on her hips and leans forward a little. "Um..._bigger star?!_" She repeated annoyed.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **Okay, 1- Eww! I have to use the potty for this mini camera again! And 2- I have a very strong feeling that this girl is nothing but trouble! I mean, c'mon! She's up to something, and claims to be a bigger star?! I'm the only bigger star! I'm the best Actress that's known through-out Hollywood...right Daddy?

* * *

They were now in the first class cabin, where Mike and Zoey were sitting upon the comfy seats, Dawn and Cameron is talking, and Jo is just sitting alone with a few other cast members.

"And this, as you all remember, is the first class cabin from the third season! Now making it'd debut for a second time." Chris announces.

Jo rolls her eyes. "Please, don't get your hopes up people, because I'm going to be back here for a long, long time!" She exclaims proudly.

"Oh really?" Brick challenged while raising an eyebrow. "Because if we're on opposite teams again, I think mine will beat you to the curb!"

"Is that some kind of challenge, GI-Joke?" Grinned Jo.

The two push foreheads together and narrows their eyes, grinning at each other. "...Maybe..." Breathed Brick.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick: **Jo doesn't stand a chance against me this season! I've been working out more, been getting smarter, and befriended pretty much the whole cast again. Except Anne Maria- I'm still a little upset with her about last season. Why did she have to turn into Scott?

**Jo:** I know what that Jar-Head is thinking- I don't stand a chance. Well, let me tell you all something: I _**DO**_ have a chance, and I _**WILL**_every amount of strength on that Militurdy!

* * *

Back at the lunch area, the entire cast was talking among themselves; Dawn and Nick were the only ones not talking. Nick was only drawling in a corner, and Dawn was meditating on top of one of the empty tables.

"...And that's how my vacation was!" Cameron says.

"Wow! That sounds cool, Cam! Wish I was able to go to Disney during Spring Break, but, hey, I at least had fun with Mike." Zoey claims as she and Mike gave each other another kiss.

Scott walked over towards a table where Anne Maria, Lighting, and Jo were sitting at. "Hey guys," He says in his usually mischief-making voice. The trio only glares irritatingly at him.

"What'd ya want, bozo?" Anne Maria snapped.

Jo gives him a glare. "There's no way in Hell that I'm forming an alliance with you! No one's stupid enough to fall for it a second time,"

"Oh! Oh! I'll be willing to be in an alliance! I'm stupid enough!" Lighting exclaimed.

"I rest my case..." Jo says as she slaps her hand into her face.

Lighting raised an eyebrow at her. "Dude, 'stupid' means 'smart', right?"

Scott, Jo, and Anne Maria gives him some odd looks; there was no way that someone could be _this_ stupid, right? In stead of commenting on that, Scott just sat down and folded his arms, looking like they were in a privet meeting of some sorts. "Look," He says. "I know that I've been an ass to everyone in the fourth season, and I apologize, but we all have something in common- the four of us. We all desire something,"

Anne Maria raised a fist in front of Scott's face. "Oh yeah? Tell us what we desire!" Anne Maria bellowed silently.

"Winning, my dear..." He replied, slowly putting her fist down. "We all desire to win. Anne Maria, you also want Mike, but didn't get him."

Anne Maria's angered and annoyed look turns to sorrow and nods as she sighs, wishing that it truly was her that Mike hooked up with.

"And Jo," Scott continued. "You lost unfairly for the past two seasons. That, and you wanna prove to Brick that you're better than him, right?" Grinned Scott, which earned a grin from Jo in response. She nods her head and starts to get interested where this is going.

Scott then turns towards Lighting and snickers, "You lost to a nerd in season four, and last season. You wanna get him back?"

After that said, Lighting's eyes widen, and he then slams his fist onto the table, which startled all four of them. "LIGHTING'S GONNA CRUSH THAT 'LIL NERD!" He bellowed out loud, causing everyone in the room to stare awkwardly at him.

It only took them all about twenty seconds to stop staring at Lighting, and went back to what they were originally doing. Lighting sat back down, and Scott had them all lean in closer towards him. Then, Scott whispers, "We shall be in an alliance, so that we can pick off who we really hate. In that case, we all might as well end up in the finale four; Understand?" They all nodded.

Suddenly, a bell rings, and made everyone look around curiously, until Chris appears in the room through a hallway. "Guess what time it is!" He announces.

"OMG!" Gasped Zoey excitedly as she clapped her hands. "The musical numbers! They're back! I feel like I'm totally in season three!" She squeals excitedly, causing everyone to look at her like she's gone nuts, except for Mike, who just adored her and her happy excitement.

Chris nods. "Mhm! Except for this season, you all will have the option of either creating your own song, or sing a song that already exists,"

With that said, Zoey smiles and stands up, taking a deep breath before singing...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #1- "Total Drama: World's Revenge!"**_

_**Type- Spoof/Parody**_

_**Spoofing- "Good Morning Baltimore" from "Hairspray"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Instrumental Entrance***_

**Zoey: Oh-Oh-Oh, got on this plan, flying from Main, to who-knows-where! Oh-Oh-Oh, traveling across the globe, ready to go! We are back! No need to slack! This is gonna be totally cool! Oh-Oh-Oh, here we are with the sixth season called...**

**Everyone: ****Total Drama: World's Revenge!**

**Zoey: ****This season's like an open door! This season, it's a-**

**Everyone:**** Fantasy!**

**Jo:****This song is killing me...**

**Everyone:**** Total Drama: World's Revenge!**

**Mikayla:**** And some day when I take his heart, Mike's gonna wake up, and see...Mike and me...**

_***Instrumental***_

**Zoey:**** Oh-No-Oh, no, no, you don't! I don't think so! You're too late!**

**Mike:**** Oh-Oh-Oh, I've got my confidence and game face on...what could go wrong?!**

**Cameron:**** I'm not sure, but I'll be sore, if Jo beats me to a pulp!**

**Scott:**** So-Oh-Oh, watch all your backs, because Scott's back to bring do-do all to you!**

**Everyone: ****Total Drama: World's Revenge! **

**Dawn:**** I wonder what's next in store.**

**Anne Maria:**** I think I've had enough of this song! Why can't we just move along?**

**Mikayla:**** And some day, when Mike is mine, Zoey's gonna wake up and see...Mike and me!**

**Zoey & Anne Maria:**** NO!**

_***Instrumental***_

**Pajie:**** I know every step, I know every song.**

**Dakota:**** I know there's a place where THAT belongs! *Points to Pajie***

**Pajie *Glares at Dakota*:**** I see who you are- you're no shinning star!**

***Dakota & Pajie gets into each other's face***

**Dakota:**** So help me, I WILL chop off your HEAD!**

**Nick:**** So-Oh-Oh, give me a chance! So I can show my Dad I ain't no tool!**

**Brick:**** Oh-Oh-Oh, something inside of me tells me I won't loose!**

**Lightning:**** I tell ya "no", but I'll be on the go! I'm gonna win this thing!**

**Sam:**** So-Oh-Oh, don't let me loose this season when I first start!**

**Everyone:**** Total Drama: World's Revenge!**

**Zoey:**** This season's like an open door! This season, it's a-**

**Everyone:**** Fantasy!**

**Jo:**** This song is still killing me...**

**Everyone:**** And I promise World's Revenge!**

**Mikayla:**** That some day when Milk is mine, you all are gonna see...gonna wake up and see...Mike and me!**

**Zoey & Anne Maria:**** No, Mike and ME!**

**Zoey:**** NO, ME!**

**Everyone:**** Total Drama: World's Revenge...and ME!**

_***Instrumental Fades***_

******XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris is standing in the corner, clapping his hands slowly and unimpressed as if he'd just seen an awful performance of a bad school musical.

"Very nice..." He said sarcastically. "I'm not sure if you're all aware, but we're nearing our first destination- Mt. Everest!"

At hearing this, everyone grew nervous; much to Chris's amusement, he continued speaking. "And some of you...might not make it out of this one alive..."

"SHUT UP, WE GET IT!" Screamed everyone.

Grinning, Chris turns back to the camera and announces, "We'll be back in Everest, in one of our most exciting, extreme, and dangerous challenges yet! Right here, on Total...Drama...WORLD'S REVENGE!"

* * *

_***Commercial Break***_

* * *

_**~Mt. Everest~**_

"Welcome back to Total Drama: World's Revenge!" Announces Chris.

In the back-round, there was a very tall, and snowy mountain- Mt. Everest. All sixteen cast members where shivering and cuddling close for warmth. Winds blew, and made their shivers worse! Mikayla tries to get a good grip onto Mike for warmth, but Zoey stops her, and only she gets Mike's warmth. This, however, makes Mikayla mad as she glares angrily at the red head.

"Um...hello!" Yells Anne Maria. "But where the hell is _our_ jackets?!"

Chris and Chef were the only ones wearing warm coats; the interns were wearing them as well, but they weren't as warm as the ones Chris and Chef were. The two adults snickers and smirks at the competitors.

Taking out a note-pad, Chris says, "We'll get to that later; I've got to place you guys on your teams,"

Everyone groans- they've hated this process. Seriously, no one even knows who they'll be stuck with during each season of Total Drama, and it appears that each time the cast is on a team with anyone, all hell breaks loose, and no one can trust anybody.

_***FLASH***_

"Okay, here are this season's teams..." Chris observes the note-pad.

Everyone was looking a little tense. This was it...the teams for this season.

"Team 'A' is...Scot, Jo, Lighting, Anne Maria, Pajie, Nick, B, and Stacie." Says Chris.

Those eight came forward and went to the far left, where they all looked at each other, wondering if this choice was a good idea.

"And the rest of you: Mike, Zoey, Mikayla, Dakota, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, and Brick- you guys are Team 'B'! Go to the far right," Instructs Chris.

The other eight does so, and they all, along with the other team, faces Chris as he grins. "Team 'A', your name is...'The Killer Tornados'!" He exclaimed.

'The Killer Tornados' looks at Chris while raising their eyebrows; this was Chris's good idea for a team name? The host turns back towards the other group, and announces, "And your name is...'The Bald Eagles!"

Dakota shots Chris a glare; saying, "Don't say 'bald'..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota: **In season four, _**I**_ was the one who ended up getting _**BALD!**_ And now every time I hear that word, I freak!

**Pajie:** Ha! I know that Dakota was bald in season four; she must feel humiliated at the fact that her own team name is based off what happened to her.

* * *

"Listen up, teams!" Yells Chris. "Race towards the mountain itself, and whichever team makes it to Mt. Everest first, will win an advantage that will be _very_ helpful,"

Mikayla raises her hands. "Oh-Oh-Oh, what's our prize if we _do_ make it first there?!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Good question, Mikayla...like I'll say!" Replied Chris. "Now go!"

_***FLASH***_

The Bald Eagles were racing hard as they attempted to dodge the ice and deep snow on the way towards the tall mountain. The Killer Tornados were doing the same, except they were going a little more faster than the other team.

"We've got to go faster than this!" Exclaims Zoey.

They all nod as they continue to push forward; Brick seemed to be the only one to get past the rest of his team, and came side-to-side with Jo. Both jocks smirks at each other. "I'm gonna win this..." Brick taunts.

Rolling her eyes, Jo says, "Oh no you won't, GI-Joke!" And slaps him hard in the face, sending him falling into the deep snow piles. "See you at the finish line, Dork-Strap!" Laughs Jo.

Brick wipes some snow off his face and glares at her.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Brick:** "Dork-Strap"? Damn...she's good...

* * *

After a while, it seemed that the Bald Eagles and the Killer Tornados made it to the mountain in a tie, as Brick was able to get off the snow fast, and pushed his team to the limits of being champions and earning them victory. Brick was able to get Jo into the snow this time, making her own anger melt the snow away; she too pushed her team to the limits, and the two teams that tried so hard got "rewarded", as they both made it to the finish line at the same time. Chris and Chef were standing at the bass of the mountain, grinning as both teams made it.

"Well, looks like both teams had made it at the same time." Chris says. "Guess we'll have no reward for either team,"

"NO! There just has to be a reward, McClain!" Exclaims Anne Maria. "Why not you just do a 'heads-or-tails' thingy?"

"Because," Chris says annoyed, "I don't want to."

Everyone groans in frustration, knowing that now they won't have anything to help them with this challenge. Chris and Chef snickers to themselves; this was going to be a very enjoyable season for them, but not so enjoyable for _them- the cast!_

"Anyway...the challenge- part two: Both teams must have a climbing race towards the first camp site on the mountain, which should take you all a couple hours or so. Once up there, you guys will have a flag to capture. First team to grab their flag with their team color wins immunity! The losers, well...they'll be sending someone home tonight,"

Dawn raises her hand; she ask, "But what if it's too dangerous?"

"I shall answer that question with a question, Dawn: Do I care?" She shined-off his usual toothy grin with that evil smile. "And besides, people, more danger equals more ratings! Now go upward!" He shouts.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dawn: **Chris and his ratings. ***SIGH* **

**Chris: **Me and my ratings, huh? Haha! Who's going to take a fall of the Everest? Find out when we come back!

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK!***_

* * *

The camera fades open, and Chris and Chef is standing at the first camp site of the mountain, where both teams- Killer Tornados and Bald Eagles must climb up to.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: World's Revenge," Chris announces. "And right now, Chef and I are enjoying the view from up here. And when I say 'view', I mean our contestants' effort to get up here alive!"

Chris and Chef laughs.

_***FLASH***_

The Killer Tornados and The Bald Eagles are climbing up Mt. Everest still, fighting to get to the top (the camp site) first. In the Bald Eagles' team, Mike Zoey, Mikayla, Cameron, Dawn, and Sam seemed to be ahead of Brick, who was arguing with Jo.

"...And you smell like spoiled fish!" Jo roars.

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Have you smelled yourself lately, Peppy Le Jo?!" Brick roared back, referencing Peppy Le Pew from Looney Tunes.

"Whatever," Jo snapped. "The point is my team's going to kick your team to the curb!"

"Are you serious, Jo?! You couldn't even get into the merge last season, and you're saying you have great leadership skills? Ego much?"

Anne Maria was climbing right pass Jo, and after she heard Brick's comeback, she simply implied," He's got a point, Sue Sylvester."

Jo turned her head to glare up at the Jersey Shore reject.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: *SIGLH* **Looks like this is going to be a _long_ season...

**Brick: **I'm glade that Jo and I are on separate teams again. I just don't understand her big deal! I tried to be nice to her, I really did, but if that's not good enough for her, then fine! Looks like it's war!

**Dawn: **I have an idea as to why Jo hates Brick, but I must've say now. Besides, I'll simply just talk to them about it, and then- No...No...I couldn't...could I?

* * *

As both teams were continuing to climb, Zoey began to shiver rapidly. Mike, behind Zoey, notices this, and grows concern. He climbs up faster, getting to her side. Zoey tried to look at her boyfriend, but she was just too cold.

"Hey Zoey," Mike then kisses her check, which made Zoey feel a little warm. "you cold?"

Zoey's eyes shoot daggers. But she doesn't face Mike still while doing so.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: "**Hey Zoey, you cold?" Seriously?! It's completely obvious, Mike! We're in one of the most freezing points in the world!

* * *

"Y-Yes..." Zoey manages to get out.

Mike smiles a little, and wraps his arm around her waist, and climbing while carrying her. Zoey, caught by surprise at first, calms down when she notices him helping her up. What a gentleman. Mikayla is climbing from behind them, and glares angrily. Zoey notices this, and winks at her, giving her a smirk of victory before sticking her tongue out at her.

Mikayla gasps faintly to herself, realizing that Zoey was just acting it out. She continues to glare at the red-headed girl while growing to herself in rage.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: **Urge! That should be_ **ME**_ getting carried by Mike! Zoey was faking it while I'm freezing my ass off! Oh...she's good..._really_ good!

**Zoey: *SIGHS IN VICTORY* **Looks like I'm beating Mikayla. Sure, Mike and I are already dating, but I'm not going to rest until Mikayla is thrown out of a plane 30,000 feet! She was the one who was sending those love notes to Mike last season. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't succeed!

* * *

Cameron was almost to the top of the camp site, until his foot suddenly steps on a loose crack of ice by mistake, covered by some snow, and screams as he falls down, crashing onto a rocked platform, then gets covered in snow. The Bald Eagles gasps in shock as they see that Cameron is now hurt and buried underneath the snow on the rocky platform, and they retreat down to help him.

Meanwhile, the opposite team, The Killer Tornados, reach the first camp site, and retrieves their team flag.

"The winners for the first challenge! The Killer Tornados!" Chris announces.

"WHAT?!" The Bald Eagles exclaim, looking back up while continuing to dig Cameron out of the snow.

Chris nods as he looks below the mountain, watching the other team.

"Yes! And as their reward, they will be flying first-class to our next destination, while you guys are sending someone home tonight."

Jo cheers with victory and smirks down at Brick.

"How does it feel to loose first this season, Brick?! Oh, and Bubble-Boy, I'd go home if I were you. Clearly the world's not safe for you."

The Bald Eagles looks down at Cameron as he struggles to get back up, by fails as he falls onto his knees. Mike and Brick quickly catches him. Everyone looks at Cameron with a sorrow look, taking in Jo's words.

**_*FLASH*_**

On the Total Drama Plane, The Bald Eagles (except Cameron) was gathered in the mess-hall. Cameron was in the infirmary, where Chef was treating to his broken bones. The Bald Eagles needed to have a privet meeting.

"Okay, look everyone," Mikayla states. "I know that Cameron is such a good guy and all, but he _did _loose the challenge for us."

"Oh hell no!" Dakota shots back.

Everyone else nods their heads in agreement to Dakota's comeback.

"Indeed. And besides, it wasn't Cameron's fault." Dawn says.

Zoey nods.

"Yeah, seriously, Mikayla, get a grip."

Mikayla shoots her team an angered glare.

"Don't look at now, look at the future!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brick asked.

Mikayla turns towards the military jock.

"I mean: Look-At-The-Future-CHALLENGES! In Cameron's state, he'll be the weakest! Think about it. We could loose every challenge- any physical-required one- if one of us has broken bones. And besides, and it's like what Jo said: the world is just not safe nor ready for him. Do it, guys. Help vote Cameron off for his health and safety." Mikayla remarks.

Mike stands up and says, "What? So that we can shove him out of this plane, causing him more pain?! Na-uh! I ain't inflicting more pain onto Cameron! FORGET IT!" Mike roars, then stomps out of the room. Everyone else follows him, except for Mikayla, who groans in frustration.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: **Idiots! Idiots I tell you! Idiots!

* * *

In the elimination room, The Bald Eagles were in their seats, looking over at Cameron, who had a cast around one of his arms and legs, and had a patch eye, along with a couple of bruises and stitches. He had a glum look on his face.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to Chris enters, standing behind a desk. He begins to speak.

"Bald Eagles...here's how this year's elimination is going to go down. Just like in season three, you all will stamp a passport of the teammate that you'll like to vote out. The one with the most votes, will be forced out of the plane, by taking the Drop of Shame."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Now, go vote!" Chris exclaims.

* * *

_***VOTING***_

**Mike stamps**

**Zoey stamps**

**Mikayla stamps**

**Dakota stamps**

**Cameron stamps weakly and in pain**

**Dawn:** I have a bad feeling. I can sense what's going to happen...*******STAMPS***

**Sam stamps**

**Brick stamps**

* * *

Everyone had very nervous looks on their faces at Chef open the plane door and Chris begins to read the votes.

"Let's see...ah! One vote for Zoey!" Chris announces.

Zoey glares over at Mikayla, who whistles innocently.

"One vote for Mikayla," Chris reads. "Another vote for Mikayla. Five more for Mikayla."

Mikayla's eyes open in shock and fear.

"What?" She whispers.

Chris smirks at the goes through the votes, but his eyes pop open in surprise as he reads the final vote, but doesn't say a word and grins.

"And today's loser is..."

Everyone except Cameron grins at Mikayla, having a good feeling that it'll be her to leave. Mikayla has never looked so terrified in her whole life!

"Cameron!"

Everyone gasps.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims, looking down at Cameron.

Cameron looks disappointed with himself.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Cameron: **I took in Jo's words very well. And she's right- the word_ is_ too dangerous for me! I had to do it; I'd just slow my team down. So...I'm going to be a man, and take myself home, because I'm just too scared to move on after what has happened to me.

**Zoey: **I...I can't believe this...

**Mike:** Cam? How?

**Brick:** Is there going to be a re-vote?

* * *

"Yes...I'm afraid that Cam here has voted himself off." Chris then chuckles.

Everyone looks at Cameron, who was getting his parachute on. He turns towards his team one last time.

"I had to do it, you guys. I'd just slow you guys down in my injury. I'm sorry; I hope you all understand. I'll cheer for you guys back home. Goodbye."

"Cam, wait!" Zoey exclaims, chasing after him.

But it was too late.

Cameron jumped.

Zoey stopped, paralyzed in her place. She gasps in disbelief. Cameron was actually gone now.

Mike walks over towards Zoey and hugs her. Everyone else except for Mikayla sorrows over Cameron's giving up wishing that he'd never got hurt and left under pressure. Mikayla, feeling victorious and safe, strolls over towards the confessional.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: **Hmp! I guess I'm safe! And I'll be sure to win Mike for sure! Oh, Zoey, watch out, girl because Mikayla is going to steal your boyfriend! And I'll win this game!

* * *

The confessional goes off on a TV screen at plane's cockpit, where Chef was flying the plane and Chris was smirking at the TV. He then turns towards the camera.

"Ooh! Looks like we've got a new Heather! What could possibly go wrong next time? And, will Cameron ever return...? Who the hell knows? Find out what happens to our final fifteen competitors, next time, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The screen goes black.

* * *

**How was this? Better then my other fic so far? Hope so! Because I've worked hard.**

**SEASON 5 (Total Drama All-Stars) STARTS ON THE 10th! SO CLOSE! ONLY ONE DAY LEFT OF WAITING! XD EEEEEE! SO EXCITED! Especually sense Sierra returns! I loved her in TDWT. I don't know why people hate her so much- she's funny and coco...LIKE ME! XD lol! Have you seen the opening? I like how in the end of the intro for All-Stars, Mike and Zoey almost kiss, but Sierra interrupts them by taking a picture of them. My guess is, throughout the season, Sierra will become a fan of them as a couple. lol :D**

**Well, here are my OC's**

**Nick: Based off me (can you guess WHY?) Is just a guy who can't seem to fit in.**

**Pajie: An Actress-Wanna-Be, who'll stop at NOTHING to be the next "big thing". Think of her as a "Dakota Clone", except she's a bitch.**

**Mikayla: Based off my ex-girlfriend. She'll stop at NOTHING to make sure that she ALWAYS wins and will give it her all to break Mike and Zoey apart so that SHE can have him!**

**And those are my OC's! :)**

**Well, got an idea on where they'll go next? ;)**

**Anyway, see you next time! :)**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	2. Don't Rain on My Parade

**Episode 2: Don't Rain On My Parade**

"Last time on Total Drama: World's Revenge!" Chris began.

_***FLASH***_

"Mt. Everest! The tallest mountain on them all! It's brutal! Haha! Our thirteen cast from Revenge of the Island returned for another round of pain, along with our three new contestants- Nick, Pajie, and Mikayla. Mikayla declared war on Zoey and Anne Maria to win Mike over, but Zoey vowed that just wasn't going to happen. Meanwhile, Cameron got hurt badly on Everest, causing his team to fail the climbing challenge. At the end, Mikayla tried to get her team to vote off Cameron, but they turned against her, voting for her instead. Unfortunately, Cameron voted himself off, feeling pressured and worried of what will be brought onto him even more if he stays longer in the game."

_***FLASH***_

"We're now down to fifteen contestants! Who's next to fall out of the sky? Find out here and now! On Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

In the Total Drama Plane, in first class, all of the winners from the last challenge were just enjoying themselves, when suddenly, the stereo booms very loud, resulting in all of the Killer Tornados to scream as they fall out of their comfortable seats.

Getting up while covering their ears, they see who turned up the stereo up to high-blast. They all glared at the one who woke them up.

Nick.

Angered, Anne Maria walks over towards him and sees that he's got ear buds in. She turns off the stereo, making Nick surprised as he turns at looks at his whole team. Scott forcefully pulls out Nick's ear buds, dangling them from his hand.

"Dude, you woke us up!" Scott snaps.

Nick sees the angered looks on their faces and suddenly realizes that he forgot to put in the ear buds. Laughing nervously, Nick takes his buds back, and puts them away.

"Hehe...oops. Sorry guys,"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** I'm pretty forgetful at times. Hehe...

**Pajie: **Do you have _ANY IDEA_ how hard it is to get the perfect amount of beauty sleep around here?! Damn-it! And I was having the most wonderful dream! Me, winning an Oscar for number one best actress on film! And that (yet very adorable) ginger ruined it for me! ***BLUSHING IN REALIZATION* **Wait...what did I just...

* * *

"Yay, you tots ruined our sleep with that large stereo!" Stacie exclaimed. "Which were invented by my-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Jo snapped.

Stacie glares at Jo.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Stacie:** Seriously? Like, for realz? Why is Jo always such a bitch to me?

**Jo:** The reasoning for my...uh..."behavior" is because everyone here is a loser. Except for me, of course. I may have lost the past few seasons, but this time...I'm in it to win it! And that Stacie has _GOT_ to go!

* * *

Back in loser class, Mikayla is making sounds of discuss as she's trying to scrap gum off of the bottom on her shoes. Zoey, Mike, Brick, and Dawn were talking about what they think the next challenge will be, and Dakota and Sam were taking goofy photos with each other on Dakota's cell phone.

Mikayla rolls her eyes while hearing Dakota and Sam's giggles. She turns to them and says bitterly, "Can you two at least **_TRY_**to keep it down? I'm trying to focus!"

"How can you focus on getting gum off your shoes?" Sam questions.

There was a long silence between the three. Mikayla groans in anger as she stands up and leaves, heading for the messing hall.

"J-Just...uh...whatever!" She yells.

**_*FLASH*_**

"If we ever lose again, we should finish what we've started, by getting rid of Mikayla." Zoey says.

"Agreed," Mike remarks. "If anyone goes next, it's gotta be her."

Dawn shakes her head.

"Maybe...but also maybe not..."

"Huh" They all ask, looking at her.

Dawn sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. Sounding like a no-at-all, Dawn says sharply, "We can't just vote her off next. After the last elimination, when we all voted for her, she knew that we didn't like her already. She'll just keep expecting us to vote her off."

Mike and Brick looks at each other; confused. Zoey, on the other hand, beams with a grin.

"Oh! I get it! Fool her into an alliance, and when the time feels right, we'll take her out?" Zoey questions.

"That's right, Zoey." Dawn remarked, proud of her plan.

Mike, Brick, and Zoey clap for Dawn, proud of her plan as well.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** I had no idea that Dawn could be a little evil genius! ***EYES OPEN IN SHOCK; GASPSING* **Did that sound villainess? I mean, I know Mikayla is obviously trying to steal my boyfriend away from me, but I still can't...say anything mean about people. Well, okay, expect for Scott, Lightning, Jo, and Anne Maria. But Mikayla is different! In a way, I guess. Or am I just not making any sense here? ***SIGHS IN ANGER*** I guess I'm just going to have to play "nice" with Mikayla, until we can pull Dawn's plan into action.

**Dawn: **Okay, I think my plan could actually work! Now that I've got Mike, Zoey, and Brick on my side, I should probably get started on Mikayla first, just to be safe. It's for the good of this alliance.

**Brick:** Dawn's pretty smart...I'll give her that.

* * *

"Attention, my play toys of pain and misery!" Chris announces through the inner come. "We'll be landing at our next destination in about ten seconds, but hold onto something _pretty tight_, 'cause we may find ourselves in a crash-like landing..."

Both teams' eyes widen as they just now hear this in the mess hall.

"OH NO!" The teams' yell.

With a sudden jolt, the plan crashes through a ton of trees outside, causing the entire jet to shake violently. Both teams are scattered everywhere once the jet finally comes to a complete stop.

_***FLASH***_

All of the contestants exit the jet, finding themselves at a jungle-like area; tropical themed. They look around, wondering where Chris and Chef were. Just then, a paintball hits Lighting in the face, sending him down. Everyone gasps, worried where that came from.

"Haha! Yes! Got one!" Chris exclaims, walking up to the cast from behind a large tree. Both he and Chef show grins of satisfaction. Everyone else, however, only show anger. Especially Lightning.

"Hey!" Lightning bellows, getting up while rubbing his now painted cheek. "What where you're sa-shooting that, fool!"

Chris rolls his eyes.

"Anyhow...don't think of this paintball gun as a weapon that I'm using on you, think of it as a weapon that you'll be using against each other. I'd like to call today's challenge: 'The Orangutan Hunt'! One team will be playing as the hunters- with paintball guns. And the other team will be dress up as orangutans." Chris explain.

Everyone looks uneasy. Anne Maria raises her hand.

"How are we gonna determine who'll be who?"

Chris grins.

"Glade you've asked, Anne Maria. Killer Tornados, since you've won the last challenge, you guys will be playing the role as the hunters," Chris turns to The Bald Eagles. "And you guys will be the orangutans. You each will be wearing monkey suites...literally!" Chris exclaims, as Chef holds up an orangutan costume.

The Bald Eagles gasps, showing embarrassment. The other team laughs, pointing at them.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Pajie:** No way! I just can't _WAIT_ to see them in those _embarrassing _costumes! ***CONTINUES TO LAUGH REALLY HARD***

**Mike: *GROANS IN DISAPOINTMENT*** Oh! First Multiple Personality Disorder, and now _**THIS?!**_ God, how this game is such an embarrassment to us all! **_*GASPS- TURNS INTO CHESTER*_**Yeah, and back in my day, we didn't give a damn about embarrassment! We just took it like real men! People these days are just pussies.

* * *

By now, all of the members of The Bald Eagles were wearing orange orangutan costumes. It may have been humoris to the othe team, wit all of their painball guns and stuff, but to the Eagles- not so much.

"Haha! Awesome!" Chris "complimented", referring to the Eagles. "Now, Bald Eagles, to make this...a _little _'fair' for you guys, I'm going to give you all a one minute head start to hide in the jungle. And...go!"

And with that, the Bald Eagles makes a dash for it.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Lightning:** Doesn't matter if they get a minute head start! Those orangutan losers are about to get struck down my Lightning!

**Nick: **I know these aren't actual animals...but I hate hunting sooo much! It's just not fair for the animals! Taking their lives, it just like taking another human's! And I shall not be a part of it! ***REALIZES*** But if I don't hit anyone, then I'm out...***SIGH***

* * *

Chris grins as he looks at his watch. Turning to The Killer Tornados, he announces, "Alright, Tornados, start hunting!"

The Killer Tornados take off, but stops when suddenly...

***Ding-Ding***

They look at Chris and Chef.

"How about a little song to get this orangutan hunting started, huh? Hit it!"

The Killer Tornados continue to race into the jungle, music is heard in the background...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #2- "Runaway Orangutan"**_

_**Type- Spoof/Parody**_

_**Spoofing- "Runaway Baby" By: "Bruno Mars"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Instrumental***_

**Lightning: Sha-yes **

**_*Instumental*_**

**_(Zoey it hiding being a large tree. Scott finds her, making her jump.)_**

**Scott: Well looky here looky here. Ah, what do we have?**

_**(Zoey begins to run with Scott chasing after her.)**_

**Zoey: Not another thang ready for you to grab!**

_**(Just then, Lightning comes out of no where, and now the two are cornering Zoey to a large rock.)**_

**Lighting & Scott: But little does you know that we're wolves 'n we're hutin'!**

_**(Mike sneeks up from behind Scott and Lightning- knocking them out by hitting their heads together with his hands. He pulls Zoey in a protective hold and runs away with her.)**_

**Mike: Don't worry, 'cause at the end of this challenge, it is you I'll be holding.**

**Zoey:**** I love you so.**

**_(Cut to Nick, who still shows no desire into playing this "hunting challenge".)_**

**Nick: Man, what a day! I ain't gonna do this thing, no way!**

_**(Jo grips Nick by the collar of his green T-Shirt, making him look frightened.)**_

**Jo:**** But if you don't, you'll never stay!**

_**(The rest of 'The Killer Tornados' line up, now chasing 'The Bald Eagles' as a team.)**_

**Killer Tornados (Except Nick):**** To every Eagle that we see here, this is what we say...**

**_(The 'Killer Tornados' begin to shoot their paintballs out towards the 'Bald Eagles', so close to hit one of them with each shoot. The 'Bald Eagles' screams as they continue to run, trying to out-run the other team.)_**

**Killer Tornados (Except Nick):**** Run, run, run, away, run away orangutan! Before we blast one of you! You better get, get, get away get away monkeys, 'c****ause everything you heard is true! Your poor little win will end up alone! 'Cause lord knows we are rolling stones! So you better run, run, run away, run away orangutan! **

_**(The 'Bald Eagles' eventually loose the 'Killer Tornados'. The 'Tornados' spread out in the jungle, scanning the area.)**_

**Anne Maria:**** Well let me think let me think. Ah, what should I do? So many eager young monkeys that I'd like to pursue!**

**Pajie: Now even now they eating out the palm of our hands.**

**Scott:**** There's more than one paintball, and they all gotta take it!**

_**(Cut to 'The Bald Eagles'. They're sneaking through the jungle still, trying to not bring any attention.)**_

**Zoey (To Mike):**** I love you so.**

_**(Mike Smiles lovely at Zoey.)**_

**Sam:**** Man, what a day! I ain't gonna do this thing, no way!**

**Brick:**** But if you don't, you'll never stay.**

**_(The 'Killer Tornados' pop out of no where, scaring the 'Bald Eagles'. The 'Eagles' make another dash for it, with the other team behind them once more; hot on their trail.)_**

**Killer Tornados (Except Nick):**** To every Eagle that we see here, this is what we say...**

_**(The 'Killer Tornados' begin to fire their paintballs once more.)**_

**Killer Tornados (Except Nick):**** Run, run, run, away, run away orangutan! Before we blast one of you! You better get, get, get away get away monkeys, 'c****ause everything you heard is true! Your poor little win will end up alone! 'Cause lord knows we are rolling stones! So you better run, run, run away, run away orangutan! **

**Jo:**** See, we ain't try to hurt you monkeys.**

**Bald Eagles:**** No, no, no you wanna hurt us, guys.**

**Scott:**** Yup, yup!**

**_(Scott fires his paintball gun, and hits Sam, making him fall on the ground. The rest of the 'Bald Eagles' continues on with out him.)_**

**Bald Eagles (Except Sam):**** See, you are trying to hurt us guys!**

**Anne Maria: No, no, no we just wanna injure you.**

**Killer Tornados:**** If you scared, you better run!**

**Bald Eagles:****We better run!**

**Killer Tornados:**** You better run!**

******Bald Eagles:****We better run!**

**Killer Tornados:** **You better!**

**Bald Eagles:** **We better!**

**Killer Tornados:** **You better! **

_**(More rapid fire from the 'Killer Tornados'.)**_

**Killer Tornados (Except Nick):**** Run, run, run, away, run away orangutan! Before we blast one of you! You better get, get, get away get away monkeys, 'c****ause everything you heard is true! Your poor little win will end up alone! 'Cause lord knows we are rolling stones! So you better run, run, run away, run away orangutan! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The 'Killer Tornados' continue to chase the 'Bald Eagles' deeper into the jungle. Scott shoots another paintball, but hits a tree instead. B fires his gun, and he hits Dawn, making her fall down onto the jungle grounds.

Zoey gasps, "Dawn!", as she turned around.

Mike quickly grabs onto her hand, remarking, "Zoey! We have to keep going! We've lost two of us, and we can't afford to loose more!"

"He's right; GO!" Mikayla screeches; still running away.

Zoey figured that they were right, and agrees to hurry up.

* * *

In the Total Drama Jet, Chris laughs as he watches the competitors struggle to survive and win. He turns to the camera.

"Two monkeys down! Five more to go! Will the Killer Tornados win it again? Or will Team Eagle out-smart the hunters? Find out, after this."

The camera fades out.

* * *

_***COMMERCIEAL***_

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: I think it's time for me to let my war instincts take over once more. Another survival challenge? I'm pretty sure that Brick and I could lead us to victory.**

* * *

The Bald Eagles, after FINALLY out-running the Killer Tornados, finds a good resting place in a cave. After catching their breathes, Zoey begins drawing a stech in the dirt with a stick that she found. Her team gathers around her, curious as to what she's doing.

"Is that...a battle plan?!" Gasped Brick.

Zoey beamed; proud.

"Yep! This is how we're going to win this: by setting up traps and take out the hunties!"

Dakota grinned.

"You've got a plan?"

"Oh yeah," Zoey grinned back. "Now...here's the plan..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: Zoey's, like, the most beautiful, smart, and wonderful girl that I've ever met! After the last two seasons, I've fallen in love with her all over again! Nice plan, Zoey.**

* * *

The Killer Tornados were walking around the jungle, aiming their paintball guns high in the air and around every corner, not wanting to miss a shot. Jo stopped walking, getting a weird feeling. Everyone notices this, and stops as well, wondering why she'd stopped hunting like them.

"Hey, yo, Jo! Why'd ya stop?" Anne Maria hissed.

"Yeah! We've only got five more of them to take out." Scott remarked.

"It's not that," Jo says darkly. Looking around the jungle, with her clear vision, she started to notice something. During this entire challenge, they've been missing a certain player...or more. Jo's eyes widen in anger, finally realizing what it was. "Where the hell is Nick and Stacie?!" She roars.

The rest of the team looks around as well. Just now noticing what Jo had just announced, they too began to grow curious as to where chatty girl and ginger boy went to.

_***FLASH***_

Nick groaned in annoyance as he covered his ears, trying to block out Stacie's continuous talking. She just wouldn't shut up about her 'family'. In fact, Nick was getting to the point of just taking her out right there.

"...And that's how my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Newton invented, or came up, with the theory of gravity. Ya, before him, everyone just wondered how-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALREADY!" Nick snaps.

Both are in complete shock. Nick gasps, and covers his mouth; wide-eyed.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick: Did _THAT_ sound too mean? Oh, why the hell should I care? This girl just won't shut up! *SIGHS BY COOLING OFF* Okay, Okay...maybe I could try to at least be nice to her. I've seen season 4. Stacie just needs some sense to be put into her head, that's all.**

**Stacie: Seriously?! Now Nick?! Out of all the people to snap at me, it had to be new guy?!**

**Jo: When I get my hands on Nick and Stacie, I am going to personally murder them both! But, I'll kill Stacie first. Slowly. And. _PAINFULLY_!**

* * *

Nick gives Stacie an apologetic look. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nick says with a quick sigh, "Stacie...I'm sorry. It's just that...well, you know..." This was going to be harder than he thought. It was time to finally put some sense into Stacie's mind.

"The truth is, Stacie. You're family never really did all of the things that you claim they did. You don't need to come up with lies just to get people to like you. Just be yourself."

Stacie looks disappointed with herself.

"Wow...I...I guess...I guess I never really thought about it that way before." Stacie says sadly.

Nick, with a friendly smile, says, "If it makes you feel better, Stacie, I like you...sort of...in a way. So, how about you and I can be...um..."

"Friends?" Beamed Stacie.

"Um...yeah...friends..." Nick replied.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick: Whoa...never thought that saying the "F" word would be hard. I guess it's because I never really had or known a true friend. *BEGINS TO LAUGH* Hahahaha! Wait! Wait! I just said, "F" word! HAHAHAHA! XD**

**Stacie: Wow! My very first friend!**

* * *

"Oh Nick," Stacie beams happily. "I'm so happy that you and I could be fr-"

Just then, rocks are thrown at Nick, causing him to scream as he backs away. Stepping onto a leaved platform, Nick finds himself getting lifted up in the air, trapped in a cage. Stacie gasps, and looks around.

The rest of the Killer Tornados eventually finds them, and sees that Nick is stuck in a cage, dangling from the air.

"Um...what?" Pajie questions, referring to the cage.

Jo glares at Stacie.

"What happened here? Why the hell is new boy in that cage?" She demanded to know.

"I...I...Ah..." Stacie stuttered.

"NOW" Bellows a voice.

Suddenly, the Bald Eagles pop out from behind a bunch of bushes, and fires some arrows at them. The Killer Tornados scream, ducking for cover. One of Dakota's arrows gets Scott in the butt, making him jump high in the air with a loud, roaring scream. Dropping his paintball, Scott runs, and crashes into a tree without looking where he was going; trying to focus on getting the arrow unstuck to his butt.

Zoey picks up Scott's paintball, and fires a paintball at him.

"Got one!" Zoey shouts. "Mikayla, shoot one of 'em!" Zoey throws Mikayla the paintball gun.

Once Mikayla catches the gun, she gives Zoey a highly questionable look.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: Okay, what is she up to?**

**Zoey: Dawn said that we should earn Mikayla's trust before actually ganging up on her again. So, I for one, am taking advantage of that plan.**

* * *

Mikayla shrugs her questions off of her mind, and begins to rapidly fire at the other members of the Killer Tornados. Eventually, they all got out...except for Stacie, who was the only left standing in the center.

"C'mon! Just shoot her already!" Jo shouts at her.

"Use your paintball gun, Stacie!" Nick yells rom above the cage.

Stacie beams once more.

"Ya, I shall win for us! Paintballs were invented by my-"

Before Stacie could finish, however, Mikayla had already fired her paintball gun at her, getting her out. The Killer Tornados gasps in disbelief. Jo even face-palms herself. Chris and Chef arrive at the scene, grinning.

"And the winners are...The Bald Eagles! For stepping up, and taking down their hunters!" Chris announces.

The Bald Eagles cheer, and they even cheer Mikayla on. The winning team parades themselves back to the Total Drama Jet, leaving Chris and Chef with the loser team.

With a chuckle, Chris says, "And as for you, Tornados, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination...for the very first time of this season."

Chris the turns around, leaving the loser team to glare at Stacie. Except for Nick, who was still stuck in the cage.

"Wait! Can somebody please cut me down?!" Nick pleads.

"Chef!" Chris yells.

Chef throws a sword at the rope that was supporting the cage, having both it and Nick to fall, and crash in the center of the jungle ground. Everyone gave Nick a concerned look.

"...I'm okay..." Nick reassures weakly.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: Stacie was annoying as usual, but on the other hand, Nick refused to hunt. It was a tough decision.**

* * *

In the elimination room, The Killer Tornados were seated at the benches, waiting for Chris.

Chris walks into the room, grinning.

"Alright, Tornados, ready to vote off your first loser? Haha..." Chris looks at Chef, who opens the plane door.

All of the Killer Tornado consistence gulp; not wanting to be pushed out of this plane.

"So, just like last time, each of you will stamp one pass-port. That pass-port will have the picture of the one you wish to eliminate from the competition. Now...go vote!"

* * *

_***VOTING***_

**Scott Stamps**

**Jo Stamps **

**Lightning Stamps**

**Anne Maria Stamps**

**Pajie Stamps**

**Nick Stamps**

**B Stamps**

**Stacie Stamps**

* * *

"Okay, the votes are in!" Chris says, picking up and reading the pass-ports. "The first vote goes to...Jo. The second vote goes to...Jo. And one vote is for Lightning-"

"Sha-WHAT?!" Lightning exclaims.

"SHH!" Chris snaps.

Lightning sits back down, crossing his arms.

Chris rolls his eyes. Getting back to reading the votes, he looks directly at Stacie and Nick.

"Nick, you're on the chopping block for refusing to hunt. And Stacie, you're on the chopping block for annoying your team...again."

Nick and Stacie gets scarred.

"And tonight's loser...is..." Chris says slowly. "Stacie."

Nick and Stacie gasps. Nick gives her a sad look, and pats her shoulder. As Stacie gets up, she slowly walks towards Chris to get her parachute. Now looking down from the plane's open door, she turns to her team.

"Well, see ya..." Stacie says, before jumping out of the plane, screaming in pure terror as she does so.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: Like I said- Tough call. But sense Nick kind of reminds me of Bubble-Boy, I could use him to my advantage.**

* * *

"Well, that was...not surprising in any way." Chuckled Chris. "Who will be forced out of the plane next? Who will win? Who will loose? And what will become of Mikayla, now that her team is plotting behind her back? Find out, next time, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The camera fades from Chris, ending this episode.

* * *

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF "TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE!"**

**Witches! Witches! And MORE WITCHES!**

**Chris- The Salem _WITCH _Trials!**

**They can run...**

**Zoey *In Confessional*- This is totally bonkers!**

**But they can't hide...**

**Scott *Holding Dakota*- To the Hanging Tree you go!**

***Anne Maria punches Brick and Sam***

**Mike *In Confessional*- Ouch.**

**Who Can survive it?! **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON AN ALL NEW "TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE!"**

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Was it good for reading? Hope so! Oh! And what do you guys think about my little..."preview" for the next chapter? I decided to do that now. :)**

**Anyway, as you can see, we're going to Salem next! To reenact the "Salem Witch Trials"...in a more "challenging way"...*Chris Laugh* :)**

**See ya! :)**

**Read and Review, please! **

**~Fanwriter9~**


	3. Capture the Witch

**Episode 3: Capture the Witch**

"Last time, on Total Drama Word's Revenge!" Chris exclaims.

_***FLASH***_

"Our little visit to the Tropical Rainforest turned into a hunt for orangutans. The Tornados were the hunters, and the Eagles were force to...haha...dress up as orangutans and survive for a limited number of hours. What was suppose to be a hunt, turned into war, as Zoey led her team to victory, and ambushed the Killer Tornados. There were winners...and there were big time _losers_! The loser, being Stacie, who had annoyed her team for the last time. Our least favorite chatter box was sent home."

**_*FLASH*_**

"Only fourteen remain! Find out who'll be next to go, right now! On Total...Drama...WORLD'S REVENGE!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

The Total Drama Jet flew ever-so smoothly in the high clouds above. In the loser class passage, the Killer Tornados groaned in discuss and regret for loosing. Loser class stunk like there was no tomorrow!

Anne Maria reaches into her bag to pull out a spray can. Before she could even spray her own hair, the plane jumped a little, causing her to spray her face instead. The hair spray that got in her eyes made her scream with agenizing pain. Everything else in the room gasps as they witness Anne Maria's outburst.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria: **Urgh! I hate loser class more than ever! Last night, I couldn't get any good sleep! And now, just now, I spray my eyes! When will this damn competition be over and done with?!

**Pajie: **I know the pain that Anne Maria and the others are going through. And this plane sucks! The only good part about this flying scrap metal is first class. I plan to lead us into victory today.

**Scott: **This sucks. How else can I put it?

**Lightning: **Sha-SUCKS!

**Jo: **Can this day get _any _worst?

**B: *Looks Irritated***

**Nick: **Yeah, I'm a little bumbed about Stacie leaving. We were just starting a friendship- something that she never, nor I, had.** *Sighs* **I guess I'm stuck as a loner. Again. Maybe I could try befriending someone on my team. Okay, so Anne Maria...she's...okay, I guess; Scott is a douche bag; Lightning is just straight-up annoying as hell; Jo is a bossy bitch; and B just creeps me out with all of his "silent treatment" all the time. So that leaves...Pajie.

* * *

Nick sighs sadly, looking down at the floor. Jo notices this, and grins devilishly.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: **Now is the _perfect_ time to set my plan into action! I could easily manipulate the new guy just as easy as I did with Cameron. But I can't use the force maneuver. He's probably seen Total Drama before. So, to make is easier _without_ yelling and physical activity, I should probably do it the...um...nicer way.

* * *

"You look depressed," Jo observed, walking over to Nick.

Nick lifts his head and looks at Jo as she takes a seat next to him. However, what Jo didn't know, was that Nick had seen every single season of Total Drama- no questions asked. But he couldn't let her know that he knew what was happening here, so he decided to play along.

"Um...yeah, I guess." Nick replied.

Jo wrapped her arm around Nick, and pulled him close. Frightened by this action, Nick's eyes pop wide open. Jo ignores the boy's actions; she was too busy to get her plan underway.

"Listen," She began. "you need an ally- no questions asked. How about teaming up with me? With my brawn, and your...um...whatever kind of skill you have, we could make it further into the game; in the final four or two probably."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to team up with someone like me?"

Jo gave out a short chuckle; she asked in a very friendly way, "Why wouldn't I? You seem cool."

Nick's eyebrow was still raised.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick: **I know that Jo's trying to play me. But, I can't let her know that I know. So... y-yeah, I guess I'm going to have to join this alliance with her... If I get Jo on my side, maybe I could get Pajie on my side too; maybe even Anne Maria and B. And then, possibly, we could vote off the biggest threats to our team: Scott and Lighting.

* * *

Nick grinned with out Jo knowing. It was time for him to set _his_ plan into motion. Getting away from Jo's grip, he says, "Okay, I guess I can team up with you."

This puts Jo in a very good mood.

"Haha, excellent. See you later, Nick." Jo says as she stands up and walks away.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: **Success! I've got Nick on my side! I know that I'm already in an alliance with Scott, Anne Maria, and Lightning, but those guys are a total waste of my valuable time. Besides, manipulating a scrawny, pathetic, little Irish kid will surly be my luck to get further in. And once I don't need him anymore...I'll dumb him.

**Nick *Snickers Evilly*: **She doesn't know me at all. Just you wait, Jo. Oh yes...***Evil Grin***...Just you wait.

* * *

In first class, Mike and Zoey are cuddling in a chair, giving each other tender kisses and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Dakota was doing her make-up; Mikayla was reading a couple magazines while listening to her ipod; Brick was working out; Dawn was meditating on top of a bunch of comfortable, fluffy pillows; and Sam was playing a hand-held video game that he'd found.

"Ah yes!" Sam exclaimed. "Level 75! I'm on a roll."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Sam:** After winning the last challenge and all, I've found these really cool games in the first class entertainment lounge. These things are kick-ass! Seriously, I can never get enough of this one particular game. It's titled, "Slender Man". I've heard of the game back at home, but I never really had the chance to play it. Now that I've finally gotten a hold of this game, I can't stop playing it!

* * *

Dakota looks up from her make-up, and over to Sam. She smiles and shakes her head with a slight giggle. Sam was always making her laugh when she sees him playing some of the most ridiculous games.

_***FLASH***_

Zoey pulls away from Mike's lips. Mike pouts playfully, which makes her giggle.

"Relax, Mike, I'm only going to get a quick drink. Making out can really take someone's life away." She leans into his ear, whispering, "Especially if it's you who I'm making out with."

Mike blushes so hard, that it was surprisingly noticeable, due to his darkly-tanned skin.

When Mikayla notices Zoey getting off of Mike's lap and walking to the mini kitchen, she takes out her ear buds and puts down her magazine. Mikayla begins to follow Zoey into the kitchen, wanting to get some things straight with her.

"Hey, Zoey?" Mikayla asks as she enters the mini kitchen.

Zoey winces when she hears Mikayla's voice. Turning around with two soda cans in her hands, Zoey replies, "Yes?"

"I think you've gotten our relationship a little mixed up a little, Zoey. I hate you, and you hate me. I'm trying to steal your boyfriend away from you- can't blame me, he's so fucking hot! And yet you've gave me the one of the paint guns from the other team to win for us. I wanna know why you have me the opportunity to win for our team."

In Zoey's mind, she was thinking, _What the hell am I going to say?! I haven't thought about her asking THAT! Okay, no need to freak out, Zoey. Just think of a lie! Quick!_

Mikayla just continued to stand there; her hands were to her side, and her lips formed a frowning smirk. Her eyes shot daggers at the red-headed female in front of her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yell, you see..." Zoey began. She places the two soda cans on the counter. "I began to think...you're not _really_ my enemy. You just maybe...ah..."

Mikayla continue to stare at Zoey with her daggered eyes.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Lying is harder than I thought.

* * *

"Umm..." Zoey stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Just then, the intercom came on; it was Chris.

"Competitors! Meet me in the cargo room, and I'll get you guys started on today's challenge."

Mikayla looks back at Zoey, after looking up at the intercom, and Zoey giggles nervously.

"Haha, I...ah..."

Zoey walks out of the mini kitchen, and follows the others into the cargo room before Mikayla could say anything else to her. Mikayla growls in anger, glaring at the door where everyone else left.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: **She's up to something- I can feel it.

**Zoey:** Wow...close call. Never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Chris!

* * *

"Good morning, friends," Chris says as everyone enters the cargo room. "Feel free to take a seat." He motions towards the two rows of chairs.

All fourteen contestants take a seat in one of the chairs, and Chris pulls down a papered-screen from the wall, and takes out a stick. Everyone looks confused; curious as to what Chris called them in this room for. What did this little "meeting" have to do with today's challenge.

"What's today's challenge?" Brick asked.

"I'm getting to that. But first...Chef! Lights!" Chris bellows.

Chef turns off the lights, and a projector shines on the screen in front of the cast. In front of them was a slide, titled, _Salem, Massachusetts_.

Everyone exchanges confused glances.

"That's right, kiddoes. Today's challenge will be taking place in Salem!" Chris exclaims.

"Question: What's in Salem?" Scott asked.

Chef switches it to the next slide.

The new slide that was displayed gave out an idea as to what the challenge would be about. However, the cast didn't get it. The slide was now titled, _The Salem Witch Trials_.

"Do _this_ slide give you all an idea as to what the challenge will be today?" Chris smirked. When nobody said anything, Chris continued. "Today's challenge is...the Salem _Witch_ Trials!"

Everyone stood still, listening close.

"Before we make our landing, a little history," Chris says.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Lightning: **History? Who needs history? They're dead. End of class lesson. Sha-YEAH!

**Nick: **Oh! The Salem With Trials! We've learned about the trials when I was in 8th grade. It's was my FAVORITE moment in history class EVER!

* * *

"Listen up, peeps," Chris began.

Chef kept on switch slides; long enough for Chris to give in the details of what the trials were about.

"The Salem Witch Trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft in colonial Massachusetts, between February 1692 and May 1693. Despite being generally known as the Salem Witch Trials, the preliminary hearings in 1692 were conducted in a variety of towns across the province: Salem Village (now Danvers), Ipswich, Andover and Salem Town."

Dawn raised her hand.

"And the challenge _is_...?"

Chris smirked; he says, "Good question. Today, both teams will reenact the Witch Trails."

Everyone gasps.

"But people were _murdered_ during the trials!" Zoey exclaimed. "You're going to make us _murder_ each other?!"

Chris went wide-eyed in shock.

"What?! NO!" He snapped. "Look, I'll give you all the rest of the information after commercial break- which is now. So, since we're over our destination right now..." He grins evilly at Chef, who grins back.

Chef then pulls a lever that was next to him, and the floor below the rows of chairs opens; a trap door. Everyone gasps as the trap door below their seats open, and then all plummet below, holding onto their seats for dear life as they scream.

Chris and Chef laughs as they watch them fall. Chris looks directly at the camera.

"There are tons more where that came from. What will become of this challenge? Find out, after this."

The screen fades.

* * *

**_*COMMERCIAL BREAK*_**

* * *

The screen fades back in, showing our contestants still falling and screaming for their lives as they continue to fall from the skies. We then seen a river, and one-by-one, everyone falls straight into the river, getting soaked.

"I HATE CHRIS!" Everyone bellowed before falling in.

_***FLASH***_

Now on dry land, the cast was now walking through a wooden area. It reminded them of the island that the show used for seasons one and four. Minus the mutated animals. Actually...there were no animals in sight, other than squirrels, chipmunks, and so on.

"Man...should've saw _that_ one coming!" Dakota exclaimed, drying her hair out with her hands.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But don't worry, Dakota, it could've been worst." Sam said, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Dakota blushed, and kissed him back. The two held each other's hands as they walked through the path together. Zoey sighed dreamily as she watches the two. Mike takes her expressions as a hint, and takes her hand. They both smiled at each other while continuing to walk.

As Nick was walking, Jo caught up with him, and stands by his side.

"Wow, Nick, I just now noticed how...ah..._nice_ your hair looks when it's all...wet like that." She complimented.

Nick smiled at her.

"Wow, really? Thanks, Jo." He beamed.

"No problem," Jo said. "After all, we're all a team; family."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:**Okay, my time of pretending to be nice to the little turd **_BETTER_** end soon! I know that it's all part of my plan, and that I need him in this alliance, but I can't stand being so gentle!

**Nick: *Laughing* **Oh my God! How pathetic can this girl get?! She must be **THIS** desperate!

* * *

The cast stopped where they were walking once they see Chris and Chef- all dressed in in Puritan outfits. They all try not to laugh; however, they still snickered at the sight of those two.

"Nice outfit!" Anne Maria said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"These are traditional Puritan outfits that _everybody_ wore back in the day, Anne Maria. Besides, do you know how _long_ it too for Chef to make these things?"

"More than over the night?" Dakota asked.

"It was a rhetorical question." Chris stated. "But, whatever. The challenge, as I mentioned, will be a reenactment of the Salem Witch Trials of the 1600's. Except in this challenge, it'll be a little different. You ever heard of the game 'Capture the Flag'?"

Everyone nods.

Chris grins; saying, "Perfect. Which is why I'd like to call today's challenge: 'Capture the Witch'. Each female from both teams will be playing the role as 'the witch'. Behind me are two paths. The path on the left will be the Killer Tornados' campsite, and the one on the right will be the Bald Eagles' campsite. All males from each team _must_ do the either following: protect your witches at the campsite, or try to kidnap a witch from the _other_ teams' campsite. Once you capture a 'witch', you must take them to the 'hanging tree' that's to my right."

"_Hanging_ tree?" Gulped Pajie.

"You _are_ gonna have us killed?!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Calm yourselves!" Chris snapped. "According to my contract (and the show's safety), I can't use hanging ropes, so...instead, you will trap a 'witch' in those two large cages that are on each side of the tree."

The cast sighs with relief.

"If you look to the cage on the left side of the tree," Chris motioned to the cage; it had a blue circular symbol on it with a black outline of a tornado. "you'll see the Killer Tornados' cage. Tornados, that's the cage that you'll be using to trap the other teams' 'witches' in. And the cage on the right side of the tree," Chris motioned to the second cage; it had a red circular symbol with a white outline of an eagle. "is the Bald Eagles' cage. Team Eagle, you'll be using _that_ cage to trap the 'witches' from the Tornados'."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Piece of cake.

**Pajie:** This game is _ours_ for the taking!

* * *

"All right!" Chris exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Chef walks to Chris' side with a thing full of costumes. "It's costume time!"

Everyone groaned.

"Ah man, costumes? For real? What is this, a competition, or a school play?" Scott groaned.

"I agree." Nick added.

Both Scott and Nick went wide-eyed and looked directly at each other.

"WHAT?!" They both asked in shock.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick: **WOW! Something that I never thought I would hear myself say.

**Scott:** Someone who agrees with me? Hmm...advantage, much?

* * *

"For the boys," Chris says as Chef takes one of the male costumes to show. "you guys will be wearing these old timed puritan villager costumes; completed with black, puritan, button-up shirts, puritan hats, and black shoes."

The boys groan.

"And for the girls..." Chris laughed a little. Chef took one of the girl costumes out for display as well. And once the girls saw it...they nearly _DIED_ in embarrassment. "You lovely ladies will be wearing actual witch costumes; complete with pointy, black witch hats, black dress, and a fake...green...hooked nose."

Chris and Chef laughed, the boys (except for Mike, Sam, and Nick) snickered, but the girls...they were both angered and embarrassed beyond belief. Some of the girls even glared angrily at some of the guys.

**_*FLASH*_**

The teams were now in their costumes. The boys were all decked-up in their puritan outfits, while the girls were now looking like the Wicked Witch of the West. The girls _hated_ this more than anything! Honestly, they looked like that they'd rather have another climbing challenge. Ironically, that's probably what they were thinking.

"Aurg! Can this get any worse?" Sighed Zoey.

Mike, with concern, walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her cheek. Blushing, Zoey looks up at her tanned knight in shining armor. With a tender smile, Mike says sweetly, "Don't worry, Zoe, you're the prettiest witch that I've ever seen."

Zoey blushes, and while trying not to poke Mike with her fake hooked nose, kisses him.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Mike is _soooo_ sweet!

**Dakota: *Sighs*** Oh, how I wish Sam would show that much love to me. It's been really fun for a while now, but ever since he'd gotten his hands on that new video game that he found in first class, I've been feeling a bit...I dunno..."unloved". Nah! He wouldn't ignore me that much...could he?** *Grows Nervous***

* * *

"Alright! Let's get this challenge started! Oh! And if a 'witch' is already locked in the cage, you can _not_ bring them back into the game. Chef will be in charge of the cages, and will make sure that no cheating will be involved. Now...trials on!" Chris says.

The teams being to race down to their own campsites.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONALS***_

**Dawn:** Witch costumes? Seriously?! I'm pretty sure that this isn't historically accrete.

* * *

The sound of dead levees crunched underneath the Killer Tornados' feet as they walked down their path, to the campsite. The sound of small little animals could be heard as well. While walking, the girls looked humiliated by the fact that they were forced to wear these awful witch costumes.

"I wish we didn't have to wear these stupid things," Pajie said bitterly. "Otherwise, this would be more fun."

"Aw, c'mon, Pajie," Nick says as he catches up with her. "it could be worse. Besides, you may have an ugly witch costume on, but you're very beautiful underneath."

Pajie stops dead in her tracks; Nick just flirted. As the Killer Tornados continued to walk, Nick turns his head to face her, and winks, with a lovely smile. Blushing slightly, Pajie smiles shyly at the ginger.

"Hey! Miss Hollywood! You coming or what?!" Jo bellows.

Pajie quickly snaps out of her daydreaming, and rushes to catch up with her team.

"Coming!" She sung.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Pajie: **Awww! No one's ever given me actual flirtation before! Usually, I only receive flirtation by preforming in plays and musicals, but this..._this_ didn't include any script or orders! I...I think I...found an ally that I can trust.

* * *

The Bald Eagles had eventually made it to their campsite. Everything that they needed was right there. In there campsite, they had two tents, a fire pit, a crate, and a flag pole with their team symbol on it; it waved in the wind high in the air.

"What's with the crate?" Observed Brick as he walks over to it.

Mike walks over to the crate as well, and places his hands on the lid; about to open it.

"I dunno...maybe we should check and find out," As Mike opens the crate, a large boxing glove pops right out, and punches Mike in the face. "OUCH!" He exclaims in pain as he falls down backwards.

"OMG, MIKE!" Zoey and Mikayla exclaims in concern as they run to his side.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Chris:** Haha! What? Can you blame me?

* * *

"Are you okay?" Asked Zoey with concern.

Mike gets up and rubs his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He says. "What's in the crate, Brick?" He asked.

Brick looks in the crate, and grins. Digging through the crate, Brick pulls out three objects. The objects were paintball guns.

"Men," Brick began as he threw a paintball gun to Mike and Sam. "I say that we shoot our enemy when they try to steal our bitches- I MEAN- 'witches'...haha..." He finished nervously.

Zoey, Mikayla, Dawn, and Dakota gives Brick irritated looks.

_***FLASH***_

The Killer Tornados made it to their campsite just as safe as the Bald Eagles did. After getting punched in the face by the boxing glove in the crate prank pulled by Chris, the boys cheer with delight as they receive their own paintball guns.

"Sha-yes! Fire power!" Lightning says.

"Indeed," Scott agreed. "But we should also think about this for a moment. Who's staying here to watch the ladies while the rest of us tries to capture the other teams' ladies?"

Scott and Lightning turns to look at Nick and B- the only two who didn't look like the hunter type.

Grinning, Scott says, "Nick and...Beverly! You two stay here, and watch these girls. Lightning and I will go capture the witches."

And with that, Scott and Lightning goes off.

B looks irritated. The fact that his real name just wouldn't shrug off Scott's shoulders made him furious. Why did he even compete in season four? The others (except for Jo) show sympathy for B, knowing how Scott works.

_***FLASH***_

Mike, Brick, and Sam looked at each other, realizing that the other team had four boys- an equal amount for hunting and protecting. And there were only three of them on their team now.

"I say we take turns protecting our girls," Mike suggested. "Brick- you and I will go hunt first. Sam," He looks over at Sam, who was playing a video game. Mike raises an eyebrow, and repeats," Sam...?"

"Huh?" Sam looks up, seeing the looks on his team's faces. "Oh! Yes! Haha...yeah, I'll just crash here first."

"Perfect..." Muttered Mikayla. "Game-Monkey here is going to watch over us, while his face is watching that damn video game more!"

"Sam is more than capable of watching over us!" Dakota snapped, defending Sam.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** As much as I loath Dawn's little plan on playing nice with Mikayla until the time feels right, I need to try and not show too much anger towards her. But that doesn't mean I can't defend my _boyfriend_, right?

**Mikayla: **Yes, it's true- Sam _is_ a game monkey. Seriously, what does Dakota even see in him? If anything, my money's on Sam being the reason of our loosing...that is...**_IF_**we loose this challenge. Which we won't!

* * *

Mike and Brick waves goodbye to their fellow teammates as they leave the campsite. Everyone was trusting Sam to keep a good lookout in case anything goes wrong, and the girls were suppose to chill out in the camp grounds. In the bushes, a few feet away from the Bald Eagle's campsite, Scott and Lightning grinned as they notice that Sam's doing the job of looking over the ladies.

Scott snickers devilishly, and pulls Lightning back down into the bushes for a quick chat.

"Okay, I'll get Dakota, you get Dawn. Agreed?" Scott suggests.

"Agreed." Lightning replies.

_***FLASH***_

At the hanging tree, Chris and Chef are looking at the woods, waiting for the first witch to be brought to jail. Chef looks down at Chris, and says, "Chris, man, how long do you think it'll take these suckers?"

"Hmmm...probably a while," Smirked Chris.

Chris then turns to the camera.

"Who will be taken to witch jail first? And, can the Eagles win with a one man defense- who's also a _game monkey_? Find out, after this!"

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

Sam is marching back and fourth all around his team's campsite while holing the paintball gun like a weapon in battle. Dawn was meditating in one of the tents, Zoey was lying down in the grass, right next to the fire pit; Mikayla was tracing her fingers in the dirt underneath her because she was bored, and Dakota was sitting on a rock that was in front of a bush. Her arms were crossed.

Dakota continued to watch Sam- all tough looking as he patrolled his team's campsite. Just then, something vibrated from Sam's pocket. Putting down his paintball gun with an excited gasp, Sam digs through his pocket and pulls out his hand-held game system. He was still playing that new vide game that he got from first class. Dakota raises an eyebrow in irritation.

"Saaaaaaammm..." Dakota rang.

"Hm?" Asked Sam, who wasn't even looking at his girlfriend.

Dakota sighed.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** Can Mikayla be a little bit right about Sam? I mean, every time his pocket vibrates, he takes out that game system. It's like he doesn't even notice our existence anymore.

* * *

The bush behind Dakota rattles a little bit. Caught by surprise, Dakota flinches a little, a turns around to face the bush. In all of her hopes, the teen was hoping that it would be a small forest animal. Well, what _did_ appear from the bush was indeed an animal, but it was not a small forest one...

It was Scott.

Dakota nearly screamed. Turning around, Dakota cuffs her hands over her mouth, and says, "SA-", but didn't get the chance to finish, since Scott quickly placed his hand over her mouth, wrapped his other arm around Dakota's waist, and forcefully dragged her into the forest with him.

"Huh?" Sam questioned to himself as he looked up. He only shrugs and goes back to his gaming.

Scott snickers as he looks at Sam. What an idiot. Looking at Dakota, Scott says, "To the hanging tree, you go.", and walks with her to the hanging tree where Chris and Chef were waiting at.

_***FLASH***_

Dakota continues to struggle as Scott was carrying her over his shoulder. Chris grins and Chef opens the Killer Tornados' cage door.

"Congratulations, Scott. You just scored a point for your team." Chris says.

Continuing to break free from Scott, Dakota yells, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go, you douche!"

"If you say so, gorgeous." Scott smirked before throwing Dakota roughly into the cage. Chef chuckles as he shuts and locks the cage.

Dakota makes a sound of anger and aggression towards Scott, which made him smirk even more. Just then, a faint scream was heard, and everyone sees that Lightning approaches with Dawn over his shoulders. Chef opens the cage again, and Lighting throws Dawn into the cage; she lands right by Dakota's feet.

"Are you, okay?" Dakota asked her.

Dawn, irritated, gets up and rubs herself off. She glares at Dakota; saying ever so bitter sweetly, "Your 'boyfriend' just lost _two_ of our _four_ witches! I'm pretty sure that none of us will be okay if we loose this."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** I thought Sam was a team player. But he's either paying attention to me and this team, or his game systems. I'm starting to question this so-called "relationship" of ours.

* * *

"The Killer Tornados stand with two-out-of-four winning points!" Chris announces at the camera. "But, how will the Eagles respond once they hear about Sam's...ah...'team spirit'?"

Speaking of which, Mike and Brick runs up to the campsite, carrying a very aggressive Pajie. Chef opens the Bald Eagle's cage, and Pajie is thrown in, winning their team their first point.

After Mike and Brick celebrates them getting a point, they then notice Dakota and Dawn.

"Dakota? Dawn? Isn't Sam suppose to be watching you guys?" Brick asked.

The two glared at them. Dawn says, "Sam's not focused! He needs to be rid of that cursed game system in order to help us win!"

"WHAT?!" Mike and Brick exclaimed.

"Haha! Losers!" Scott and Lightning laughed.

Scott then stops laughing, and asks, "Wait...and wasn't Nick and B suppose to protect you and the others, Pajie? What happened?" He asked bitterly.

_***FLASH***_

In the Killer Tornados' campsite, Nick and B groaned as they laid still on the ground, with a few bruises on their faces. The girls jumped down from one of the trees, and looked around.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** That...was horrible! B and I were watching over the girls, and we all suddenly hear a noise. We all sensed that is was Mike and Brick, so B and I got ready. The girls climbed up in a tree to hide, but Pajie hide in a tent, since she didn't know how to climb a tree. Mike came out of nowhere, as one of his personalities, and began preforming some stunts to take me and B out. Brick found Pajie in the tent, and then they ran off with her. I feel so disappointed.

* * *

Chris motions his hands, giving the two teams the symbol to get back to their camps.

"Back to your challenge, boys," Chris says.

Mike sighs and looks a Brick; he say, "C'mon! You and I are going to have a little chat with Sam."

As the two teams run off, Chris gives the three locked up girls a grin. The girls knew that look- that look of not knowing what he'll do next, but you're sure its not good.

"Oh, ladies..." Chris beams. "Since you three are looked up in cages, and have nothing to do at this point..."

***DING-DING***

The girls groan in annoyance.

"Seriously?!" They all exclaimed.

"You want to stay in the game or what?" Grinned Chris.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #3- "The Hanging Tree"**_

_**Type- Normal**_

_**Song Used- "The Hanging Tree" by "The Hunger Games"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Instrumental***_

**Dakota: Are you, are you, coming to the tree; where they strung up a man they say murdered three? Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Dawn: Are you, are you, ****coming to the tree; w****here the dead man called out for his love to flee? ****Strange things did happen here. ****No stranger would it seem. ****If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Pajie:** **Are you, are you, ****coming to the tree; ****where I told you to run, so we'd both be free? ****Strange things did happen here. ****No stranger would it seem. ****If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

_***Instrumental***_

**Dakota/Dawn/Pajie:** **Are you, are you, coming to the tree; wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it seem. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Really? That was about two minutes and three seconds." Chris observed.

The three trapped girls all glare at Chris.

_***FLASH***_

Mike and Brick finally reach the camp, where Mikayla is slapping Sam right across the face multiple times and Zoey is watching with anger, glaring at Sam. Mike and Brick rush to the scene, and Brick holds Mikayla away from Sam while Mike talks to him.

"Sam! We've lost two of our witches already!" Mike exclaims.

"Hehe...sorry, Mike..." Sam says nervously.

Brick puts Mikayla down and walks over to the boys. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, Brick suggests, "Maybe Mike should stay to watch over the girls, while you and I go out and hunt for the other team's witches, okay?"

Sam smiles a little and nods.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Sam: **I know that I messed up the challenge for us, but I can do this! I just...need...to...focus...***Takes out video game and plays it***

* * *

Scott and Lightning returns to their team's campsite, and once they notice that one of their teammates are gone, Scott groans in aggravation.

"Okay, where's Anne Maria?"

The rest of the Killer Tornados looks around, wondering the same thing. Looking back at Scott and Lightning, they all shrug. Lightning face palms himself and with an angered sigh, Scott mutters, "Great..."

_***FLASH***_

Anne Maria is seen walking through the woods, humming a tune that she likes. Behind the trees and bushes, two figures are following her- Sam and Brick. They stop moving as soon as they see Anne Maria stopping by a lake and getting a hand full of water before slashing some on her face. Brick looks over at Sam and nods. Sam nods back, and walks to the other side of the path of bushes that they were hiding behind.

Brick holds up three fingers, and puts them down one-by-one on a count. When Brick forms a fist, the two scream as they charge to get Anne Maria.

In shock, Anne Maria turns and sees Sam and Brick charging after her. With all of her might and aggressive anger, Anne Maria forms a fist on each hand, and swings them.

**CRACK!**

Brick and Sam fall down, each with a bloody nose.

"Ha! And don't ya mess with me again, bozos!" Anne Maria hissed.

As Anne Maria turns and walks away, Brick triggers his paintball gun while on the ground, and hits Anne Maria in her leg. She yelps in pain, and crashes down onto the ground.

Sam and Brick give each other a high-five.

_***FLASH***_

Brick and Sam return to their campsite real fast, just to check up on Mike. However, once they arrive there, they see Mike knocked out, and the girls gone! Sam lets go on Anne Maria's left arm, but Brick still held a mighty iron grip onto her.

When Sam goes over to Mike, he shakes him rapidly. Eventually, Mike wakes up, and once he notices that Zoey and Mikayla are gone, he panics.

"Whoa! Where's Mikayla and Zoey?!" He yelled.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** Haha! While Anne Maria set our little plan into action, Scott and Lighting headed over to the Bald Eagles camp to make things interesting. So yeah, I knocked Mike out, while Scott and Lighting kidnapped Zoey and Mikayla. We win, and they loose.

* * *

Mike, Brick, and Sam (who are still holding onto Anne Maria), runs as fast as they can to the hanging tree. They all stop dead in their tracks once they see that all of the Bald Eagles' witches were locked up.

"And the Killer Tornados win it!" Chris exclaims.

The Killer Tornados cheer. Anne Maria punches the three men who held her, and rushes over to celebrate with her team.

As Chef lefts the Bald Eagles' witches free, Mikayla glares at Sam. The others notice this, and follow her glare, spotting Sam. Sam looks at his entire team nervously. He'd never been this nervous in a long time.

"Hmm...I wonder who's to blame for the _lack of effort_!" Mikayla growled; still glaring at Sam.

Sam gulps.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Who do I vote for? Well, Mikayla _is_ a pain, buuut...Sam _did_ play on that video game more than participating, so...

**Mikayla:** I vote...SAM!

**Dakota: *Crying* **I...I can't believe this, but...Sam...

**Brick: *Points to Camera*** You screwed up, solider.

**Mike: **I _really_ hate doing this to you, buddy.

**Dawn: **I sensed that you would fail...and I'm sorry for it.

**Sam: **Well, it's official...I'm screwed.

* * *

Zoey, Mikayla, Dakota, Brick, and Dawn were standing by Chef (who'd opened the plane's door), witnessing their team's final two to the votes for the night- Mike and Sam. But the Bald Eagles weren't the only team in the room...the Killer Tornados were sitting in the upper part of the bleachers while they watch the elimination as well.

Mike and Sam both exchanged worried glances at each other.

Chris holds up the final total of votes. Grinning, yet serious, he turns to Mike and Sam. He says, "Sam and Mike: you're on the edge. Mike for not being cautious about his surroundings during the ambush, and coast his final two lady friends to be kidnapped. And Sam: you're on the edge for your lack of participation and obsessive video game playing."

Sam groans in sadness.

"And tonight's loser, is..." Chris says slowly.

Everyone watches; Mike and Sam literally have sweat coming down their faces in worry.

"...Sam." Chris finally says.

Sam gasps, but understood. He slowly gets up, grabs a parachute, and walks to the open door in shame with his head low. Looking up at his team once more, Sam says, "I'm...so sorry for letting you guys down today. Especially you, Dakota. Are we still cool?"

Dakota thinks hard for a moment, but smiles gently, and leans in to kiss Sam, but...

"Time's up!" Chef yells, before shoving Sam out of the plane.

Sam was now gone.

"Anyway," Chris says, turning to the Killer Tornados. "Killer Tornados, when I call your name, set up. Ooooh, Niiick..."

Nick stands up nervously.

"Y-Yes?" He asks.

Smirking, Chris says, "Back your bags, boy, because you're switching teams!"

Everyone gasp.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: **No! No! No! NO! My plan is RUNIED! How the hell am I gonna get Nick into an alliance now?!

* * *

"Can I put these people through any worst?! Oh, yes I can! Find out what happens next time, on Total...Drama...WORLD'S REVENGE!" Chris exclaims at the camera.

The screen fades black.

The episode is over.

* * *

**ON THE NEXT ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA WORLD'S REVENGE!**

**Good Morning in D.C.! **

**Chris- Life...or...DEATH!**

**Say hello to Abe Lincoln for me!**

**Mike- *In Abe Lincoln costume***

**No, now that one!**

**Anne Maria *In Confessional*- As if I'm falling for THAT!**

**IT'S AN ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE! **

**Read about it, next time!**

* * *

**Haha, well...yes...we're going to Washington D.C. next.**

**I took a trip there during my 8th grade year *it was a field trip of some kind* and after that, I MUST add this location in the story. :D lol**

**Well, see ya soon!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	4. Red, White, and PAIN

**Episode 4: Red, White, and PAIN**

"Last time, on a very WICKED episode of Total Drama: World's Revenge," Chris says.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Salem Massachusetts- home of the dreaded witch trials of the 1600's! Here, Jo attempted to form an alliance with Nick, but he _knew _what she was planning, for he had seen ever single episode of Total Drama ever. That meant, Nick pretended to fall for her ruse, while planning to get her out of the game. Well played, Nick. During the witch hunt challenge, Sam had grown a very unpredictable addiction to one of the hand held games in first class, and brought it along with him during the challenge. Due to Sam's lack of effort (as well as the Killer Tornados' little plan), the Bald Eagles had lost it in the end; Sam was the third contestant to go home, and I made Nick switch to the Bald Eagles."

_***FLASH***_

"We're now down to the final thirteen! Who's next to take the dreaded drop 'o shame? Find out, right now! On Total...Drama...World's Revenge!" Chris sung.

* * *

**_*THEME SONG*_**

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

The Bald Eagles (minus new teammate, Nick) were in the mess hall, eating their 'breakfast'. Well, what was _considered _'breakfast' anyway. Turns out, losers had to eat some discussing slop that Chef makes, while the winners get a five-star all-you-can-eat buffet in first class, filled with some of the world's most wonderful foods imaginable! But nope, the Bald Eagles were forced to eat crud.

Mikayla stabs her 'food' with her spoon, and lifts it up again, resulting with her bowl to stick with the spoon. With a sound of disgust, she throws her entire bowl and spoon across the room, smashing against the wall where one of the janitors were cleaning. He sees the mess that Mikayla makes, and slams his mop in the floor with anger as he walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Mikayla says bitterly. "But I'm _not_ eating this crap."

"Well, get use to it," Zoey remarks. "Because this is the only meal we get for the day until we come back to the plane."

Dakota was sitting on the far end of the table, blowing her nose with some tissue. Used tissues were scattered everywhere in her area as she continued to mourn over the elimination of her boyfriend.

"...***Sniff*** Or f-first...***Blow Nose*** c-class..." She sniffed sadly.

"Oh, well...that too." Zoey agreed.

Dawn looks up from her book and faces Dakota; saying, "Don't worry, Dakota, your aura says that you'll get better eventually."

Dakota looks up and glares at Dawn.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** Yeah right, Dawn! My boyfriend my have lost the challenge for us, but he was _still _very important to me in this game!

* * *

Nick walks into the room; he notices the mess that Mikayla made first as he enters. Turning to his new team, he asks curiously, "Ah...was there a food fight?" He asked, using his thumb to point to the mess as he walks over to his team's table, and sits.

Mike shakes his head.

"No, Mikayla threw her food over there, because she claims that it's 'crap'."

"Well, it _is_!" Nick exclaimed; waving his arms around in the air like some toddler that's proving his or her point. "I can't blame her. I ain't eating that either." He claimed.

Mikayla turned towards Nick.

"Thank you," She said as she gets up and leaves.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Mhm, sure..." He says.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla: **I can't survive in loser class! Arg! We've _got_ to win the next challenge! I know that I want to get rid of Zoey, but that can wait until the merge. You know, when _all_ of us are eliminating somebody and _I'm_ in first class with immunity. Zoey's elimination can wait for the merge. Until then, I just have to make sure that my team keeps on winning.

**Nick:** Now that I'm on "Team Eagle" here, I might as well just at least _try_ to make some allies, or at least enjoy myself. Don't get me wrong, I loved being on the Killer Tornados, but the only person who I could've trust was Pajie. Jo seemed to be getting on my nerves.

* * *

Zoey takes a seat in front of Nick, as well as the others (they crowd around him) and gives him friendly jesters.

"Well, welcome to the team, Nick," Zoey beamed happily. "I hope we can all get along."

Nick soon realized how everyone seemed so much nicer than the cast on the other team. He smiled a little and started shaking hands with his new teammates. He had a feeling that he was going to like it here.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, Zoe." Nick replied.

**_*FLASH*_**

In first class, Jo is punching a punching bag extra hard. She's seen sweating like crazy in her angered condition. Everyone was watching her, too scared to say anything to her. Scott walks into the room and sees what's going on. Walking to his team, he whispers in Pajie's ear, "What's with her?"

"Jo's angry about the team switch." Pajie whispered back.

"I'M GONNA TEAR THIS PLANE APART!" Jo roared.

Jo punches her punching back so hard, and it was knocked off of it's chain and fell onto the ground. Her team, in complete shock, watches as Jo lifts the bag over her head, and throws it towards her team. The rest of the Killer Tornados scream as they scatter through out the first class cabin.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Jo:** My plane to get Nick on my side is now _RUINED_! With Nick on the other team, they're probably kissing up to him! I must get him in an alliance- no matter what it takes! ***Sighs* **I guess I'm just gonna have to work him the _hard way_...work him from opposite teams.

**Pajie:** I haven't seen someone _this_ crazy since Eva on season one.

* * *

The Total Drama jet flies downwards; landing, and slides on the runway, loosing control. Everyone can be heard panicking as the plane looses it's control, and nearly crashes into the Marin Luther King Jr. memorial.

_***FLASH***_

"Welcome to Washington D.C.," Chris announces as the cast walks up to him. "The capitol city of the Untied States of America. Today's challenge will be a two-part challenge: a contest and a scavenger hunt. The first part will be taking place at the park. Now...let's get going!"

_***FLASH***_

The park wasn't really that long of a walk. They only went through a couple blocks to get there. The park was actually the square in front of the White House, close to where the theater where Abraham Lincoln was shot at. In front of the consistence was a stage- the same looking stage from the island where Total Dram originated. Chris and Chef were standing on the stage while everyone looks up at them, reading to hear the challenge.

"I'd like to call part one of today's challenge...'The Presidential Catwalk'!" Chris says. "Each team will have twenty minutes modeling one of your teammates as one of the many Presidents of the United States. When your time is up, your 'model' will walk the catwalk for judging. The team with the best resembling president will win a _very useful_ advantage in part two."

"So...it's another modeling challenge?" Brick asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I just said that," He said. "The judges for part one will be me, Chef, and today's Total Drama classic competitor..."

Just then, a bus rolls to the square, and stops. Everyone looks at the bus, wondering who's in it, and which Total Drama competitor will be making a cameo. When the doors open, all of the cast gasps in horror. They couldn't believe it. The 'classic competitor' that Chris mentioned was a tanned girl with brown locks of hair, black eyes, wore green pants, grey and white shirt, and had a look of determination.

Courtney.

"Let's get this over with," Courtney hissed at Chris. "And may I remind you about my contract for today...?"

Chris sighed and took out a packet of papers.

"Cast, according to Courtney and her layers (mostly Courtney), that once today's challenges are over, Courtney will officially become a competitor for the rest of the season. Or until she's eliminated." Chris said bitterly.

All of the cast members talked amongst themselves, loudly, not wanting this, nor wanting to believe this. They knew Courtney's attempts, and this was no different from season two.

"That's right!" Courtney exclaimed. "Once today's over, _I'm_ in the game! But for the rest of the day, I'm just Chris and Chef's personal assistant."

Nick gulped.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Oh...No...

* * *

"Listen up, everyone!" Chris yells. "Get backstage right now, and model your president. Remember, you only get twenty minutes to do so. Go!"

All of the cast runs backstage.

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

The Killer Tornados were in their own dressing room, looking through a bunch of stuff that would resemble at least some of the presidents.

"This crud ain't gonna work!" Anne Maria snapped.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. And who will we get to be our president?"

Suddenly, a light bulb lights up in everyone's heads. They turn to look at Lightning, who was kissing his biceps. Lightning stops kissing them when he begins to notice that his whole team was looking at him; grinning.

"Sha-what?" He questioned.

Jo then picked up a suit that was hanging in the closet, Anne Maria picks up a makeup kit, and Scott, B, and Pajie get ready to tackle him.

"Guess we've found ourselves a Barack Obama, eh?" Jo questioned rhetorically.

Everyone nods in agreement, and gets closer to Lightning, who begins to back away slowly.

"Sha-no! You ain't dressing me up in no monkey suit!" He objected.

"GET HIM!" The rest of the Killer Tornados exclaimed, running after Lightning.

Lightning screams like a girl before he runs away from his team. Outside, Chris, Chef, and Courtney watches at Lighting is getting chased by his own team, who has the supplies to dress him up in. While being chases, his teammates yelled things, like, "Get back here!" and "Damn you, Lightning!". Chris and Chef laughs as they watch the event that's going on in front of them.

Turning to the camera, Chris says, "I can watch this all day. Can you people, though?" He snickers before continuing. "Who will resemble one of the many presidents the most? And will Lightning get voted off if he continues to waste his team's time? And how will the Bald Eagles respond to this? Find out when we come back, right here, on Total Drama: World's Revenge!"

"SHA-NOOOOOOOOO!" Lightning yells off screen.

The screen goes blank for commercial.

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

The Bald Eagles were looking through their own things to use for the catwalk challenge. There were many things that they could use to model with. But the question was...who? While thinking about what to use and who to use, they all hear screaming. Peeking out from the curtains of the stage, the entire team witness Lightning getting chased. He eventually gets pinned down by his own team, and carried to the backstage. The Eagles laugh, and get back into their dressing room area to continue to work.

"Did you see the look on Lightning's face?!" Laughed Brick.

"I sure did!" Dawn agreed.

As the others continued to laugh, Nick and Mike were going through the stuff still. Nick found a top hat, and an idea suddenly hits him. Turning to his team, Nick says, "Guys! Hey guys!" But no response; they were still laughing and mocking Lightning.

Irritated, he yells, "HEY!", which gets their attention.

"Thank you," Nick smiled; holding up the top hat to show everyone. "I think I've got an idea. I found this top hat; who's the only well-known president with a top hat...?"

"Abraham Lincoln." Zoey answered.

"Wait," Mikayla stepped in. "You're suggesting..."

Nick nodded.

"Yes! I am! We dress someone up as Lincoln." He beamed proudly.

The rest of the team claps and cheers in agreement. Zoey Brick walks up to Nick, and gives him a pat on the back; saying, "Excellent plan, teammate. Now, who are we gonna dress up?"

"Mike, of course!" Nick exclaimed. "He's relevantly tall (about '7), smart, and an ideal leader. He'll be perfect!"

Zoey gasped in excitement and runs up to Mike, giving him a tight admiring hug.

"PERFECT! Oh, Mike, you'll be the most adorable Honest Abe _ever_!" She squealed.

Mike blushes hard, but gives out a smile while looking down at his little red-headed girlfriend. His teammates (except for Mikayla) smiles and shows adoration upon Mike and Zoey's little moment.

"Except for two things," Mikayla states. "Chris said the most _look-a-like_! Abraham Lincoln was a _white_ man- Mike's naturally _tanned_! And do you all remember about his M.P.D, _ZOEY_? If he puts on that hat, then Manitoba Smith will come out!"

Zoey glares at Mikayla; Mike looks uneasy while seeing the two girls glare at each other.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **Okay, one- The color of the skin shouldn't matter- Mikayla might be a little racist! And two- Mike has complete control over his Multiple Personality Disorder- from the last time I've checked. WHY SHOULD IT MATTER?!

**Mikayla:** I know I sound like a complete bitch, but I'm only _trying_ to help our team out here.

* * *

Zoey and Mikayla continues to growl at each other, until Mike takes the top hat away from Nick and places it on his head, causing the attention to fall onto him instead of the girl's fighting. Nothing seemed to happen to Mike. No hard gasps for air, no voice or attitude change, no weird actions, nothing. Just plain, 'ole Mike.

"...Who are you?" Zoey questioned, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

Grinning, Mike says, "It's still me, guys. Not to worry."

"Of course he's still Mike! Manitoba only comes out when Mikes puts on a fedora!" Nick exclaimed.

"Ha!" Zoey points a finger at Mikayla. "Mike still has control!"

"Fine," Mikayla growled. "I'll do his hair."

"I'll do his makeup!" Dakota exclaimed gllefully.

"I'll help Dakota, I guess." Zoey said.

"And I'll help Mikayla." Dawn said.

Brick placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and motioned his other hand to himself and Nick; saying, "And Nick and I will get the costume ready."

_***FLASH***_

Twenty minutes later, Mike was now in a Abraham Lincoln costume- complete with the suit, top hat, a fake bear, makeup, and all. Everyone beamed at their work, proud that they've accomplish this task.

"OMG...he looks exactly like Lincoln." Dakota breathed.

"I know, right?" Zoey agreed.

Just then, the intercom came on, "Attention everyone, time's up! Presenting their president first is...The Bald Eagles!"

Zoey kisses Mike on the cheek and says breathlessly, "Good luck, Abe.", and then she winked.

Mike smiled and winked back before walking onto the stage and walked the catwalk, presenting himself to Chris, Chef, and Courtney, who were all seated at a long table below the stage. They began writing some things down on paper- probably notes or a score.

"Okay...Abraham Lincoln? Nice!" Chris exclaimed. "Nicely done, Bald Eagles. Now, Mike..." Mike looked at Chris nervously. "Would you mind presenting Lincoln's famous speech? Thanks."

Behind the curtain, the Bald Eagles gasps.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** No one said we had to do _that_...

**Mikayla:** Did Chris mention anything about presenting a presidential speech? ***Fake Surprise Gasp* **No? I don't think so!

**Dakota:** He's just making up the rules as he goes along!

**Dawn:** Oh dear...

**Nick:** Oh my God...I hope Mike doesn't chock! I hope he can actually remember at least _some_ of Abraham Lincoln's famous speech!

**Brick: **Chris is like one of those bad presents that you get on your birthday or Christmas. You never know what you'll get, hope that it's something good, and then your hope turns into shit. And Chris is _that_ shitty present. That request came out of _nowhere_!

**Mike:** I know my team might be a _little_ worried, but when I was in 8th grade, I had to present his speech to the entire history class for a project, so...

* * *

Mike tapped on the microphone that was on the stage. And with a deep breath, he began with, "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal," The Bald Eagles went into shock, surprise that Mike is actually recognizing it.

But Mike doesn't stop there; he keeps on going with, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this,"

"Oh my God...he actually _recognizes _that speech?" Zoey breathed silently.

"But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate - we can not consecrate - we can not hallow - this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced," Mike continued.

Courtney looked impress, so did Chris and Chef. Behind the curtains, on the other side, the Killer Tornados were in surprise as well- no one knew that Mike could remember the whole Gettysburg Address.

With one last big breath, Mike finishes the rest of the speech, "It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us - that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion - that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom - and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

After that, everyone cheered and clapped rapidly. The Bald Eagles quickly darts their way over towards Mike, and hugs him tightly in a large group hug. Mike hugs his team back and joins in on their celebration. At the judges table, Courtney jumps onto the table and cheers rapidly as well, much like a crazed jock watching a sport event either on the TV or at the live game. Chris and Chef looks at her wide eyes, shocked about her reaction, and thinking that she's probably gone crazy. Courtney, after realizing her actions, coughs into her fist in embarrassment, and sits back down at her seat, and folds her papers together again.

"Ah, ooookkkkkkaaayyy..." Chris says while looking at Courtney. Turning back to the Bald Eagles, he says, "Very nice Bald Eagles. I'd give that a ten-out-of-ten!"

The Bald Eagles cheer some more. Chef holds up a score card with the number ten on it, as well as Courtney. The team celebrates some more, but stops immediately when Chris announces, "However, let's see just how well the Killer Tornados will respond. Ooooh, Tooooornaaaadoooooos..."

There was a pause of dead silence. Nothing happened. After about a minute or two of waiting, Chris asked, "Um...Tornados?"

Just then, Lighting is kicked out of the backstage, by Jo kicking him in the butt hard enough. Standing back up, Lightning is revealed to be wearing a suit and tie. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was supposed to be.

"Uh...Barack Obama?" Chris says while looking at Lightning. He, as well as Chef and Courtney, begin to take notes. "Impressive. Now, can you preferm anything presidential? Like a speech or something?"

"Pssh! Sha-_please_! Lightning can do better than just some lousy speech!" Lightning stated.

Jo peeks her head out of the back curtain, and yells, "What's more simple and award-winning than a speech?! Just do a damn speech!"

"Hush it, boy!" Lightning yells, looking back a her with only his eyes. "Lightning's got something better.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She barks back.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONL***_

**Pajie:** To answer your question, Jo...he called you a boy.

**Anne Maria: **As if I'm gonna fall for _that_! If you expect me to believe that Lightning's got a better idea, then you're crazy!

**Scott:** Greeeeat. Just greeeeeat. I wonder just what the hell this idiot's gonna do now!

**Lightning:** Oh, I've got a better idea all right. And trust me, it's a _good_ one! ***Flexes Biceps* **Sha-Yeeeeeeeah!

**B:** ***Face-Palms Self in Irritation***

**Jo:** I'm gonna take Lightning by the neck...AND I'M GONNA **(Long Censored Bleep)**

* * *

Lightning rips off his suit (except boxers) and begins to flex. Everyone gasps and makes faces of discuss.

"Can the president do _this_?" And with that, Lightning bends over, and squeezes his butt cheeks together; clapping them.

The Bald Eagles were still looking disgusted by this action. Mike was holding onto Zoey and looked shocked, Zoey was clinging onto him but covered her mouth with her free hand while her eyes were widen in disgust, Nick covered his mouth with both hands, Brick covered his eyes, Dakota and Dawn watched in horror with the others, but Mikayla threw up on the ground in front of them, making her team gasps in surprise as they watch her, looking at both Mikayla and Lightning is horrific awe.

On the Killer Tornados' side, Scott fainted with horror, Pajie looked disgusted, B closed his eyes while also covering his mouth, looking like he was going to throw up right there, Jo's eyes were widen with shock and horror; her eyes pupils were so small, you could barley see them. But Anne Maria seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ah yeah, twerk it, baby!" She yells at him with enjoyment.

At the judges table, Courtney shared the same expression as Jo, Chris and Chef too. Anne Maria joins in with Lightning, and begins to twerk with him. Eventually, Pajie couldn't hold it in any longer, and threw up big time. Nick was the second to throw up. Eventually, everyone (except for Lightning and Anne Maria) began to throw up, even the judges.

"All right, _that's it_! _**ENOUGH!**" _Chris bellows loudly.

Everyone freezes and looks at Chris.

After taking a few deep breathes, Chris says breathlessly, "The Bald Eagles are the winners of part one of the challenge! Just _stop_ twerking like Miley Cyrus already!"

"Awwww!" Lightning and Anne Maria whined.

The Bald Eagles, even though they were a mess, cheered in excitement. The Killer Tornados just glared in a anger at Lightning and Anne Maria. Chris wipes himself off, and turns to the camera, saying, "We'll be right back after a quick clean up. What's store next? Find out, after the break!"

The screen goes blank for commercial.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

* * *

The screen reappears, this time, they were in front of the Capitol Building, right in front of the lake.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: World's Revenge!" Chris announces. "Before the break, we've had a...um...slight...ah...problem with keeping our breakfast down."

Mikayla lifts an eyebrow; she says bitterly, "How the hell can either of us on in loser class keep down that crap that you guys call 'food'?!"

Chris rolls his eyes; showing annoyance. Behind him were two large circular shapes. The cast had to assume that the two empty shapes behind Chris had something to do with part two of the challenge, but they were soon going to find out.

"Your second challenge, as I recall, is a scavenger hunt. The hunt: find and reassemble your team's symbol! If you'll all look behind me, there are two large circles. The left circle is the Killer Tornado's empty circle, and the right is the Bald Eagles. Each empty circle requires three pieces of your team's symbol. The puzzle pieces are scattered through out the city, so, after collecting the three puzzle pieces, return here to reassemble your team's symbol on the empty circle. The first team to do so will win first class. The losers...well, you know..." Grinned Chris.

The teams look at each other uneasily.

"Anyhow," Chris said as he takes out a GPS. "Bald Eagles, since you've won the last challenge, you get this handy-dandy hand held GPS; complete with every location in Washington D.C."

The Bald Eagles cheer, and Chris throws the GPS at them, having Dawn catch it.

"Wait!" Jo interrupted. "What about us?! Surly, the losing team as to get at least _something_."

"Hahahaha! Yeah! Hahahaha! No." Chris said. "I'm afraid that you'll after to use your wits and knowledge of D.C." After noticing that the Killer Tornados' were glaring at Lightning, Chris added, "And after _that_ performance done by Lightning, you would _really_ believe that I would give you guys an advantage? The accomplishment that Lightning did was making Obama look bad and putting the 'Killer' in front of 'Tornados' a new meaning. That killed."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** Speaking of _kill_...is there any way possible that _I_ can get a license to _kill_ Lightning?

* * *

"Eagles, your GPS will have all of the locations as to where your puzzle pieces will be located. Now, on your marks..." Chris says as his lifts up a loud speaker in the air.

Pajie says to Lightning bitterly, "Thanks for making us loose the last challenge, _Lightning_."

"...Get set..." Says Chris.

Lightning turns glares in annoyance at his own team.

"Listen up now, you-!"

"GO!"

And with that, Chris blows the horn. The Bald Eagles then makes a dash away from the Capitol Building, just far enough to activate their GPS in privet. As soon as the Bald Eagles were running, Jo turns to her team and says, "We may not have to worry. We'll just follow the Eagles, and then-"

"And what if the puzzle pieces are somewhere _else_ in the city? Ever thought of _that_?" Anne Maria snapped.

"I wouldn't say that..." Chris said; couldn't help but over hearing. "The puzzle pieces are in the same area as the other teams'."

"So when you said to trust our wits and knowledge..." Pajie said.

"You meant follow the other team." Scott finished.

Chris gave them all confused looks before saying, "I never actually meant that, but...ah...s-sure! Oh, and either Courtney or Chef will be at a location, so, no cheating...except if it's used for violence purpose only!" He laughed. "Now go!"

The Killer Tornados begin to run as fast as they can, to follow the Bald Eagles.

**_*FLASH*_**

_Go left, then you have reached your first destination._ Said the GPS.

The Bald Eagles looked up at where they were standing in front of- the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. Zoey giggled and said, "Oh, how ironic. This guys just keeps following you, Mike." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Mikayla made a gag sound before racing up the stairs. She shouts while running, "Well, hurry up! Before the other team gets here!"

The rest of the Bald Eagles follow. Eventually, they made it to the top of the memorial, and looks around the place. They searched near the bathroom area, all around the pillars, and even behind the memorial. But nothing was here.

"Oh! Where is is?!" Mikayla screeched.

"Look!" Brick shouted, pointing to the top of the memorial. "It's right above Abe's head!"

The rest of the team looked up. The first puzzle piece was pinned against the wall, just above the head of the Abraham Lincoln statue. They all made sounds of tiredness and disappointment, not wanting to do this, but had no choice.

"Okay, so...we have to climb?" Dakota asked.

Chef appeared from the corner. "Yes," He said. "Choose someone to climb the statue. Hehe..."

The Bald Eagles looked away at one another; the same way as if they were ignoring each other. With an annoyed sigh, Brick says, "I'll do it.", and walks towards the statue; begins to climb it.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick:** Back at home, I've done a lot of rock climbing, so this was nothing.

* * *

Once Brick reached the top, and grabbed the puzzle piece and lifted it up. It was the same weight a large rock! Turning to his team below he yells, "Mike! Head's up!", and throws it down at him. Mike screamed in panic and reached his arms out and looked away. The puzzle piece landed in Mike's arms, making him bend forward a little, almost falling down. With concern, Zoey was about to ask if he was okay, but Mike get back onto his two feet, struggling to hold the puzzle piece without dropping it.

"My God! How much does this thing weigh?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Who cares?!" Mikayla said. "We have the first piece! Now we must find the last two pieces, before the Tornados find up. C'mon!"

And with that, the Bald Eagles flee from the Memorial. Passing them was the Killer Tornados.

_***FLASH***_

Jo climbed the statue with a hard struggle, determined to make it to the top. Her team below cheered and encouraged her to hurry up. Eventually, Jo did make to the top, and threw the puzzle piece to Lightning, who caught it with out any struggle, unlike Mike.

"C'mon, ladies!" Jo said as she jumps down and hits the floor. "We've got some eagles to follow!"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Lightning: **Excuse me, but who's a lady?

* * *

The Bald Eagles raced into their second destination- the Arlington National Cemetery. It said so on the GPS that the second puzzle piece was to be hidden somewhere in the Arlington Memorial Amphitheater. The Bald Eagles raced to the amphitheater. But little did they know, the Killer Tornados were catching up from behind them.

In the amphitheater, the Bald Eagles spotted the second puzzle piece by the first row of chairs inside the circular area. The Bald Eagles raced over there, but they stopped once Brick bumped into Jo, making the two fall down. Both teams froze and took a few steps back. Thins were about to get a little ugly between Jo and Brick; they just knew it. The two got up and dusted themselves off. They then glare at each other.

"Hey, G-I-Joke! Watch where you're going!" Jo snapped.

"Watch where _you're_ going...sweet cheeks!' Brick snapped back.

The teams gasps from hearing Brick's comment. Shit was getting serious right now. No one had _ever_ called Jo 'sweet cheeks' and lived. Jo's eyes darted even more at Brick, and raised a fist in anger.

"What. The hell. Did you. Just say?!" She yelled.

Grinning, Brick said, "Oh, c'mon now, Jo, you know what I'm talking about. Why else do you hate me? You like me!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Jo bellowed in shock; her eyes was wide with her barley noticeable shocked pupils.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick:** Yeah, I know that I may have just "dug my own grave", but it's the truth! After studying more on the female sex, I came to a conclusion that if a female can hate you for no apparent reason, then she's _got_ to like you, right?

**Jo:** Brick's a _dead_ man...

* * *

"You just dug your _own _grave!" Jo roared before punching Brick, sending him down.

Jo jumps down on him, and the two started fighting. The two teams just stand there and watch them, to entrance with the fighting instead of the challenge. Pajie looks over at Nick and smiles shyly. Without her team noticing, she makes her way over to the Bald Eagles, and taps Nick's shoulder, having him look at her. With her hand, Pajie motions toward herself as if to say, _follow me_. Nick does so, and follows her outside of the amphitheater.

"Okay, Nick," Pajie says as they reach the outside of the amphitheater. "In Salem, you said I was beautiful- you flirted. Did you really mean that?"

Nick blushed slightly and got nervous.

"Um...y-yeah..." He answered nervously.

Pajie giggled slightly and said, "Don't worry, I don't find it weird at all."

"Y-You don't?" Nick wondered.

"No, I don't. In fact, I find it flattering. And besides...you're kind of cute...in a way."

Nick smiled at Pajie, she smiled back, and they just stand there.

Their moment, however, was ruined when they hear Jo and Brick's fighting going on still. Nick turns to Pajie and takes her hand; he says, "Wanna go somewhere else? You know, see the city?"

"S-Sure!" Pajie smiled.

The two begin to exit the cemetery.

_***FLASH***_

As the teams continue to watch Jo and Brick fight, Courtney comes out and sees this going. With rage, she gets in between the two and split them up. Courtney pushes Brick and Jo back to their own teams, where than can hold their team members back.

Handing them their puzzle pieces, Courtney yells, "Get going! Chris and Chef are waiting for you guys at the last checkpoint!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Brick said, saluting her.

"Oh, shut up!" Jo hissed. Turing to her team, she yells, "C'mon!"

The two teams race to get to Chris and Chef first.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** At the end of the day, I'm going to take Brick, and I'm gonna-**(Long Censored Bleep)**

* * *

The two teams race to Chris and Chef, who were right next to the Washington Memorial. Behind Chris and Chef was the board with the two circles. Brick and Jo race to the board, and places their team's symbol over the circle. Only one piece remained.

"Very nice, you guys," Chris said as Jo and Brick went back to their teams. "Now, as for the third piece for your team's puzzle, it's- Wait a minute..." Chris looked at the two teams closely. "Hmm...looks like both teams are missing a player."

"What?" Mike said. "That's not right; we have everyone."

"_Almost _everyone..." Mikayla sneered as she looks around. "Nick and Pajie are missing!"

"_AGAIN?!_" Jo roars. "How many times are we gonna be missing players?!"

Chris grins. "No Nick and Pajie, no continuing the challenge."

Brick and Jo yells, "I'll get him/her!", and the two runs off to search for their teammates.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick and Pajie  
****Nick: **Pajie and I found out that we've got a lot in common.  
**Pajie: **Yeah! I know, right?  
**Nick: **We both love paranormal things and strange horror movies.  
**Pajie: **We even found out that our hobbies are alike. He wants to be working in Hollywood someday, and so do I.  
**Nick: **Do you just love the fact that we're learning so much about each other?  
**Pajie:** I LOVE that about us!

* * *

Nick and Pajie are seen giggling and laughing at a bench in front of the World War II memorial.

"Okay, okay! Favorite colors?" Pajie asked.

"Green, black, and grey." Nick answered. "Favorite song?"

"Here's to Never Growing Up." Pajie answered.

"Wow..." Nick smiled.

Just then, Brick and Jo appeared from behind them; they both show relief, yet disappointment. Jo grabs Pajie and drags her along back to the Washington Memorial while Brick grabs Nick and follows the same actions as Jo.

"C'mon you two." Brick said annoyed.

_***FLASH***_

Brick, Jo, Nick, and Pajie returns to the Washington Memorial where the others where at. Chef and Courtney are standing by Chris' side. Chris goes back into detail with the rest of the challenge.

"Anyway, as you can see, only one piece for each team is left."

Anne Maia looks around; confused as to where the last few puzzle pieces are at.

"So...where are they?"

Pointing up, Courtney says, "Up there."

The consistence looks up in horrific awe as they see it. On the very top of the Washington Memorial, the last two puzzle pieces are pinned into the memorial. All of the cast members groan and complain. Chris blows a horn to make everyone stay quiet.

"Just to make things interesting, I've decided to make this a climbing part of the challenge. The Washington Memorial it _pretty_ tall, and full of danger! It's a perfect climbing challenge." Chris snickers. "Anyway, the two teams must choose two climbers. the rest of you will be supporting your climbers with the same material used during the trust challenge from season one. The team to get their final puzzle piece first and climb back down will win for their team. You've got one minute to choose your two climbers. Go!"

The Bald Eagles form a huddle.

"I'll volunteer to climb." Brick said.

"Done," Mikayla agreed. "Okay, anyone else? How about you, Nick, for leaving us to hang out with that one girl?"

Nick sighed and put his head down in shame. Zoey and Mike pats his back and looks at her Mikayla in anger.

"He's not doing it, Mikayla." Zoey sneered.

"She's right," Nick said as he lifts up his head. "And besides, I have a fear of heights. Only planes are an excuse for me."

"Well, then I guess I'll go with Brick." Mike volunteered. "If Manitoba can climb good, then I can. I've rocked climbed before once, so how hard can it be?"

Over at the Killer Tornados' side, Lightning raised his hand.

"I'll climb! Sha-score!" He exclaimed proudly.

Jo rolled her eyes and raised her hand too. "I guess I will too." She said bitterly.

"Don't fall, honey." Anne Maria grinned evilly.

Jo shoots her a glare.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike, Brick, Jo, and Lightning were now strapped up and ready to climb. The others were holding the supporting rope for their team's climbers.

"Oh, and climbers..." Grinned Chris. "While you're climbing..."

***Ding-Ding***

The climbers groan in annoyance. They hated this part, especially when they're forced to do it at a dangerous situation like this.

"Do we have to sing backup?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, this one's all climbers only." Chris grinned. "Aaaannnd...go!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #4- "We're The Team in America"**_

_**Type- Spoof/Parody**_

_**Song Used- "Kids in America" by "Kim Wilde"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Mike: Climbing up a dirty old tower. ****Down below, the cars in the city go rushing by. I sit here alone and I'm paralyzed.**

**Brick: Friday mornin' and everyone's moving. I can fell the heat, but it's soothing; heading down. ****I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Jo: Down town the eagles are going.**

**Lightning: Down town the eagles are going.**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team in America.**

**Bald Eagles: Woah!**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team in America.**

**Killer Tornados: Woah!**

**Everyone: Everybody lives for the vic-tor-y! **

**Mike: Bright lights the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch.**

**Brick: Not another glance. (To Jo) I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.**

**Jo: Hot shot, give me no problems. Much later baby you'll be saying never mind.**

**Lightning: You know life is cruel, life is never kind.**

**Jo: Kind hearts don't make a new story.**

**Lightning: Kind hearts don't grab any glory.**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team in America.**

**Bald Eagles: Woah!**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team in America.**

**Killer Tornados: Woah!**

**Everyone: Everybody lives for the vic-tor-y!**

**Girls (Except Jo): La la la la la la. La la la la la la. (To Boys) Sing!**

**Boys (Except Mike/Brick/Lightning): La la la la la la. La la la la la la.**

**Zoey (Referring to Mike): Almost closer, honey that's better. Get the piece, and lead us to victory. Feeling right. Oh don't try to stop baby. Win the fight.**

**Mike: Out here, a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**Brick: I don't want to go early.**

**Mike & Brick: New York to East California.**

**Jo & Lightning: There's a new wave coming I warn you.**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team in America.**

**Bald Eagles: Woah!**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team in America.**

**Killer Tornados: Woah!**

**Everyone: Everybody lives for the vic-tor-y!**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team.**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team.**

**Bald Eagles & Killer Tornados: We're the team in America.**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team.**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team.**

**Bald Eagles & Killer Tornados: We're the team in America.**

**Mike & Brick: We're the team.**

**Jo & Lightning: We're the team.**

**Everyone: We're the team in America!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By the time the song is over, Jo and Lighting were the first ones to grab their team's last puzzle piece and put their team's symbol together first before Mike and Brick got theirs.

"The Killer Tornados win the challenge!" Chris announces, causing the Bald Eagles to grown in disappointment. "Bald Eagles, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** Crap! Now we've got no choice, but to stay in loser class- _AGAIN!_ Aurg! We _BETTER_ win next time!

* * *

Back on the Total Drama jet, it is shown that all of the members of the Bald Eagles have just now stamped their votes. We then cut to the loser room, where Chris is reading the votes. Everyone is nervous as to who will be shot down out of the plane today. Courtney is standing next to Chris, grinning, while Chef has the plane's door open.

"Hmm...interesting..." Chris looks up and looks at the Bald Eagles. "Well, all I can say is this: Nick, you've ditched your team for a date that didn't last so long. What do you have to say about that?"

"Besides that fact that it was the shortest amount of fun I've ever had since being here?" Nick grinned.

Chris gaged and looked over at Mikayla. "Mikayla, your attitude today is a _pretty good_ reason for your team to vote you off. Thoughts?"

"You can't blame me," Mikayla remarked. "I can't get any good sleep while in loser class _or_ get a decent breakfast!"

Grinning, Chris looks at Brick. "And Brick, you've got into a fight with Jo, and cost your team the win in the last part of the challenge, along with Mike. How do you plead to that?"

"To honor my team, if I don't make it, I'll take it like a man and a true solider." Brick responded.

"All of your votes have been casted," Chris said. "And according to these votes, the unlucky loser of the day _is_..."

Everyone was crossing their fingers; praying that it won't be their turn to fall out of the plane. Well, one of them was going to, and it wasn't going to be pretty for them. Or so that's what they thought, because about a minute after Chris finished his sentence, he shouted, "COURTNEY!"

Courtney's eyes widen; she screams, "WHAT?!"

But before Courtney could take any action, Chris picks up a parachute, and pushes it towards Courtney, followed by shoving her forcefully out of the open plane door. Chef closes it, and the host turns to see the Bald Eagles looking slightly confused and shocked at the same time.

"Yep!" Chris beamed. "It was just a reward challenge! You're all safe..._for now_..."

The Bald Eagles stand up and cheer. Mike and Zoey share a lovely kiss, Brick and Nick give each other a high-five, Dakota and Dawn group hug, and Mikayla self-cheers.

Chris turns to the camera, and says, "For now, we're still on thirteen consistence, _but_, one of them _will_ be going home next time! Find out who's next, on next week's episode of Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The screen goes black.

* * *

**ON THE NEXT ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE!**

***Singing* It's Hollywood!**

**Chris- Fame and riches!**

***Singing* Everyone's dream is Hollywood!**

***Dakota and Pajie growl at each other***

**Dakota- I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**Nick *Confessional*- *Throws up***

***Singing* Everything gets nasty in Hollywood!**

**Jo- Fire!**

***Cannon Fire & Anne Marie getting hit by cow poop***

**WHO WILL BE NOMINATED IN HOLLYWOOD? FIND OUT ON AN ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE! **

**Chris- Hollywood's vicious.**

* * *

**Well, next we're going to HOLLYWOOD! XD**

**Oh, I'm gonna enjoy THIS one...hehe...**

**See ya next time! :)**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	5. Great Film Drama

**Episode 5: Great Film Drama**

"Last time, on Total Drama: World's Revenge!" Chris exclaims.

**_*FLASH*_**

"We've made a little visit to America's capitol city- Washington D.C.! Our presidential catwalk challenge has proven winners...and disgusting _LOSERS_..._Lightning_! After a round of twerking and throwing up our breakfast, the teams went on a scavenger hunt, hunting for the pieces of their team symbol. The third and final piece to reassemble their teams' symbol was a climbing race to the top of the Washington Monument. At the end, the Killer Tornados won, and the Bald Eagles were sent to the elimination room. Instead of throwing a player out of the game, it was actually Courtney, who made a cameo and fell for a _hilarious_ prank brought upon by me, Chef, and Courtney's layers. Well played."

_***FLASH***_

"Now, we're still thirteen teens short! Who's gonna be next to fall out of the sky? Find out now, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

In the cockpit, Chris is on the phone while Chef is flying the plane.

"Okay? He is? Great! Yeah, yeah, just make sure he arrives on a leash and maybe give him some extra pills. Okay, thank you for letting me know. M'kay, by." Chris says as he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chef curiously asked.

"You know..._them_." Chris replied.

It took Chef about a few minutes to get what Chris was talking about; he says, "Oh...you mean _he's_..."

"Doing better? Yeah." Chris replied.

_***FLASH***_

In first class, Pajie is reading a book when suddenly, Lightning and Scott come running pass her, accidently knocking her drink and spilling all over her. With a gasps, she looks over at Scott and Lightning and gets pissed.

"Hey!" She hissed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sha-shut up!" Lightning snapped at her.

With a roll of her eyes, Pajie goes back to reading her book. "Idiots..." She muttered under her breathe.

Scott quickly snaps his head over to her and grins evilly.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Scott:** Pajie...she was with Nick the last episode. And seems to get flattered easily. If I can use flirtation upon her, maybe I can get her into joining my alliance with the others.

**Pajie:** My team? Well...I can't say that I like _all_ of them. It's nice to have at least _one _that I can relate to- Anne Maria. B's nice and all, even if he's always giving everyone the silent treatment. But so far, five episodes with Jo, Scott, and Lightning?! I'd rather stick a flamethrower up my butt and light it than ben on a team with _them_! ***Sighs Sadly*** If only Nick and I were on the same team still. He's so sweet. In D.C., he and I had a good time out on the town. Yes, I got chewed out by my team, and I'm sure Nick has too, but it was worth it.

* * *

Scott takes a seat next to Pajie and firmly grasps he hand, making her lift her head up from her book and give Scott and dirty look. Forcefully pulling her hand away, Pajie says ever so bitterly, "Um, may I help you?"

"Why, yes, Pajie, you can..." Scott says as her wraps his arm around her. Pajie is now still and uncomfortable. "You see, Pajie," Scott began. "I've notice just how...you know...pretty you are. Not to mention very strong and smart. You really showed some great team work in the last challenge. How about putting that team spirit into use, and join my alliance with Jo, Anne Maria, and Lightning?"

Pajie gives Scott a dirty look again once more. As a plane intendant passes by with a tray full of sweets, Pajie sneakily takes a small cake, and pounds it into Scott's face roughly. Getting up, Pajie collects her book and walks out of first class.

"Um...okay...think about it then?" Scott asked; his face is still covered by cake.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Scott:** Okaaaaaay... that didn't work.

* * *

"Loser class _again_?" Mikayla asked bitterly as her and the rest of the team sit on the benches. "_When_ are we gonna boost up our game again?"

"Perhaps," Dawn spoke up. "If we stay on task _even more_, we could actually win."

The rest of the team smiled and nodded in response.

"Yes, sir!" Nick agreed. "No distractions. _Only_ game tactics."

Just then, Pajie walks past the loser class while holding her book against her chest with her hands cross-covering it. She looks to her right and smiles; giving Nick a wink as she walks by.

"Hey, Nick." She beamed.

"Hey, Pajie..." Nick responded dreamily.

Upon watching this scene, Mikayla gives Nick a highly irritated look. Nick notices this, and gets nervous. He suddenly gets up, and follows Pajie, just to get away from his own team. "Hey, Pajie, wait up!" He called out.

Zoey looked over at Mikayla and asks, "Why'd you give him that dirty look?"

"Because he just broke our team's vow," She replied. "By not allowed to get distracted, he got _distracted_! All about that stupid, Miss Hollywood!"

"So?" Mike said. "It's his first love. Surly you must understand, right?"

Mikayla's eyes pop wide open in realization; Mike was right...in a way. Just as that thought occurred to her, Mike kisses Zoey softly on the lips. Mikayla witnesses this, and gags.

Brick laughed at this. "Hey, get a room you two!" He joked.

When Mike and Zoey pulled away, they laughed with Brick, and so did Dakota and Dawn. Mikayla, however, grunts in annoyance.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** With any luck, the teams will be merging before we all know it, and I'll be one step ahead of shoving Zoey out of this fucking plane! I'm just so _sick_ of seeing pretty much everyone so happy and in love! Especially Mike and Zoey! _ZOEY_...Oh, I'll get Mike eventually...oh yes.

* * *

The Total Drama plane makes a soft landing by a huge film lot. The consistence walks out of the plane and steps in front of the gates.

"What?! You mean to tell me that we're back at this crappy film lot?!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Not really..." Chris said as he approaches them. "Look to your right."

Everyone looks to their right, and gasps in wondrous awe. In front of them was the Hollywood sign. Dakota and Pajie nearly cried with joy.

"OMFG! HOLLYWOOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dakota and Pajie exclaimed excitedly, while jumping up and down and clapping their hands all girly like.

Everyone but Nick showed annoyance and covered their ears while closing their eyes. Nick, however, just smiled lovely at Pajie, happy to see her excitement. And, wel, he wasn't going to lie, he was just as excited to be at Hollywood too. It was his dream just as much as Pajie and Dakota's.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** I literally _LIVE_ here! This is _PERFECT_! There's no way that my team could lose!

**Pajie:** Eeeeeeeeee! Hollywood! Now, not only is this my dream, but it's also a test. A test of proving to Dakota that _I_ am the biggest superstar actress, and _NOT_ her!

**Nick *Sighs Lovely*:** Awww...Pajie-Wajie is excited to be here! What a woman.

* * *

The cast was now at a fake award ceremony, just like the one used for Total Drama: Action and Total Drama: Back in Action. Chris was standing at the same alter and the cast were sitting down at the same benches. The award ceremony may have _looked_ the same, but this time, they were actually in Hollywood.

"Listen up, my little stars," Chris spoke through the microphone. "Today's challenge is much like season two's riot on set challenge. If you've seen or heard of the Oscar rewards, then you're gonna _love _this! Today's challenge is a traditional Hollywood theme. Both teams are making five- count them- _FIVE_ short films! Your team will require a director, a writer, and whoever else. You'll also want two actors- use them for every short film made. Once you all are done making those five short films, both teams will come back here, where we shall _present_ the films, _and_ hand out Gilded Chris Rewards. Your goal is to get three or more Gilded Chris Rewards, so, if your team receives more Gilded Chris' than the other team, then your team wins. And the losers _WILL_ be sending home a loser tonight."

Jo raised her hand.

"What if we either don't have an idea for a film or we run out of time while filming it?"

"Good question, Jo," Chris answered. "And I don't give a fuck. Your time will be up _once_ your time is up. That meaning we only got the day to use this film lot. The Hollywood company here is only letting us use this lot for the day, so we need to be quick about this."

The teams all look at each other and shrug.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris said. "Both teams must make a short film out of five _different _movie genres. Bald Eagles, you're movie genres are...Romance, Western, Sci-Fi, Action, and Fantasy." The Bald Eagles beams with excitement. Chris turns to the Killer Tornados. "And for the Killer Tornados, your genres are as following...Horror, Adventure, Comedy, Musical, and Mystery."

The Killer Tornados, as well, shows interest.

"Any questions? Concerns? Comments? No? Good. Let's keep it that way. Now...GO!" Chris bellows.

The entire cast quickly rushes out of the reward ceremony area, and to their own studio.

**_*FLASH*_**

The Bald Eagles were sitting down in one of the many studios in the film lot. They only had one hour to make five shirt films. But before they go all willy-nilly, they needed to put together their jobs.

"It's been my _dream_ to make films in Hollywood!" Nick exclaimed. "I just _have_ to be the director!"

Nick gets down on his knees and pleas, forming a puppy dog face during the process as he begs his teammates. The girls (except Mikayla) went, "Awwwwww!", while Brick and Mike laughed about Nick's desire by going_ this _far into the begging. Mikayla rolled her eyes in annoyance and picks up a director's cap and sunglasses and tosses them to Nick.

"Done! Just _stop_ with the face already! Geez, you're creeping me out, weirdo." She demanded.

"Oh! I'll be the writer!" Zoey volunteered.

Mikayla started to write things down. She placed Nick as the director, and Zoey as the writer. "Okay," She said, turning to Mike. "And..._you_, Mike?" She asked all dreamily.

"Ah..." Mike stuttered; he couldn't find the right words to respond. Mikayla just creeps him out.

Brick suddenly gasps in excitement; saying, "Mike! _You_ could act!"

"Huh? Me?" Mike asked in surprise.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick:** Trust me when I say this: Mike can _really_ act! Look, I know about his M.P.D and all, but when he's just himself, I've seen him. Heck, he and I did a little round of Improve at some point before this season started. And, if he_ does_ turn into one of his personalities, then he can boost our chances of winning up! Hello victory, and goodbye Jo! Let's face it, she's a goner- I've seen her team. They seem to want her gone.

**Mike:** Um...I'm not _too_ sure about this...but I could at least give it a shot. And besides, with my personalities, maybe I could help us win. Depends on who's acting with me though.

* * *

"I...ah...s-sure!" Mike smiled.

"Then it's settled then," Mikayla continued to write on her notepad. "Nick- Director. Zoey- Writer. Mike- Actor Number 1. Dawn- Props. Brick- Camera. And I'll do the lighting." Mikayla stood up and turned to get started.

Looking around, Zoey began to grow worried. They were missing a player. "Where'd Dakota go?"

"Oh, she told me she was going to the bathroom." Brick said as he got up to get to work as well.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** _Bathroom_? Please! I only lied to Brick, so that I can spy on the other team. Paije claims to be the better actress, and I'm gonna take her down!

* * *

"Listen up, people!" Paije exclaimed forcefully. "_I'm_ acting!"

"And so will _I_!" Scott winked.

Paije glared at Scott, which made him move away as far away from her as possible. Anne Maria stand up and started walking to a large room, calling out, "I'll do the makeup and costumes! You two gotta look _bangin'_!"

B was already doing tech work; he was also going to direct. Jo was starting to write; she was also going to be in charge of the camera recording. And Lightning was going to work on the props.

As Paije walks out of her studio, she bumps into Dakota, making the two fall down. Rubbing their own heads, the two females glared at each other in rage and determination.

"Better kiss your butt goodbye, honey," Paije smirked as she gets up. "Because it will be _you_ who will be going home once_ my _team wins, and _your_ team sees just how _pathetic _your acting is!"

"Oh yeah?!" Dakota challenged. "How's _this_ for 'bad acting'?!" Dakota then takes out some mascara from her pocket and pokes her eyes, making Paije look at her in shock; actually concerned. But alas, Dakota takes a few minutes for her to start crying before...

"Oh, Daddy! Please! Oh, in lord's name, _PLEASE_, Daddy! My life ain't complete without him!" Dakota balled out in a country girl accent. Paije's eyes widen and her mouth drops open slightly. "You're 'lil baby girl ain't no baby-child anymore, Daddy! I'm a grown woman!"

Once Dakota was done, Paije was still look quite impressed.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Paije:** Hm, not bad.

* * *

Paije, realizing what she was doing (being impressed by _Dakota_), quickly snaps out of it, and the two get into each other's faces and grow like a patch of viscous tigers.

"How about a little challenge then?" Paije growled. "May the best actress wins!"

"Deal..." Dakota growled back.

The two stop glaring and growling into each other's faces once they hear...

***DING-DING***

"Oh no," Dakota sighed as they separate from each other's reach.

Oh, yes!" Chris exclaims excitedly as he makes way toward the two girls. "This little feud against you two sounds like a perfect song number! Now let's hear it."

Dakota and Paije glared back at each other. As Paije rushes her way back to her own studio, the background music can be heard.

"I WILL **_DESTROY_** _YOU_!" Dakota roars before sprinting back to her team's studio.

The background music is getting louder.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Listen up!" Paije yells as she enters the studio once more. "We need to get started _NOW_! GET TO IT!"

The music get's louder...and louder.

**_*FLASH*_**

"C'mon, everyone!" Dakota roars as she enters her studio. "We've got a challenge to win! I'll act! Now...let's go!"

And suddenly, the music is fully noticeable, and the scene changes into a pink and silver scene of Dakota and Paije; as their own team is working on the film set from behind them. The two girls glare at each other in determination.

The setting is now ready for Dakota and Paije's song battle against each other.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #5- "When I Grow Up"**_

_**Type- Normal**_

_**Song Used- "When I Grow Up" by "The Pussycat Dolls" (A/N: Don't ask! I've only heard it ONCE, and it seemed fitting to this scene!)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dakota: Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See, every time you turn around they screaming your name.**

**Paije: Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See, every time you turn around they screaming your name.**

**Dakota: Now I've got a confession.**

**Paije *To Dakota*:**** Ha Ha Ha Ha! *Stops and to self* When I was young I wanted attention. **

**Dakota *To Paije*: Ha Ha Ha Ha! And I promised myself that I'd do anything! **

**Paije *To Dakota*: Ha Ha Ha Ha! *Pushes Dakota out of her way* Anything at all for them to notice me!**

**Dakota *To Paije*: Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

_**(The scene changes to a photo shoot. Paije and Dakota are on two separate sides of the room while being photographed. Dakota is on the right side of the room- all in pink. And Paije is on the other side of the room- all in silver.) **_

**Dakota/Paije:**** But I ain't complaining. We all wanna be famous.**

_**(The scene changes once more as Dakota and Paije gets up and walks towards the screen, stripped out of their photo shoot clothing and into short, dace club-like dresses. Dakota in pink and Paije in silver once more. The scene behind them is the Hollywood city with the Hollywood sign in the background. The city lights are sparking. Dakota and Paije strikes poses as they continue to stand in front of the screen.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** So go ahead and say what you wanna say!**

**_(Dakota and Paije turns to glare at each other. Their hands are on their hips as their faces are inches apart. Eyes are darting at each other.)_**

**Paije:**** You don't know what its like to be nameless!**

**Dakota:**** Want them to know what your name is?!**

_**(Dakota and Paije turns towards the camera, still holding onto that determining glare.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** 'Cause, see when I was younger I would say...**

_**(The scene changes once more; zooming in very fast into a red carpet walk. A pink limo pulls up, and Dakota comes out, walking the red carpet and striking poses. Both Dakota and Paije's voice are heard in the singing.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!**

_**(Another limo pulls up while pictures are still being taken- this limo is silver. Paije comes out and strikes poses next to Dakota. Paije and Dakota fight for the attention by shoving each other, pulling onto each other's hair and arms, and getting into sissy fights by slapping their hands against each other. All of this still continues as pictures are still being taken and the music is still playing.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies! **

_**(Scene changes to Dakota and Paije on a TV interview)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines.**

_**(Scene changes to Dakota and Paije in a hot tub.)**_

**Dakota/Paije: When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene!**

_**(Dakota and Paije turns and points at each other, angered and still challenging one another)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it. ****You just might get it, You just might get it. **

_**(Scene change to both teams filming and struggling while Paije and Dakota give it their all. Everyone except for the two are stressing out.)**_

**Dakota/Paije: Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it. You just might get it, You just might get it!**

**Dakota:**** They used to tell me I was silly.**

**Paije *To Dakota: ****Ha Ha Ha Ha! *To Self* Until I popped up on the TV.**

**Dakota *To Paije* La La La La! *To Self* I always wanted to be a superstar!**

**Paije *To Dakota* Ha Ha Ha Ha! *To Self* And knew that singing songs would get me this far!**

**Dakota:****La La La La!**

_**(Scene changes to world premier of a movie. Both Dakota and Paije are in that movie, fighting to the death.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** But I ain't complaining. ****We all wanna be famous.**

_**(Paije forcefully kicks Dakota off the plateform that they were fighting on. The scene cuts to Dakota falling and crashing into a limo.)**_

**Dakota: So go ahead and say what you wanna say!**

_**(Paije is seen riding another limo, right next to Dakota. Both girls' top bodies are seen out of the top of the limo from the celing window. Both Dakota and Paije are holding paintball guns, aiming for each other.)**_

**Paije:**** You don't know what its like to be nameless!**

**Dakota:**** Want them to know what your name is?!**

_**(Dakota and Paije begins to fire their paintball guns rapidly at each other.)**_

**Dakota/Paije *Over-Dub***** 'Cause, see when I was younger I would say...**

_**(Scene change into a dance club, where Dakota and Paije are club dancing on the dance floor, battling it all out for their own attention.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!**

_**(Fans begins to crowed around Dakota and Paije, wanting autographs. Dakota and Paije both begin to sign all of the autographs.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!**

_**(Scene change to a bunch to a pink and silver canvas. Magazines and TV's with Dakota and Paije's face on them fly around, with them singing still. Even a bunch of "fans" are flying around as well, taking pictures.)**_

**Dakota/Paije *Over-Dub***** When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines! When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene!**

_**(Scene changes once more; now in between their teams' studios. Their team are standing behind them while watching Dakota and Paije mouth off each other in song.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it. You just might get it, You just might get it. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it. ****You just might get it, You just might get it!**

_**(Scene then explodes, showing Dakota and Paije on the catwalk.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** I see them staring at me. ****Oh, I'm a trendsetter! Yes this is true, 'cause what I do, no one can do it better! You can talk about me, 'cause I'm a hot topic!**

_**(Paparazzi comes out, taking a bunch of pictures of Dakota and Paije while they're striking poses.)**_

**Dakota/Paije: I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it!**

_**(The scene changes back to their teams working on filming. Both Dakota and Paije are giants, glaring at each other while their teammates are working like crazy.)**_

**Dakota/Paije: When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies! ****When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies! ****When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines! ****When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene!**

_**(Dakota and Paije grabs each other by the throat, trying to chock each other.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, Y****ou just might get it, You just might get it!**

_**(Dakota and Paije stops trying to kill each other and looks down at their team, bending low enough to yell at their faces.)**_

**Dakota/Paije *To Teammates***** Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it ****You just might get it, You just might get it!**

_**(Scene changes to Dakota and Paije shooting their last films.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies! ****When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies! ****When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines! ****When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene!**

_**(Everyone except for Dakota and Paije shows tiredness.)**_

**Dakota/Paije:**** Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, ****You just might get it, You just might get it.**

_**(Dakota and Paijes' team falls down, exhausted.)**_

**Dakota/Paije: ****Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, ****You just might get it, You just might get it.**

* * *

By the time the song is over, both the Bald Eagles and the Killer Tornados are seen tired; except Dakota and Paije. In the Killer Tornados' studio, everyone except Paije shows tiredness and are glad that they've just completed their films.

"Finally," Jo breathed as she slouches down onto a sofa. "We're done!"

"I haven't been this tired since Black Friday with my girlfriend's back at home." Anne Maria whined as she slouched down next to Jo.

Paije walks by them, showing confidence. However, she hears their whines, and get's annoyed.

"Oh, quick your whining!" Paije yells at both Jo and Anne Maria. "You should be lucky that I've pushed you all to the limits! And besides, with my skills that are going to be shown on the big screen later, our team is bounded to win."

Jo and Anne Maria raises their eyebrows at her and shows annoyance; mostly anger.

"Speak for yourself..." Anne Maria said.

**_*FLASH*_**

On the Bald Eagles' side, in the studio, everyone as well (except for Dakota, of course) showed signs of tiredness.

"Man...I never thought directing could be _that_ hard!" Nick exclaimed tiredly.

The others nodded in agreement. Dakota was sitting down on one of the chairs, checking herself in her mini makeup mirror. Looking up at her team, she asks, "But it was worth it...right?"

The others give her the same look at the Tornados gave to Paije. Just then, the intercom came on; Chris.

"C'mon everyone! Time's up! Arrive at the Gilded Chris Reward Ceremony and clam your prize,"

Dakota squealed, "Yay! And with our _amazing_ films, we can _never _loose!"

"After the break." Chris added.

A split screen on Dakota and Paije comes on, they show annoyance by Chris' announcement.

"Hey!" They yelled.

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

When the screen comes back on, the original Gilded Chris Reward Ceremony theme song came on, along with the original entrance them music, complete with the sides of Chris and fireworks.

_***FLASH***_

Right now, both teams were taking their seats at the ceremony. Just as Dakota takes her seat, the last of her team to sit, Paije walks by, giving Dakota a dirty look, but along with a grin.

"Good luck, honey," She said sarcastically. "And my the drop of shame await."

Dakota, angered, gets up and confronts her, saying, "Just you wait, Paije! My team did a very excellent job! We are bound to win!" Dakota hissed.

Paije rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She says. While walking pass the rest of the Bald Eagles, she blows Nick a kiss. He catches it, and blows one right back.

Looking at his team, Nick shows concern for himself when he sees both Mikayla and Dakota giving him dirty looks.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** Urg! She's not even on our team!

**Dakota:** Showing support?! Okay, I know it's his first love and all, but Paije is a total **(Censored)**! If we loose tonight, I will _not_ be the one going home, it shall be _him_!

* * *

Chris and Chef walks onto the stage. Chris in his suit and Chef in his pink, sparkled dress. Chef was standing next to a table with five Gilded Chris' on there- at least one for each team.

Speaking into the microphone, Chris says, "And now...welcome to TDWR's Gilded Chris Reward Ceremony iiiiinnn...HOLLYWOOD!" Everyone claps and shows excitement. "Okay, you all know the drill," Chris continues. "We will be showing each short film each team. The film _must_ have the following: Two of the same actors, a well-played out story and script, and a different theme. We'll be having five rounds. If one of the teams get the most Gilded Chris', then that team will be flying in first class to our next destination. And the losers will be losing a player tonight."

Dakota looks over at Paije, who's sliding her finger underneath her chin while glaring at her evilly, showing the death sign.

"Okay," Chris takes out a sheet of paper. "Up first- the Bald Eagles with their romance film, titled..._Bloody Hearts_."

**XXXXX**

_The scene is in the forest, Dakota and Mike are dressed up. Dakota as herself, and Mike as himself. The only difference in Mike's appearance was that he looked pale and had fake fangs on. He, as well as Dakota, looked undead._

_"But...but Eddy...why?" Dakota asked._

_"Because..." Mike said. "I am too dangerous for you. You know why. I'm a monster..."_

_"Oh..." Dakota breathed. "But don't you love me, Eddy? Huuuuuh?"_

_"I do, Belle..." Mike groaned. "I dooooooo..."_

_Dakota breathed breathlessly before saying, "But...you're so...laaaaame, that it's sooo seeeeexy..."_

_"You don't know me quite well," Mike remarked. "I sparkle in the sunlight...and-"_

_"So you're a..."_

_"Yes..." Mike finished._

_Dakota gasped faintly. _

_"I knew it..." She breathed. "Does that makes you...a...a fairy?"_

_There was a long pause between the two._

_"...Yes..." He breathed. "Which is why I must say goodbye."_

_"Oh, Eddy..." Dakota said emotionless. "Kiss me goodbye at least."_

_"Very well..." Mike said._

_The lean in, moaning emotionlessly and using tongue._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

Everyone except for the Bald Eagles showed disturbing faces as their eyes were glued onto the blank screen with shock. The Bald Eagles showed embarrassment and were ashamed of themselves.

"Well..." Chris said; finally breaking the silence. "That was...something..."

Mike and Dakota looks at Zoey, who looks unhappy. Dakota rubs her back as Mike takes her hands in a gentle way.

"Zoey...I'm so sorry! You know that I-"

"I know..." Sighed Zoey, looking up at him. "And besides, I wrote the screenplay. I'm not mad at you guys, just...still a little torn that's all."

Mike and Dakota continue to give Zoey comfort.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** I know that I wrote the screenplay, but it's just so disappointing to see you man kissing another woman. Even if it was acting.

**Mike:** I'm gonna have to make things up with Zoey. I need to make her feel better.

**Dakota:** To everyone _and_ Sam, I did _not_ enjoy that kiss! I mean, I not saying he sucks...I'm just saying that you know, I have a boyfriend, and it just felt weird, and...I should stop talking, shouldn't I?

**Anne Maria:** Hm...maybe I should've volunteered to act. If I were on the other team.

**Paije:** Dakota...is going _down_!

* * *

"Okay, time for the next one!" Chris announces as he takes out another sheet of paper. "From the Killer Tornados, we have their horror film..._Alone_."

**XXXXX**

_Paije is walking into a living room, holding a phone close to her ear. She quickly grabs a knife from the kitchen. On the phone, Scott's voice can be heard._

_"P-Please!" Paije screams. "If you don't stop calling me now..."_

_"Shh!" Says Scott on the other end. "You can't stop me..."_

_"I'll simply just call the cops!" Paije roars into the phone._

_Scott's evil laughter can be heard, which startles Paije._

_"Silly, child..." Breathed the dark voice that was Scott's. "No one will be able to save you...because I've cut off your phone line..."_

_"No you-" Paije was about to finish, but the phone went off. She then tries to dial the police's number, but the phone wouldn't work. She begins to get scared. "..Didn't." She whispered to herself._

_The lights then shut off, after flickering on and off multiple times. _

_Paije, in a panic, cuddles herself onto the couch, waiting for whoever was calling her to come to her. With her knife in the air, Paije had a determining look of confidence; yet she was still frightened. Tears of fear went down her face._

_Suddenly, the door creeps open._

_Paije didn't have any time to act, because once the door was fully open, she screamed with terror as someone was grabbing her..._

_Stabbing sounds and trembling screams could be heard._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

"Now _that_ was something!" Chris smiled. "Much better than the _other team's_..." He looked over at a very disappointed group- the Bald Eagles.

Chef picks up a Gilded Chris Reward. Chris opens an envelope and reads it, "And the first Gilded Chris goes to...The Killer Tornados!"

The Killer Tornados cheer, and Paije catches the first Gilded Chris, along with sticking her tongue out at Dakota, which makes her mad.

"Looks like the Tornados are winning, Eagles..." Smirked Chris.

"Oh, shut it and get to the next round!" Dakota roars at Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, geez...round two it is!" Chris grinned.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dawn: **If I were Dakota, I would keep my temper down. It's not over yet.

* * *

"Alrighty now," Chris says as he reads another sheet of paper. "With the Bald Eagles...for their western themed film..._Showdown_."

**XXXXX**

_Western-themed music played in the background as Mike and Dakota are seen on two separate sides of a western-themed town. Their eyes daggered, glaring at each other as they reached for their guns slowly. It was a fight to the death._

_"Listen here, Ranger..." Dakota said with determination. "I'll give ya ten seconds to step out of the way, and let me through. This here is MY town."_

_"Oh, I don't think so..." Mike said back. "Because I own this town with a good heart. You stole from the bank, I must ruffle you up. A death match. Now, we can either do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours, Donna Roxie."_

_Dakota slowly reached for her gun._

_"I warned ya..." She said venomously, "One..."_

_"Now, Donna..." Mike warned._

_"...Two...Three...Four..."_

_"Donna..."_

_"...Five...Six...Seven..."_

_"Ah, okay, I see ya're chosen' the hard way." Mike glared, getting his gun._

_"...Eight...Nine...TEN!"_

_And with that, Dakota began to shoot, causing Mike's hat to fly off his head. He runs and hides behind a barrel before aiming towards Dakota, and begins to rapidly shoot. Dakota does what Mike does, and hides behind a few barrels. Mike looks up, above Dakota was a sign. With a smirk, Mike begins to shoot the sign._

_Dakota stands up to get another shot at Mike, but the sign hits her on the head, sending her down._

_"Yeeeee-haaa!" Mike exclaimed._

_Mike runs up to the knocked out Dakota, and ties her up with a rope._

_The last scene is dissolved, and we see Mike walking off into the distance, with Dakota locked up in a cell._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

"Boy," Chris said; proudly. "That was a good one."

"We can do better!" Paije exclaims, getting up from her seat.

Grinning, Chris says, "Ooooh...can we, Paije? Because, after looking through this_ next_ one from you guys, I have to say...this was bull."

Chris notices that Paije is stemmed, which gives the host pleasure. "Okay, up next, from the Killer Tornados..." Chris reads from the paper. "Their adventure film, _Walk the Plank_."

"Oh! A pirate film!" Squealed Zoey. "I love those!"

"Play!" Grinned Chris.

**XXXXX**

_The scene is two pirate ships. On the two separate pirate ships are Paije and Scott. However, Jo and Anne Maria is joining them. On Paije's ship, Anne Maria is standing next to her, and Jo was standing next to Scott on his side on his ship._

_"Caption Scott!" Paije yelled. "Surrender now, and we shall make your plank walking less painful!" _

_"Thee think so?" Grinned Scott. "Well, how about I have my first mate here take down your ship?" Scott looks over at Jo. "First mate! FIRE!"_

_Jo fires the cannon, and cow poop flies and hits Anne Maria in the face, sending her down onto the ground. Paije is looking disgusted._

_"Okay, cut!" She yells. She then turns to the camera and says, "This isn't working. I can't do this."_

**CUT**

**XXXXX**

"Wow...talk about _short_ film, huh?" Smirked Chris evilly.

The rest of the Killer Tornados were glaring and Paije in anger.

"Ya know...that sucked." Anne Maria said bitterly. "Ya know how many showers I needed after that take?!"

"And," Chris added. "Did you guys remember? Only _two_ actors."

Scott said, "We know. We just needed four people for that one."

Chris looks at Chef, who nods. Looking over at the Bald Eagles, Chris picks up one of the Gilded Chris Rewards, and throws it at the Bald Eagles, saying, "Well, looks like the Eagles wins this round!"

The Bald Eagles cheer in celebration. Dakota catches the Gilded Chris Reward and grins over at Paije.

"Round three!" Chris announces. "Sci-Fi and Comedy! From the Bald Eagles, we have a Sci-Fi called..._Invasion_."

**XXXXX**

_Dakota is seen looking through a telescope. Suddenly, an eyeball appears in the telescope, making Dakota jump with a frightful shriek. In front of her present was Mike, in a green alien costume. The costume looked a lot like the one from season two's, alien challenge._

_"Oh my God! An alien!" Dakota exclaimed._

_Mike takes out a water gun (made to look like an actual alien weapon) and points it at her._

_"Surrender, Earthling, and I shall not harm you." Mike said in a fake alien voice._

_"I shall not!" Dakota shrieks, before running off._

_"Get back here!" Mike screams._

_As Dakota is seen to continue to run, Mike chases after her, and fires his water gun, hitting Dakota. Dakota screams as she falls down with a thud. Mike crawls on top of her and pretends to suck her brain out, earning some screams of pain from Dakota._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

"Short...yet grotesque..." Chris then beams a grin. "Not bad."

The Bald Eagles smile, showing confidence.

"And now," Chris reads from the sheet of paper. "The Killer Tornados' comedy, titled, _Teas and Crumpets_."

**XXXXX**

_Paije and Scott are sitting down are dressed up as old British attire, sitting down while sipping some tea._

_"Excuse me, ma'am," Scott said in a ridiculous British accent. "I see the tea, but where is the crumpets?"_

_"I don't know," Paije replied in a British accent. "But this chair is hurtin' my buttocks."_

_Scott takes one last sit of his tea before saying, "I shall go get the crumpets"_

_"K, love." Paije said._

_As Scott leaves, Paije is continuing to sit her tea. Scott returns, with a bowl full of muffins. _

_"Here's the crumpets." Scott said, handing her the bowl._

_Paije looks at the bowl, and sculls. _

_"These aren't crumpets, you hob knocker!" She bellowed._

_Grabbing the bowl, Paije forcefully shoves the bowl of muffins into Scott's face, and rubs it hard against him. She then walks away, having Scott continuing to stand there. The bowl eventually falls off of his face, leaving a complete mess on his face._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

Everyone Laughed, pointing and looking at Scott. Scott looked irritated while Paije looked victorious, checking her nails.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Paije:** I feel victorious. Hitting Scott in the face twice _really_ releases stress.

**Scott: *Picking at his hair*** Urg! I think I still have some blueberry in my hair.

* * *

"Well, I think we all should know this round's winner..." Chris beamed. "The Killer Tornados!"

The Killer Tornados cheer again. Chef throws the third Gilded Chris reward, hitting Lightning in the face, causing him to fall down.

"Round four!" Chris exclaims. "Action and musical! From our beloved Eagles...an action film, titled, _Mortal Beat-down!_!"

**XXXXX**

_Mike and Dakota, just like in the western themed film, were standing on two separate sides of a platform, in fighting suits. Mike was in a blue suit with black strips on the sides, and Dakota was in a pink suit with black stripes._

_"You have been causing harm upon my family for far too long..." Glared Dakota. _

_"Come here and die slowly." Challenged Mike._

_Dakota sprints over towards Mike and forms a volley kick, which Mike dodges. Mike gets up to grab Dakota's arm, but gets punched in the face by Dakota, sending him down. _

_Just as Dakota climbs onto Mike, they grab each other by the neck, trying to choke each other. Mike forcefully pushes her off his body, making her fall down and roll onto her back. Mike takes out a gun and points it at Dakota's face, grinning evilly._

_"Any last words?" He hissed._

_"Yeah...walk it off,"_

_Confused, Mike asked, "What? Walk what off?"_

_"THIS!" Dakota shout, before kicking Mike in the crouch area._

_Mike screams loudly before falling down onto the ground, grabbing his crouch._

_Dakota gets up and places one of her feet upon Mike's body, showing boldness._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

"Wow...that was something," Chris then looks over at the Killer Tornados. "Killer Tornados, let's see what you've came up with."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike:** So...much...pain...

* * *

"From the Killer Tornados, we've got..._Music Girl_." Chris says.

**XXXXX**

_Paije- Ooooohh...I've got to get a liiiiife._

_Scott walked up to Paije, looking confused._

_"Um...what are you doing?" He asked annoyed._

_"Practicing! What does it look like I'm doing?!"_

_"Umm, guys..." Jo's voice is heard from behind the camera. _

_"WHAT?!" Paije snaps, looking over at Jo's direction. She gasps in shock, covering her mouth. "Y-You mean...it's been recording this WHOLE time?!"_

_"Um...yeah. I tried to warn you-"_

_Suddenly, Paije snaps in interruption, "WHY IS THE DAMN CAMERA EVEN ON ANYWAY?! WE WEREN'T EVEN READY!"_

_"Now, listen here, miss-!" Jo snapped._

_But of course, Paije interrupted. "NO! NOW WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TIME LEFT!"_

_"Well, if I may..." Scott remarked._

_"SHUT IT!" Paije snapped._

_Paije picks up a bucket that was full of some of the let over cow poop from the pirate themed film, and slams it over Scott's head. She walks off the set, cursing._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

"What the hell was _that_?!" Asked Chris. "That wasn't a musical, that was a-! You know what? Never mind! The fourth Gilded Chris goes to the Bald Eagles!" Chris exclaims.

The Bald Eagles cheer once more.

Chef throws the fourth Gilded Chris, which has Brick catching it.

"We're now tied- two-to-two points. And only one more Gilded Chris to give out." Chris announces.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Paije: (Long Censored)!**

* * *

Looking at the camera, Chris says, "We're now in our final round for the day. Which team will win the last Gilded Chris and become victorious by flying in first class? Let us find out, because this round...is fantasy versus mystery."

Taking out the last sheet of paper, Chris reads, "And the Bald Eagles came up with an interesting fantasy short, called..._Tinker Winkle_."

**XXXXX**

_Mike is sitting down in a chair, reading a book, when Dakota suddenly comes in, dressed up like a fairy, and being dangled in the air with a rope tied around her stomach. She pulls out a thing of glitter from her pocket, and throws it into the air before taking out her fake wand._

_"My name is Tinker Winkle! And I'm the most jolliest fairy in all the land!" Dakota then lightly taps Mike's head with her wand. "Ting!" She sung._

_Mike raised an eyebrow before replying, "Oh! Uh...where on earth did you come from, ah...Tinker Winkle?"_

_"Oh, I just came from a splendid world of pure imagination! I came from the sparkly world of...Fairy Land! And I'm here to grant you a wish!" She beamed._

_Mike places his book down before saying, "Okay, I think I know that I want to wish for..." Dakota got her wand ready. "I wish for a..." _

_However, Mike slips off his chair, and hits his head against the floor, yelling, "Crap! My head!"_

_"Crap...head..." Dakota said, trying to put them together. She then gasps and beams brightly. "Oh! A crap on your head?! SPLENDID!" _

_"Huh?" Mike got up. He then gasps with his eyes widen in shock. "N-NO, WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I-!"_

_Too late. Because with one swish from Dakota's fake wand, a pile of random junk falls down, burring Mike underneath the pile._

_"What a splendid wish!" Dakota sang._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

Once the screen turned off, everyone looked at Dakota and Mike, giggling a little.

"Wow...what a fantasy," Chris said sarcastically. "Anyway, this end this thing with a little mystery from...the Killer Tornados! Presenting..._The Widow_!"

**XXXXX**

_Scott and Paije was, once again, in old timed clothing. Scott was writing things down onto a sheet of paper while Paije was sitting in a chair._

_"Tell me, Miss Duel," Scott said. "Where were you yesterday, 7:55 PM, hmmm?"_

_"I was taking a stroll," Paije replied. "Through the neighborhood."_

_Scott went back to his notepad._

_"Interesting..." He said. "And I assume that your husband was here alone, yes?"_

_"Yes," Paije replied._

_Scott walked over toward a desk, and Paije flinches a little. As Scott pulls open one of the drawers, he pulls out a knife with fake blood on it. Paije screams._

_"And I assume that you were walking with this knife, yes?" Glared Scott. "The same knife that YOU used to kill your own husband?!"_

_"H-How..." Breathed a shocked Paije. "How did you know?"_

_"Easy," Smirked Scott. "I simply did a DNA test on this knife that I've found lying next to the dead body. From my suspicions, you killed you own husband, went on a quick stroll as if nothing had happened, went home, and pretended to be shocked by this...'accident'." Paije slowly got up, but Scott dropped the knife and slowly began to walk towards her; he says, "Now, I ask you, is that the truth?"_

_"YOU WON'T TAKE ME! NEVER!" Screamed Paije, before running._

_Suddenly, Paije trips on her dress, and crashes into the scenery that was behind the desk, causing the whole scene to fall down on top of them; crashing right through them._

_They looked shocked after the scenery crashes through them._

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

Chris was laughing; nearly crying. However, Paije didn't find this amusing at all, and stands up, screaming, "Not funny, Chris!"

"Um, yes it _IS_!" Chris exclaimed. "Now, let me see here..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota: *Praying*** Paije goes down, Paije goes down, Paije goes _DOWN_...

**Paije: *Praying*** Dakota goes down, Dakota goes down, Dakota goes _DOWN_...

* * *

"And now...our final two nominees..." Chris said with a grin. "The winners of the Hollywood challenge _and_ the Gilded Chris Reward _is_..."

There was a long brief silence.

...

...

...

.._..._

...

...

...

"The Bald Eagles!" Chris exclaims, having Chef throw the last Gilded Chris at the Bald Eagles.

The Bald Eagles cheered all around, holding up their three Gilded Chris Rewards high in the air while celebrating. The Killer Tornados, however, just slunk and looked depressed while watching their opposites celebrate in glorious victory. They believed that they had this challenge in the bag. Turning towards the Killer Tornados, Dakota yells at Paije, "Guess _I'M _the better actress, _HUUUUUUH_?!", and laughed.

Paije looked like she was beginning to explode. All of her teammates noticed this. Scott walked up to her, saying, "Look, I've had my own fair share of losing before, it ain't so ba-"

Before he could finish, however, Paije punches him in the face, sending him down.

"URG! I'm on a team of worthless, lazy people!" She bellowed, walking away.

The rest of the Killer Tornados glare at her in annoyance as they watch Paije exit the ceremonial room. Chris turns to the losing team, and says, "Killer Tornados, I'd choose your best loser if I were you...", and walks off stage with Chef.

"Oh...I've got an idea who." Jo sneered.

Nick, with a good sense of hearing, gasps faintly to himself, and looks over at the Killer Tornados, who looked like they were discussing who to eliminate. He gulped. He had to warn Paije somehow.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota: *Sighs victoriously* **Well, well...what a day. I've proven myself the better actress, Paije's productions kept on failing on her on the last two rounds, and she's possibly out of the plane tonight.

**Paije: **URG! NOOOOOOOO! I _can't_ believe this! We lost on _TWO_ challenges today, DO YOU HEAR ME?! _TWO_! The Hollywood challenge _and_ the better actress challenge against Dakota and I! Well let me tell you something, people, I am _NOT_ going home tonight! I ain't done here, do you hear me?! _I. AM. NOT. DONE. HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE_!

* * *

In the elimination room, the Killer Tornados were glaring at each other, showing such cruel negativity and hatred for each other. Chris gives the losing team a big grin of cruelty. It was time to get back into the tradition of throwing a defenseless teen out of the plane.

"Well, well..." Chris said in his usual voice. "It's been quite a day for you all hasn't it? Scott- you've gotten hit in the face more than ever in just one day. Paije- you've shown us just how much of a delightful bitch you can be with your anger issues." Chris grinned.

Paije's eyes widen with anger. She gets up and yells, "I do_ NOT_ of anger issues, nor am I a bitch!" She bellows.

"Yeeeah..." Chris smirked. "So, time to vote!"

* * *

_***VOTING***_

**Paije:** This is because he's such a _USLESS_ partner! ***STAMPS***

**Scott: **Hmmm...there's a lot of tough choses...buuuuuut...***STAMPS***

**Jo:** See ya! ***STAMPS***

**Anne Maria: **And they say that _I'M_ the bitch?! ***STAMPS***

**B: *STAMPS***

**Lightning: **Sha-by-bye! ***STAMPS***

* * *

Chris holds up the six passports, grinning evilly as he looks at the other team. He opens all six of them, and reads them.

"Hmm...let's see...ah!" Chris then says, "Oh...oh, oh, oh, oh, OH!"

"What?" Asked Anne Maria asked annoyed.

With out all of them knowing, Nick sneaks around the corner, getting nervous as he watches the elimination.

"Let's see...all of these votes lead to our two unlucky actors of the day- Scott and Paije."

Paije gasps and looks up at Chris, whispering, "What?", in complete shock.

"And tonight...our falling star _is_..." Chris grinned, looking at both Scott and Paije.

Paije and Scott looked completely scared, Chef opened the plane's door, and Nick continued to peer from around the corner, watching with nervousness.

...

...

...

...

...

"...Paije!" Chris announces.

Paije gasps loudly in complete shock.

"WHAT?! _ME_?!" She stands up in terror.

Nick gasps as well. However, on the bleachers still, Jo grins evilly at Paije.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** Yep, I had a plan all along. You see, Paije was starting to get on my nerves, along with her and Nick flirting with each other sense the D.C. challenge and all. So, just to make us loose, _I_ was the one who made everything _NOT_ according to plan on the last two filming that we did. It was for the best for our team. I take Paije out, I cause Nick's heart to break, throwing the second weakest link (Nick) out of the game, and I stand victorious!

* * *

"Paije, any last words?" Chris asked, throwing Paije a parachute.

"No," She muttered in anger while putting it on.

Before Paije could walk fully to the open plane door, Nick comes rushing into the room.

"Paije! Wait!" He exclaims.

Paije turns to Nick, who hands her a piece of paper- his number. "Text me, okay?" He smiled sadly.

Smiling back, Paije says sweetly, "Yes...Yes I will."

They soon lean in to kiss. But before they could touch lips, Chef forcefully grabs a shocked Paije, and throws her out of the plane. Her screams were very loud and full of fright as she dove right towards the earth below her. Nick, now broken hearted, rushes out of the room, sniffing to himself.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick: *Sadden*** Paije is now gone! And it's her team's fault! She wasn't bad as an actress, was she? Was it her yelling in anger after loosing? _I CAN'T ADD ANY OF THIS UP_! ***Cries to self for about five seconds. Then, he raises his head, glaring in anger towards the camera.*** Oooh...but I can avenge her. I vow to you, Paije, I _WILL_ win this for not only me, but for _YOU_! I think you got unfairly kicked off, and I'm gonna find out how! ***Looks over at the door in anger, with a growl, and then looks back at the camera.*** One...by...one...the Killer Tornados...are going _DOWN_! THAT I _PROMISE_ YOU!

* * *

Chris grins as he looks at the camera. Both he and Chef were in the cockpit.

"Four down, and twelve more to go! Who's next for the exit? Is Dakota _ever_ gonna get over with herself winning? _And_, what more kinds of drama will be unfolded? Find out, next time, on our crazed second world adventure, of Total...Drama...WORLD'S REVENGE!" Chris exclaimed.

The screen fades.

* * *

**ON THE NEXT ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE!**

**We finally get to see Rome!**

**Chris- Let's get rrrrreeeeaaady to RHUMBLE!**

**A match to the DEATH!**

***Jo versus Brick fighting match***

**Brick- Take this, Jo-ke! *Swings punch, Jo dodges, and she kicks him in the crotch***

**Chris *To Chef*- Who knew that gladiator matches could be so violent.**

**IT'S AN ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE! COMING NEXT TIME, ON FANFICTION!**

***Lightning coughing up blood***

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, everybody! :)**

**Paije- the first newcomer this season to take the Drop of Shame...pitty... :/ **

**But, hey, I planned this whole thing to begin with, so...lol!**

**Oh, and if ANY of you are gonna waste your review on a stupid reminder or request on a different story, then don't even review. I get it, I respect it, but please STOP! I'll finish my other stuff after I finish this fic, because I'm on a tight schedule now with _Zak Saturday_, the guy here on Fanfiction who's helping me with this and keeping me on task. So after I'm done with TDWR, I'll do the rest of my things.**

**Okay, so...bye for now. **

**~Fanwriter9~**


	6. Let's Rome-ble

**Episode 6: Let's Rome-ble**

"Last time, on a very special episode, of Total Drama: World's Revenge!" Chris says.

_***FLASH***_

"Hollywood! The big city of lights, fame, fortune, and a whole _LOT_ of drama! Dakota and Paije's feud against each other went over the top, declaring war on each other, to prove who's the better actress. With this feud going on, the two teams worked harder in order to impress the easily-angered girls. After filming, the team's short films were shown, in our usual Gilded Chris Reward Ceremony. At the end, the Bald Eagles _finally_ won again, and Paije was eliminated, making her this season's first newcomer to take the drop of shame; our falling star. However, it was revealed by Jo, that _she_ was the one who caused Paije's elimination and (quote-on-quote) 'anger issues', by on purposely causing her team to loose while making the last two filming's look bad. Nick even declared his revenge on the Killer Tornados, for he and Paije had found affection for one another."

_***FLASH***_

"Right now, we've got more than _five_ villains this season- we've got _six_ now; Nick. Who will surive _today's_ challenge, you may ask? I don't know. Because today, I've decided to make things _extra_ violent for our remaining twelve! Find out who's going home tonight, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

During the night on the Total Drama jet, the winners of the last challenge in Hollywood, the Bald Eagles, were enjoying their night in first class. Zoey, Dawn, and Mikayla were watching a B movie that they've received from Chris as an additional reward; it was lame, but fun to make fun of. Brick and Mike were pigging out at the winners buffet, craving down all the foods that they've haven't had in what seemed like _forever_!

"Oh man!" Mike exclaimed, mouth full, while stuffing down some chocolate chip cookies. "First class _ROCKS_! I've forgotten just how much fun this place was!"

Brick swallowed a huge thing of jello before replying, "I know right?! And think about it, if we can get on track and actually win until the teams merge, we can be like this every night and day!"

Nick was sitting in one of the first class seats. He overheard what Brick said, and grinned evilly.

_***FLASH***_

"OOoooooooo...YYyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh..._that's_ the stuff..." Dakota moaned in pleasure. Right now, she was lying on her chest, on a table, and getting a massage from an expert massage therapist that Chris had ordered for the season. "Nothing like a- Oh! Yes! Right there! Victory massage to celebrate..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** Paije is GONE! Yay! My foe has been eliminated, just like how I thought it would happen. Now that she's gone, there's only _one_ _true_ actress on this plane...moi! ***Giggles*** I mean, c'mon? She actually _thought_ that she was _better_ than me? Psh! Yeah right! In her dreams! Am I the only one who _doesn't_ miss her?

**Nick:** I. Am. Distraught! Paije is now gone, and it's all because of those damn Tornados! Well, at least I've got her number...we've been texting ever since she found her way to the ground safely. See...***Holds up phone to camera; text messages from Paije and Nick; talking to each other*** But my plan to kick _ALL_ members of the Killer Tornados out of the game is a pretty risky plan. I mean, c'mon, what if somebody begins to grow suspicious of my new...uh...behavior? But the only question is...who's the one and only member from the Killer Tornados that's the biggest threat...?

* * *

Nick gets up and begins to leave first class. Mike and Brick notices this; Brick calls out, "Hey Nick, aren't ya gonna help me and Mike finish this buffet?"

"Uh...no thanks, guys. I'm just gonna...take a little walk through the plane, that's all." Nick replied, exiting first class.

Mike and Brick looks at each other and shrugs, and goes back into pigging out. The girls (minus Dakota) approaches them, looking rather disturbed by the boys' wild actions upon the food. They were going like a pack of wolves on the entire buffet.

"Ew, gross! At least save some for the rest of us!" Mikayla strictly remarked.

Mike and Brick only responded while pigging out; the girls only heard things like, "Sorry", or, "Hear, take some of this stuff." while throwing some food close to their side of the table. Zoey and Dawn went ahead and ate what the boys had thrown over at their side, thanking Mike and Brick. Mikayla ate some of it too, but didn't even thank them; she found it disgusting how the boys ate in front of them. Well, truth be told, Mike didn't bother her that much. It was Brick that Mikayla was a little disturbed by.

"Got any spaghetti over there?" Dawn asked.

Not looking, Dawn had asked that question while taking a small bite of some French bread. A ball of spaghetti flew over and hit Dawn across the face, sending her down onto the floor. Both Zoey and Mikayla stopped eating to look over at Dawn's empty seat in shock.

"I'm okay..." Groaned Dawn; laying down on the floor next to Zoey's seat.

_***FLASH***_

"This sucks!" Complained Jo, who was eating some of that grey slop that the losers were forced to eat. Everyone else was in an agreement with Jo; that was something that was rarely done.

Lightning gets up and throws his 'food' out in the loser class room.

"I can't eat this!" Lightning exclaims. "Lightning's gonna get himself some_ real_ food!"

Lightning exits the mess hall. He eventually returns, holding a big thing of...

"Protein!" Lightning exclaimed happily; sitting down and stuffing it down his throat.

Everyone else just looks at Lightning with disgusted looks, not wanting to watch him devour all of that powder with one big gulp. Lightning wipes his mouth with his right arm, sighing with satisfactory. He then notices the amazed look from his teammates.

"Sha-what?" He asked.

Scott snickered before replying, "Dude, I've never seen so much protein getting craved like that."

"Well, because Lightning _needs_ it!" Lightning exclaimed. "If Lightning looses his protein, just like on season...uh..."

"Four..." Anne Maria finishes for him.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lightning said eagerly. "Anyway, _if _Lightning ever looses it again, _which it WON'T_, then Lightning will be weak. Which also means, Lightning won't make it further into the game!"

Jo raises an eyebrow before saying, "You know what, Lightning? You should've said that out loud to us, because what if someone tries to _steal_ it?"

"Psh! Sha-_please_!" Lightning said. "Ya'll _never_ find out where Lightning keeps his protein! It's completely hidden...safe."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Lightning:** Thank the Lord that Lightning's protein is nice and safe, away from those bunch of losers! Because everyone knows that if Lightning does get his protein, then that means there's no spark for the Lightning to strike! I've hidden it where_ nobody_ will _ever_ think to look at! I've had it stashed somewhere in the...cargo...thingy...place.

* * *

Outside the confessional, Nick was listening. After overhearing what Lightning had just confessed about his source, he grins evilly.

"Hmmm..." Nick grins.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Of course! Lightning! He's the strongest player on the Killer Tornados besides Jo! It's perfect! I already have a plan to get rid of him. But I'm not gonna start it _ just_ yet...

* * *

Cut to the next morning, everyone is woken up by a violent girls' scream. The entire plane is shook from the outside point of view.

_***FLASH***_

Everyone walks into the mess hall, seeing Lightning screaming like a girl while holding the same protein jug from last night. Everyone is watching the embarrassing sight in front of them all. They look at each other, unsure as to what to say or do.

That is, until Lightning spoke up.

"My protein!" Lightning exclaimed. "It's all gone!"

"Uh, dude, you've swallowed that whole thing last night." Scott sneered. "Didn't you say you had some more stashed somewhere on this plane?"

"I checked where I've stashed it already!" Lightning hissed. "It's all gone! Somebody has taken it from Lightning!"

Everyone gasps. Not this again. Last time someone had stolen other people's things, everyone went crazy. While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Nick only looks at Lightning as he's curled up into a ball on the ground, shaking as if he was nothing more but a scared little kid after witnessing a horror movie for the first time, or just got scared from a spooky story on a boy scouts bonfire. Or maybe...perhaps it was more like being freezing cold. Anyway, Lightning was shaking like mad. And it put pleasure in Nick, enjoying his pain.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Oh dear. What ever had happened to Lightning's protein?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_(Nick is seen in the cargo hold, searching for Lightning's stash of protein. After finding it, all in one big sack underneath some crates, he goes to the elimination room. Opening the plane's door, Nick snickers evilly before throwing the sack of Lightning's protein out of the plane.)_**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

**Nick: *Grinning Evilly*** Oopse.

* * *

Lightning gets up, glaring angrily at Dawn. He remembered last time. He remembered what went down. Lightning points at Dawn, yelling while breaking the talking, causing everyone to go silent.

"You, creepy girl!" He yelled at Dawn. "You must've stolen it! Just like last time everyone's stuff went missing!"

"What?" Gasped Dawn in shock. "N-No! That wasn't me! That was-" She was about to finish, pointing at Scott; he looked frightened, worried that Lightning was going to soon blame it on him and get into a rampage.

But thankfully, which was a very rare occasion for all of them, Chris enters the mess hall to end off the commotion that's going around.

"Listen up, people," Chris says. "We're about to land at our next destination- Rome, Italy!"

Everyone except for Lightning, who was still in rage about his protein, but quickly shuts up, because they knew that Chris had more to announce.

"Today's challenge will require everyone to participate and work even harder. And yes, I mean _everyone_," Chris says, giving everyone his usual childish smirk that usually resembled, _You're screwed today and I'll be laughing about it_. Chris continues with, "I'll be giving all of you further details once we land the plane and reach to coliseum, which is where our challenge will be held today."

As Chris exits the room, everyone was silent and looks at the other team. Lightning soon breaks the silence by saying, "Better watch out whoever took Lightning's protein, because Lightning's gonna-"

"Oh, shut up! It's just stupid powder!" Jo snapped.

The rest of the Killer Tornados nods as they agree with her. Everyone except for Lightning and Nick exits the mess hall. Nick, seeing this as his chance to spice things up even further, walks up to Lightning and says, "I'd better watch out if I were you. Your team must've search and found your protein last night."

"You for real?" Asked Lightning.

Nick nods.

"Yes, I'm for real. But listen to me: don't listen to them. They may have you fooled, but in reality, they were the ones who stolen your protein."

"Well, what should I do?" Lightning questioned. "I don't wanna loose, yet again, I do want them all to go, since it _does_ make sense that _they_ were the bandits!"

Smirking, Nick said, "Well, if I were you (and thank God that I'm not), here's what I would do...show them that you _know_ they took what's yours. Don't _hint_ at them that you know, _show _them! Get in their faces! Demand to know where they've stashed it! Show them no mercy!"

"You're...You're right!" Lightning exclaimed, running toward the loser class area. While running, he yells, "Thanks, Leprechaun!"

Nick groans in anger at Lightning's comment.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Hehehe...phase one- complete. Now for phase two.

**Lightning:** Leprechaun is right! I need to show them that I _know_ that they took all of Lightning's protein!

**Jo:** It's just stupid powder! Why would somebody go over-dramatic about that?!

**Dakota:** I didn't get _enough_ beauty sleep! What if I don't look good enough for Rome?

* * *

They were now in Rome, Italy. Inside of the coliseum, the two teams were in the center of the huge circular arena, looking up at Chris, who was all decked out in an old time Roman outfit, siting on a thrown on a balcony. Next to him was Chef and an intern.

"Welcome to Rome!" Chris announces. "Today's challenge is a traditional Roman gladiator battle. A fight to the _DEATH_!"

Everyone gasps in pure horror.

"I was just bullshitting!" Chris says, causing everyone to sigh with relief. Although, they were all _still_ pretty mad at Chris. "Your challenge for today," Chris went on. "Is actually something...pretty different. Still fighting, but not really a Rome tradition. Since we _don't_ have or own the rights to _any_ of the old Roman equipment that people used for fighting back then, this will be a _fighting_ competition."

Everyone begins to get nervous about this.

"You'll only be allowed to use the following," Chris continued. "Your wits, strength, and whatever it is that you could possibly find in that pile of junk over there." Chris then points to his right.

Everyone below follows Chris's finger, and spots a gigantic pile of junk.

Chris went into further directions with, "Also, you guys will have _three_ fighters only. So, pick three of your best fighters, and train them. You will have fifteen minutes to train your fighters, then, it's rumble time. First team to earn six points will win. Six rounds of course, which means your fighters will have two fights. Now, get to it!" Chris takes out a horn and blows it.

Everyone quickly rushes to their own area of the coliseum.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** If anyone is fighting for our team, it's gonna be _me_!

* * *

"Listen up, people!" Jo snapped. "_I'm_ fighting for our team!"

"And me too!" Lightning exclaimed, glaring at Jo.

Jo raises an eyebrow as Lightning continues to give her that dirty look. She never liked it when people gave her those looks. Well, okay, she found it a bit of a challenge- to strike fear into someone's eyes. So, just for a laugh, Jo glares back at Lightning, adding a growl for extra sense danger. Lightning doesn't really show true fear, but his glare did go away.

Anne Maria looks around her team; no one else was going to stand up and fight. With a sigh, Anne Maria raises her hand and says, "Fine, I'll fight. That's three of us."

"What?" They all (except for B) asked her.

"Yeah. You all heard me." Anne Maria sassed back.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria:** Believe it or not, I'm a pretty tough gurl. Seen me on seasons four and five? Ha! I'm a walkin', talkin', tan, ass-whoopin' can!

* * *

"Urg. Fine," Jo sneered. "But you _better_ take down one of those Eagles like you _want_ to win."

"Trust me," Anne Maria replied. "I can do this."

Scott claps and rubs his hands together. Looking at B, he says, "I guess you and I are sitting back and watching the fireworks, Beverly!"

B glares angrily at Scott, and gives him a good punch in the face, sending Scott down. The others just look down at him.

"Alright everyone!" Jo yelled. "Let's get training! Scott and B- you guys train us!"

Scott gets up from the ground, looking all dazed with his big black eye in place on his pale face with a knocked out tooth. He giggles like a little kid while saying, "Dude, course of...big come guy on...train them us let...", Scott then falls down again.

Jo face palms herself and shakes her head. This was going to be a long training session.

_***FLASH***_

Brick looks over at the Killer Tornados; Jo was training, along with Anne Maria and Lightning. Looking back over at his team with determination, Brick exclaims, "I'll fight for our team!"

"Brick, are you sure?" Zoey asked concerned. "Because Jo _is_ fighting for her team..."

"I'm more than sure!" Brick exclaimed proudly.

Mike did playful flexes; saying in a 'manly' tone of voice, "Zoey, I'll be willing to fight for our team.", and then he winks at her.

Zoey beams up at him, smiling lovely. "Oh, Mike, that's wonderful! But are you sure?"

"Of course!" Mikayla scuffed. "Mike may be scrawny, but he sure is pretty muscular! Besides, have you _seen_ him shirtless, _Zoey_?!"

"Fine," Zoey replied. "If Mike's fighting, then I'm fighting too! I'm strong as well, if you all remember."

The rest of the team agrees; except Mikayla, of course, who just gives Zoey dirty looks.

_***FLASH***_

Chris looks down from his balcony, watching as Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, and Brick are training for the fighting match. The rest of their team is training them; getting them ready. Chris shows some signs of impressment.

Looking back at the camera, he says, "Before we get to the match, questions still remain! Has Nick made Lightning more of an idiot to his own team? Is Mikayla only allowing Zoey to fight in hopes of her getting possibly injured? And _where. Is. My COFFEE?!_" Chris exclaims in anger, looking directly at his intern.

Terrified, the intern gulps and runs, getting some coffee.

Chris looks back at the camera.

"We'll be right back to find out all of the answers! Right here, on Total Drama: World's Revenge!"

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

Nick is drawling Anne Maria's face on a punching bag. Zoey is behind Nick, wearing boxing gloves while watching. She is wearing woman's sports gear; tank-top with short-shorts. Mike is wearing his usual white undershirt that he's usually wearing with his swimsuit, wearing work out shorts, and Brick is wearing an undershirt as well, while also in a pair of work out shorts.

"There!" Nick exclaimed, finally done with the Anne Maria drawling. "Now, use your imagination, Zoey, and bunch her!"

Zoey nods as Nick walks away from the punching bag. Lifting up her gloves, Zoey growls with anger, glaring at Anne Maria's face on the punching bag. She swings her arm and hits it roughly, sending it to swing back. Everyone looks at her; impressed with her strength.

"Oh yeah. We are _so_ gonna win." Dawn observed.

"Thanks, Dawn." Zoey beamed.

Just then, the punching bag swings right back towards Zoey, knocking her down onto the ground in pain. Mike gasps and rushes to her side, taking her in his arms.

"Zoey? ZOEY! Are you okay?" He asked; very concerned

Zoey opens her eyes slowly, and smiles weakly at Mike. "How's my face?" She asked.

Mike looked rather upset. Zoey got a black eye, and both of her cheeks had a very red rash on them, all due to the punching bag swinging back and hitting her when she wasn't looking. Still, Mike had to make his girlfriend feel better, because right now, he could tell that she was in slight pain. So, with a friendly smile, Mike says sweetly, "Beautiful. A little beaten up. But still _very_ beautiful."

Zoey continues to smile weakly at Mike. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. Mike smiles back at her, and helps her get back up.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while." Mike suggested.

"Okay," Zoey replied, going over to their team's bleachers.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Maybe I should've punched that bag a _little more lighter_...

**Mikayla:** Can I have a replay of Zoey getting hit by that punching bag?

* * *

"Okay, Jo, aim for my gloves!" Scott orders, holding his boxing gloves up.

Jo swings and punches Scott instead of the gloves, sending him down.

"I said the _gloves_! Not my _face_!" Scott yells, still on the ground.

"Wow...just...wow..." Anne Maria said sarcastically.

Over at the balcony, Chris is watching as both of the teams are training. He groans in boredom, wishing that he'd never given the teams twenty minutes to train, other wise, this whole thing would get to the good part.

"Well, this is taking forever. How _boring_." Chris sighed. Suddenly, and idea pops in his head, as he stands up, and points his finger the sky above him, saying, "_I_ know what would make this training session more faster!"

***DING-DING***

Everyone from both of the teams groan in annoyance.

"Do we _have_ to?" Complained Mikayla.

"And while we're _training_?!" Scott added.

Chris took out a megaphone before yelling, "Sing! Or else _none_ of you will get a chance at the million!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #6- "Let's Get Ready To Rhumble!"**_

_**Song Type- Normal**_

_**Song Used- "Let's Get Ready to Rhumble!" by "Pj & Duncan"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Nick/Dakota/Dawn/Mikayla (To Mike, Brick, & Zoey): Lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready to rumble!**

**Lightning: Watch me wreck the Mike! Watch me wreck the Mike! Watch me wreck the Mike! **

**Mikayla: PSYCHE!**

**Everyone: Lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get, lets get, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready to rumble!**

**Dakota: Straight up proovin'! We can getcha groovin'!**

**Scott: This tracks boomin'!**

**Mike: It ain't no hype!**

**Lightning: Watch us wreck the Mike! Watch us wreck the Mike! Watch us wreck the mike!**

**Mikayla: PSYCHE!**

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble! **

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble! **

**Everyone: Everybody rumble! **

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble!**

**Everyone: Everybody rumble! L****ets get ready to rumble!**

**Brick: Sit back, rap attack, don't take no flack!**

**Nick: Rhyme in time to the rythmn of the track!**

**Brick/Nick: I'm Ant (I'm Declan), a duo, a twosome!**

**Anne Maria: So many lyrics, we're frightened to use 'em! So many lyrics we keep 'em in stores! **

**Zoey: We've even got 'em coming out of our pores!**

**Dakota: Your father, your mother, your sister, your brother!**

**Dawn: Everyone's got to be an AKA lover! **

**Scott: Give us the motivation we can cause a sensation! Give us the aspiration we can cause a sensation! Give us the girls top speed! Give us the girls stampede! Stylin', smilin', everybody buck willin'! **

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble! **

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Everybody rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Everybody rumble!**

**Mike: Partners in crime, we'll never do time!**

**Nick: A sentence for us has to end in a rhyme! Raw, and pure like sushi, don't try to do me, use me, or even try to sue me! **

**Zoey: We lay down the law, we're quick on the draw! We played it, we made it, the rest don't score! No jokes, no messin', we'll teach you a lesson! **

**Brick: A state of confusion to keep you all guessin'! Freakin' it, sweatin' it, bustin' the mike! Slammin' it, jammin' it, do what you like!**

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Everybody rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Bald Eagles: Get ready! **

**Killer Tornados: Get steady! **

**Bald Eagles: And rumble!**

**Killer Tornados: Everybody rumble!**

**Scott: Freakin' it!**

**Brick: Sweatin' it!**

** Lightning: Bustin' the Mike!**

**Mike: Slammin' it**

**Nick: Jammin' it!**

**Everyone: Do what you like!**

**Bald Eagles: Lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get, lets get,Lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready, ready, lets get ready to rumble! **

**Killer Tornadoes: Watch us wreck the Mike! Watch us wreck the Mike! Watch us wreck the Mike! **

**Mikayla: PSYCHE! Lets get ready to rumble!**

**Everyone: Lets get ready to rumble! Lets get ready to rumble! Get ready! Get steady! And rumble! Everybody rumble! Lets get ready to rumble! Lets get ready to rumble! Get ready! Get steady! And rumble! Everybody rumble!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, guys," Zoey breathed out; turning to her team with determination. "Let's do this!"

_***FLASH***_

Chris and Chef looked down at the circular arena from their balcony, both teams were in possession. The Killer Tornados were on their side of the arena; the left side. While the Bald Eagles were on their side; the right.

"Consistence," Chris began. "Get in your places! Up to fight first..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **Bring.

**Anne Maria:** It.

**Brick:** On.

**Jo:** Chris.

**Zoey:** Mc.

**Lightning:** Sha-_LAME_!

* * *

"Up for the Bald Eagles," Chris continues. "Brick!"

Brick grins and gets into the circular arena. The others watches him enter the ring from behind. They all had worried looks on their faces; Jo and Lightning were fighting for the Killer Tornados; as well as Anne Maria. If anyone, Brick would be lucky to get Anne Maria. But, surely, Chris wouldn't...would he?

"And...for the Killer Tornados..." Chris grinned evilly. "Jo!"

Brick's eyes widen; as well as his whole team from behind him. Jo, sharing the same evil expression as Chris had, walks into the ring.

"This..._won't_ take long." She promised venomously.

"Oh, I know." Chris grinned. "Now...RUMBLE!"

Jo and Brick glared at each other as they were in the ring, walking around the ring in a circle while still facing one another. None of them dared to move or look away from each other's sight.

"I'll crush you," Jo sneered. "And after words, your team will vote you off for bad fighting skills."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that! Bring it!" Challenge Brick.

Jo sprinted towards him in a quick dash, and head-butts him, sending him flying backwards into the pile of junk. Everyone on the Bald Eagles' team 'oooed', observing the painful crash. The Killer Tornados, however, cheered Jo on. Brick emerges from the pile of junk, putting on boxing gloves. Jo snickers as Brick comes back into the circle, facing Jo once more.

"Like I said: BRING IT!" Brick roared.

"As you wish..." Jo snarled.

Jo began to throw rapid punches at Brick, but he was able to block each one with his gloves.

"Nice try, Jo-ke!" Grinned Brick.

Jo's eyes widen with pure anger, and growls with everlasting might as she lifts her right leg up high, and kicks Brick as hard as she ever could in the crotch, making him yell in pain as he falls onto his knees, coving his crotch. With just one more adding to the pain and pleasure, Jo gives Brick one last hard punch to the face, sending him down onto the ground hard.

Jo grins victoriously.

"Round one goes to the Killer Tornados!" Chris announces.

The rest of the Tornados cheer as Jo walks back to her team's bleachers.

"I know; I'm amazing." Jo said.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick:** _WHY_...why is it _ALWAYS_ the crotch; **_WHY?!_**

**Jo:** _THAT'S_ for calling me, Jo-ke, _DORK-STRAP_!

* * *

"Brick...are you okay?" Zoey asked, concerned as she kneels down next to Brick's side.

Brick only shook his head 'no'. Mike and Nick helps him up and takes him to the bleachers. Zoey and Dawn frowns as they watch Brick being carried back to the team's bleachers. Dakota walks up to Brick with an ice pack; she places it in between his legs.

"And now for round two!" Chris announces. "Zoey versus Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria grins viciously. Zoey looks a little nervous, but glares at Anne Maria; she glares back. Mike places a hand on Zoey's shoulder, saying, "Zoey, you do know that even though you two hate each other, you _don't_ have to try and _kill_ each other, right?"

"Yes, Mike, I'm aware of that." Zoey said with determination. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Mike and the others watch as Zoey and Anne Maria steps into the ring. They both run after each other, throwing punches like mad. Eventually, Zoey rips off a piece of Anne Maria's hair (by accident), which causes her eyes to get big; shocked, taken by surprise.

"What the-?!" Anne Maria fells her hair, gaspsing when she realizes that pieces of her hair are now missing. She growls in pure rage toward Zoey, which gets her a little too nervous.

Zoey drops the pieces of Anne Maria's hair as she slowly walks backwards, back facing the pile of junk from a few feet.

"Now...Anne Maria...I'm sorry. I really am! Please, you do know that just because we're enemies, we _don't_ have to try and _kill _each other, right?" Zoey said, reprising Mike's words before stepping into the ring.

Anne Maria continues to glare and growl at Zoey. She reaches into the pile of junk, and pulls out a trash can lid and a pipe.

"DIE, RED!" She roars, before swinging her pipe at her.

Zoey gasps, and ducks. Everyone else watches with awe; Mike showed worry.

"You can do it, Zoey!" Mike encouraged; cuffing his mouth with his hands.

Zoey reaches into the pile of junk and pulls out the same items that Anne Maria held. She swings toward Anne Maria, but she blocks the hit with her trash can lid, and attempts to poke Zoey hard in the ribs with her pipe.

Zoey ducks and swings at Anne Maria's legs, sending her down with a thud and a scream. "Ahh!" Anne Maria yells before crashing down.

"Sorry!" Zoey yelled, running back into the circular ring. Anne Maria picks up an arrow from the ground that was next to the junk pile, stands up, aims, and throws it roughly towards Zoey. She screams faintly as she blocks it. Zoey looks back at her opponent and glares; saying in a whisper, "But _not_ entirely..."

Zoey roars as she begins to run towards Anne Maria. Anne Maria does the same; both girls waving their pipes in the air and holding their trash can lid shields in front of each other.

Everyone was amazed by how rough these two girls were. Zoey and Anne Maria were pushing against each other with their shields, trying to get a good hit against one another with their pipes. This action went one for a full minute and a half before Chris yells, "Enough already! It's a tie! There!"

The Killer Tornados cheer; the Bald Eagles too, but were also kind of upset that they've got only one point while they have two.

"Wow...nice job, Zoey. You hurt? You need me to get you anything?" Mike asked; concerned for Zoey's health.

"I'm fine, Mike." Zoey giggled. "Honest."

Chris looks down at the teams before announcing, "Round three- Mike versus Lightning!"

Zoey kisses Mike before saying sweetly, "Don't worry about me, okay? Good luck."

Mike smiles and kisses her back before walking into the circular arena. Lightning glares at Mike, walking towards him; the Killer Tornados showed interest in this round, putting up bets that Mike will lose. Nick grins evilly. After making sure that no one was looking, he sneaks away from his team, and digs through the pile of junk.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Time for part two of my strategy. Like they always say: the bigger they are, the harder they _fall_.

* * *

Nick watches as Mike gets punched to the ground, Lightning stands over him, laughing. The Killer Tornados are cheering Lightning on, encouraging him. The Bald Eagles, of course, were showing worry. Both Zoey and Mikayla were showing signs of attempt rescue, but knew that their team could get disqualified if done so.

"I'll ask ya one more time," Lightning sneered to Mike, bending down to his level. "Where is Lightning's protein?!"

"I-I don't know!" Mike snapped back. He punches Lightning in the face, sending him down on his back. "I've never seen it or knew about it this season!"

As Mike jumps onto Lightning chest, he begins to slam punches onto his opponent's face. Lightning groans in anger, and forcefully shoves him off of his body, by kicking him off. Mike's body flew towards the pile of junk and crashed. Getting up, Mike runs after Lightning.

"Be careful, Mike!" Zoey yelled in worry.

"Show him who's boss!" Mikayla yelled secondary.

"Take him down!" Zoey went on.

"Take out the Lightning, Thunder!" Mikayla screamed.

Zoey gave Mikayla a humorous look. Noticing this, Mikayla looks at Zoey, and asks, "What?"

"Thunder?" She giggled back in response.

Mikayla, glaring at Zoey, watches as the red-headed girl continues to giggle. Mikayla's eyes then soften, and joins in on the giggling.

"Shut up," Mikayla giggled along, giving Zoey a light punch in the arm.

The two then notices their actions, and quickly looks away from each other, feeling awkward, for they were supposed to be enemies.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Mikayla and I..._bonding_? No. It would _never_ happen. Can it...?

**Mikayla:** Zoey? Hmp! As if! We would _never_ bond. Can we...?

* * *

Nick, after making sure that no body was looking, throws a banana peal onto the ground. Lightning walks backwards, glaring at Mike with a black eye, raising his fist up, but slips on the peal, and crashing onto the ground.

Chris looks up from his magazine and notices that Lightning is on the ground, too pained to get back up.

"And the score is tied! Two-to-two, Tornados and Eagles!"

The teams cheer. Scott glares, rubbing his chin in suspension. He sees Nick walking back his team, celebrating their team's victory this round. As for the rest of the Killer Tornados, they help Lightning get up and walk him back to the bleachers. Scott continues to give Nick a weird look.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Scott:** Hmm...banana peal coming out of nowhere...New guy last of the Eagles to show up in sight...Nick seems to up to something; a dirty trick. I like that in an opponent. I must continue to observe him, to see if it was _really_ him and see who will strike next round.

* * *

"Right now, it is tied- two against two! Who will win a break the tie?" Chris grinned at the camera. "Find out when we return with more Total Drama on this season's world tour; revenge addition!"

The screen goes black for commercial break.

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

The bell rings and Brick and Jo step into the circular arena once more. Brick, still in slight pain, shoots daggers with his eyes at Jo. She does the same, but grins a vicious smile, knowing what she can win this round once again.

"Round four!" Chris announces. "Jo versus Brick...again!"

"Bring it one, Jo-ke!" Brick snapped.

Jo punches him arm, sending him crashing onto the ground below him. "What did you just call me?!" She snapped. Picking him up, Jo gave Brick an uppercut on his gut, which made him ache even more. Jo then lifts Brick over her head, and throws him on the ground hard.

"Call me that one more time, and you'll _never_ see the light of day again!"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** When I was a little girl- ten years old, I was always being picked on by most of the boys in my school. They called me "Jo-ke", because I was a girl who loved sports instead of those other girly things. Which may explain _why_ some people would mistake me for a boy!

* * *

Brick got back up from the ground, and when Jo wasn't looking, he body-rammed himself against her, sending her down hard. However, Brick's forceful ram upon her caused a delay to get up, for Chris rang the end bell.

"Round's up! Brick scores a point for the Bald Eagles!" Chris announces.

Jo shoots Brick a glance of anger. The two walk back to their teams, and tag the ones who were going out into the arena next (Zoey and Anne Maria).

"Good luck, Zoey!" Mikayla shouts.

Zoey turns around, surprised by Mikayla's luck. This seriously wasn't like her at all. First they were both giggling, and now she's wishing her good luck, in hopes that Zoey actually wins this round? This was just all too weird. So, just to be kind and take advantage of Mikayla's sudden change in behavior, Zoey waves back with a smile while relying, "Thanks!", and goes off into the arena, where Anne Maria was waiting.

Mikayla's eyes widen with confusion. What was happening with her?

_***FLASH***_

Nick sneaks his way over to where Lightning was- the Killer Tornados' training arena. Right now, Zoey and Anne Maria were in the process of playing 'gladiators' again, so this was the perfect moment to pull off the rest of his plan.

Lightning sees Nick making his ay over to his presents, and asked, "Why you over here, Leprechaun?"

Nick shoots Lightning an angered glare; annoyed, before replying, "Okay, one- _DON'T_ call me that! And two- I guess I _should_ go back over to my team's side, considering how you don't wanna know who took all of your protein..."

Lightning's eyes snap open, and quickly grab Nick's shoulders to stop him.

"Hold on now," Lightning says as he turns the other boy around, so that he could face him. "_Who_ are you referring to?"

Nick turns his head and points toward Jo. Lightning sneered in anger.

"If I were you..." Nick said. "I'd show Jo who's boss."

"Oh. My. Zap!" Lightning yelled. "The Lightning's gonna strike dat man-lady where it _hurt_!"

Just then, the sound of Zoey screaming and hitting the ground was heard. The ending bell had rang, and Chris announced the sixth and final round for the challenge. Nick grinned and says to Lightning, "Speaking of hurt..."

Lightning knew what to do, and grinned viciously. He had an idea, which never really turned out good.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Lightning:** If anyone's gonna pay for taking Lightning's protein, it's gonna be Jo! Lightning will make he...or...she...I can't remember, really. But anyway, I'm still gonna make her pay! Leprechaun is right, and leprechauns _never_ lie! Sha-Lightning!

**Nick:** Hehehehehehe...How pathetic! It's _sooo_ easy to play these people, that's it's starting to get boring _this_ fast. But Lightning's only the beginning of my strategy. Oh yes, there's _MORE_ to come! For Paije! ***Evil Laugh* *Chooks and** **coughs* ... *And then evilly laughs again***

* * *

Nick makes his way back to his team. Dakota notices Nick returning and asks, "Where were you? You just missed the fifth round."

"Oh, don't worry," Nick replied. "I just took a little stroll to get my mind off some things, that's all. Like Paije's elimination."

Dakota raised an eyebrow and gives Nick a suspicious look.

**_*FLASH*_**

Lightning and Mike step into the arena, ready to battle it out for their team.

"We're now down to the sixth and final battle round!" Chris announces. "The winner for this round will also win for their team! So, let's get beating!"

The bell rings.

Mike, about to punch Lightning, notices that Lightning runs away from him, and jumps onto Jo by surprise, beating her instead of Mike. Everyone was just still; frozen. Unsure of what to say or do. Some of them gasped by Lightning's sudden behavior. Even Nick was surprised! He wasn't expecting Lightning to go _that_ far! But, just to make things seem less suspicious on his part, he acted the same level of shock as the others were, because he seemed a bit _too_ shocked.

Chris quickly rang the bell, and he and Chef sprinted over towards them. Chef separated the two (Jo and Lightning) away from each other. Chris looks very bewildered.

"Well," Chris began. "That was...fast. Well, sense Lightning just broke the rules, and ambushed his own teammate...the Bald Eagles are the official winners of today's challenge!"

The Bald Eagles cheer and hug each other. After Zoey hugs and kisses Mike, and Mikayla high-fiving Nick, the two girls hug and jump up and down; squealing with joy in the process. They stop what they're doing, and quickly let go of each other. Instead, Zoey and Mikayla nervously shake hands and walks awkwardly from each other.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Jo:** THAT NO GOOD, LITTLE, BRAINLESS, **(LONG CENSORED)**

**Lightning:** Hey, be fair now! Jo_ disserved_ it! Leprechaun says, Lightning does! Sha-Yeeeeeeaaaaaah!

**Nick:** Whoa...that was...unexpected...but _funny_! ***Laughs***

**Scott:** I saw Nick speaking to Lightning! I knew it! He's such a little rat!...I like that in a player.

* * *

As everyone was walking back to the plan, with Chef having to keep Lightning and Jo separated, Scott stops Nick from going anywhere by grabing his right shoulder. Once everyone was unable to hear them, Scott makes Nick turn to him.

"I _know_ that it was you who was talking to Lightning about attacking Jo like that."

Just as Nick was about to say something, Scott covers his mouth and continues with, "And I liked that. Listen, I need an ally. A _true_ ally. Tell me who to vote off tonight, and I swear, I'll do it. And in return, I'll give you all of my team's weaknesses. Will that convince you enough that you can trust me?"

Nick thinks hard for a moment, then pulls Scott's hand away from his mouth.

The two reach out each other's hands to shake them. Scott smiled with victory, but what he didn't know...was that Nick had his free hand behind his back, crossing his fingers.

"Okay," Nick says. "Here's what I you to do..."

He whispers into Scott's ear, which makes him grin.

_***FLASH***_

"Well, well," Chris says as he looks over at the Killer Tornados, who were sitting down on the bleachers. "What a day...What a day...And, one of you are going home tonight, by taking a 30,000 story drop of pain!" He laughs a little after saying that, which gets the Killer Tornados in worry.

Jo groans before saying, "C'mon, people! We need to step our game!"

Chris looks over to his right, seeing the Bald Eagles sitting on the bleachers, away from the losers.

"And I thank you, Bald Eagles, for joining us on this elimination. Because, for two things. One of them being your reward that's being made in first class- fresh, Italian pizza! That's right, for winning today's challenge in Rome, the Bald Eagles are rewarded with a Roman pizza party!"

The Bald Eagles cheer in celebration, as the Killer Tornados groan.

"Now," Chris says to the Killer Tornados. "Go vote off your best loser."

* * *

_***VOTING***_

**Jo *Stamping*: **I shall see to it, that _this_ idiot...***Holds up Lightning's stamped passport*** will _never_ survive tonight's fall. Chris, if you're watching this, then there's a twenty dollar bill in your private quarters waiting for you if you don't give Brigh-ning a parachute.

**Lightning *Stamping*:** Protein stealer!

**Scott:** Nick says, I do. ***Stamps***

***Anne Maria Stamps***

***B Stamps***

* * *

Chris looks at the votes and grins. He looks at the Killer Tornados, saying, "Well, this is pretty non-surprising at the least. It looks like, according to these votes, that the loser iiiiiissssssss..."

The Killer Tornados looks at each other, glaring in anger.

"...Lightning!" Chris announces, showing the votes.

Lightning gasps and stands up.

"SHA-WHAT?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Lightning...time to go!" Chris says.

Chef grabs Lightning, and throws him over towards the plane's door, which was open. Lightning falls in front of the door, looking up at Chris. He then asks, "Wait! Don't ya need to give me a parachute or something?!"

"Yeeeaaah...about that..." Chris says as he walks over to him. "I was bribed with twenty dollars to _not_ give you a parachute, sooo...see ya!"

And with that, Chris kicks Lightning out of the plane with his foot. His screams while dropping from the sky could be heard. Lightning could be heard, screaming like a girl, all the way down.

"Now," Chris says as he turns around to look at the Bald Eagles. "Bald Eagles, the Killer Tornados have far less competitors then you guys now. That's just not fair, now is it? So, Killer Tornados, say hello to _two_ of your new teammates- Dawn and Mikayla!"

Everyone gasped; especially Dawn and Mikayla. Mikayla stands up from her spot on the bleachers and complains with, "I don't want to be a Tornado!"

"And I don't want to be on a team with the word 'killer'." Dawn remarked.

"Just do it!" Chris snapped.

Both girls groaned and made their way over on the Killer Tornados' side. Mikayla looks over at Mike and Zoey; both were waving at her. Smiling a little, Mikayla waves back at them, then stops, realizing what she was doing again, and quickly marches her way back to the other team.

Looking at the camera, Chris says, "We're down to eleven competitors! Who's next to fall? Find out, on a new episode of Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The camera fades.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA!**

**Ireland is both luck and un-lucky! But mostly un-lucky!**

***Nick falls off a tavern table. Mike and Brick vomits.***

**Only a pot of pain on the other side of this rainbow!**

***Jo and Anne Maria rumble***

**Look at these un-lucky losers!**

***Scott runs as Fang chases after him; screaming.***

**IT'S AN ALL NEW REVENGE UPON THESE FREAKS, LADS! NEXT TIME, ON FANFICTION!**

* * *

**Next time- Ireland! ;D**

**Stay tuned for more! **

**~Nixter97~ (Formally_ Fanwriter9_)**


	7. The Un-Luck of the Irish

**Episode 7: The Un-Luck of the Irish**

"Previously, on Total Drama," Chris announces.

_***FLASH***_

"Finally making it to Rome, Italy (unlike season 3), we had our final twelve compete and battle it out in a six round fighting match inside the Roman coliseum! Groins ached, hair broke, even unlikeable friendships were beginning to bond ***cough-cough*** Zoey and Mikayla ***cough-cough***. But, it all went downhill for the Killer Tornados, sense Lightning, instead of attacking Mike in the final round, went and attacked his own teammate, Jo, because he believed that she was responsible for his protein disappearance. Although he was fooled, it was actually Nick who caused the jock to get himself eliminated; his revenge for Paije. Yikes! This kid's got some trickery."

_***FLASH***_

"Well, what else can I say?" Chris said before taking a sip of a martini. "It's sha-bye-bye Lightning, and hello team merge for Mikayla and Dawn! What else can I put upon these people? Just wait and find out! Right now, on Total Drama: World's Revenge!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

In the first class cabin, there were empty pizza boxes everywhere, and all members of the Bald Eagles were lying down in those comfy first class chairs, groaning for they had massive stomach aches.

"Ooooohhh..." Zoey groaned.

"I'm _never_ having another pizza slice again." Nick vowed. He looks to his left with his eyes, seeing a slice of cheese pizza. With light up eyes, he grabs the slice with a grin and says, "Oh! Cheese!", and stuffs it in his mouth. Suddenly, after a satisfied sigh, his stomache rumbles, and he quickly covers his mouth.

"Y-Yeah...that one...was a...o-oh no! _Out of my way_!" He roared, quickly dashing out of the first class cabin.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Nick: *Vomiting in the Toilet***

* * *

Mikayla is looking out the window in loser class, sighing with disappointment.

"Could you sigh any louder?!" Snapped Jo from the other side of the room. "We lost- I get it. You don't need to keep on reminding us with your loud sighs!"

Mikayla glares at her and turns to Dawn, who was meditating in the corner. How come Dawn seemed pretty calm now? While leaving Italy, she didn't seem so calm nor happy about switching to the Killer Tornados' side. This team was going to be impossible; Mikayla knew that.

Zoey peeks her head from the corner, and smiles as she walks into loser class, holding an extra large full pizza box. The rest of the Bald Eagles were following her. The Killer Tornados look up at the team that just entered the room, and gives them irritated looks (except Dawn and Mikayla, for they showed confusion).

"What do _you_ guys want?" Sneered Anne Maria.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Came to rub it in?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Chill," He says a bit annoyed. "We can't finish the rest of the pizza from our party, so we though you guys might want to help us."

Zoey walks up to Mikayla with a friendly smile and opens the pizza box, revealing pepperoni. "What some?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Sure, thanks, Zoey." Mikayla smiled back before taking a slice and eating it.

"Glade to see this new side of you," Zoey observed. "And I thought we were enemies. But I guess I was wrong."

Mikayla's eyes widen with her full mouth visible.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** Can it be true? Is Zoey and I...actually..._bonding_? What's happening between us? I thought for sure that we _were_ enemies. You know, me trying to steal Mike away from her and all, but that hasn't been visibly shown for...God knows how long! Am I...actually starting to like Zoey...as my _friend_?

**Zoey:** Mikayla seems to be changing! And I thought she was nothing but trouble at first. Maybe we _could_ be like sisters.

* * *

Both teams were crowed around a table, sitting, in the mess hall. Everyone (mostly the Killer Tornados and not much of the Bald Eagles) were snacking on the still fresh Italian pizza.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you guys," Jo says, taking a bit of her pizza slice. "Kudos on saving us some _actual_ food."

"Oh, it's our pleaser!" Mike beamed. "How's the merge switch, Mikayla and Dawn?"

Dawn looks up at Mike from her pizza slice. "Oh, just wonderful."

"Ditto!" Mikayla added.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dawn:** Actually...it's terrible! The new team is just awful! Jo is a strong enemy, Anne Maria is crazy, Scott's a huge jerk, and B's...well...okay, there's nothing wrong with him. But still...not quite happy.

**Mikayla:** NOOOOOOOOOO! Mike and Zoey's on the other team, and I'm stuck here- on the Killer Tornados' side! ***Confused*** Um...did I just say..._Zoey_? Why would I be worried for _her_?! I came to this show only to get Mike, _not_ to become BFFs for life with Zoey!

* * *

"Speaking of things," Dakota began. "Any of you know were Chris is taking us next?"

"No clue." Shrugged Brick.

Just then, Nick and Jo fell onto the floor; unconscious. Everyone gasped and rushed to their teammate's side. Suddenly, they too began to grow rather sleepy, and so, everyone else yawns as they too crash onto the ground.

They all went to sleep, out cold on the floor.

As they all slept, two shadowy figures enters the mess hall, looming over the sleeping bodies.

_***FLASH***_

Mike groaned as he opens suddenly, opening and closing them, trying to get use to the sudden change of bright light. When his eyes were fully open, they widen huge with fear. The camera zooms out, revealing everyone falling out of the sky while sleeping (except Mike).

"WHOA! OH MY GOD! WAKE UP, GUYS!"

"Huh...?" Mikayla opens her eyes, then suddenly notices that they were all falling. She gasps and screams loudly, which wakes everyone else, screaming along with her.

Zoey hugged Mike tightly in a panic, and after noticing this, so does Mikayla. Eventually, everyone hugged each other, forming one big hugging group. They all continued to scream with pure horror, until...

_***SPLASH***_

Everyone lifted their heads out of the water, catching their breathes. Some of them even chocked to get some of the water out of their mouths. Zoey looks to her right and gasps with joy.

"Guys, look!" She points outward; everyone follows her gaze. "Land- straight ahead!"

They all cheer with relief as they began to swim toward the land.

_***FLASH***_

As everyone was drying themselves on shore, Scott noticed that they were standing on a valley of grasslands.

"Where _are_ we?" He questions.

"Ireland!" Yells a familiar voice. CHRIS! Everyone's attention went onto him, and looked towards his direction with an angered glare. Both Chris and Chef walked towards them, smiling with villainous grins. "So, how'd everyone like there _not_-so-lucky wake up call?"

"You almost _killed_ us! Again!" Anne Maria roared.

Chris and Chef laughed. "I know," Chris agreed.

"How _did_ we all get knocked out anyway?" Brick wondered.

As if one que, Chef held up a container of some kind of spice...sleeping powder! They must've placed sleeping powder on the pizza!

"Sleeping powder," Chris remarked. "You can put it on anything...even pizza."

Everyone continued to glare at him.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria:** Hmp! Give me some of that sleeping powder, and I'll _kill_ Chris is his sleep!

* * *

"Anyway, think of that...ah...wake up call as a little hint as to what today's challenges will be like," Chris began to explain. "Today, since we _are_ in Ireland, I decided to change things up a little...ever heard of the expression, _The Luck of the Irish_? Well, today..._all_ of you _will_ be _un-_lucky today!"

Everyone began to grow nervous.

"Wow...so original news, Chris. Aren't we _always_ un-lucky?" Jo sneered.

Chris raised an eyebrow while grinning.

"Yeah...except today, you all will compete in Ireland-themed challenges, that'll put pain on your rainbows. _But_, there _is _some luck that'll come along...except that'll only come into _one_ of your hands! If you all recall my McClain Invincibility Statue from season four, then you'll all like this: I've hidden a McClain Brained Four-Leaf Clover somewhere in these parts! Find it, and you're golden. And, not only that, but today's winners will choose which member from the losing team will be taking the drop of shame tonight; by stamping their passports, of course." Chris winked after finishing.

Everyone gasped.

"Now, with that said," Chris continued. "Follow Chef and I; we're heading to a local tavern, where part one of today's challenge will be taking place."

Everyone began to follow Chris and Chef. Even though tonight's elimination will be stressful, there was some good news about the invincibility clover. If one of them could get their hands on it, then nothing could make them go tonight! But first, they had to deal with all of this un-luck that they were being forced to go through for the day.

_***FLASH***_

The males from each team were sitting at two separate tables while a large container of beer was next to them, on their rights. The Killer Tornados' males (Scott and B) were sitting on the left side of the tavern, while the Bald Eagles' males (Mike, Brick, and Nick) were sitting on the right side of the tavern. The female players were standing next to their team's beer containers.

"I'd like to call this first challenge: Drink 'til you Can't Drink No More." Chris says.

"Drinking...?" Mike asked curiously.

Chris nods before continuing with, "In Ireland, the drinking age is 18 years old. However, the age for _training_ the soon-to-be 18 year olds are 16-17. And since you all are in that limit, you'll be drinking Ireland's traditional beer. Here's how thing's will down: each female from each team must serve their male teammates _all_ of the beer inside those large containers. First team to finish their entire jug full will win an advantage that will serve great purpose on the next round."

"Wait a second!" Anne Maria snapped. "They've got three drinkers, and we've got two!"

"Hey...she's right." Jo observed.

Chris motions his hands over to the table; he says, "Then _you_ be your team's third drinker, Jo. After all, you're mistaken for a boy already." And with that, he grins.

Jo, without wanting to attack Chris, glares at him with the death eyes before walking over to her team's table and taking a seat in between Scott and B.

"Remember," Chris says. "Your team needs to finish _all_ of the beer! Oh, and while you're drinking...how about a little music?"

***DING-DING***

The male drinkers (plus Jo) groans with disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song #7- Fuck You, I'm Drunk**_

_**Song Type- Normal**_

_**Song Used- "Fuck You, I'm Drunk" by "Mr. Irish Bastard/Bondo"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Instrumental***_

_**(The girls begin to serve their team the first few batches of beer. Once they get the beer, they begin to chug it all down their throats. Nick wipes some beer away from his mouth and stars us off.)**_

**Nick:**** I bang on the door, but you won't let me in.**

**Scott *To Jo*:**** 'Cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin.**

**Jo: Locked all the doors from the front to the back.**

**Brick: And left me a note telling me I should pack.**

_**(The first batch of beer is over. The girls begin working on the next batch, and then quickly rushes the drinks over to the boys.)**_

**Mike:**** I walk in the bar and the fella's all cheer**

_**(Mike, Brick, and Nick cheer and cling each other's mugs before starting their second round of drinking.)**_

**Jo/Scott *Referring to their team's bar tenders*: They order me up a whiskey and beer.**

**_(The female servers from the Killer Tornados hands B, Jo, and Scott their drinks, and they quickly chug their drunks down their throats, willing to catch up with the other team.)_**

**_(Mike, Brick, and Nick are done with their round of drinks, and waits for their third round. They're already getting a tad bit drunk.)_**

**Brick *To Mike*:**** You ask me why I'm writing this poem.**

**Mike *To Brick*: Some call it a tavern-**

**_(They look at Nick.)_**

**Nick *To Brick & Mike*: But I call it home.**

_**(The Killer Tornados are given their next round of drinks, and so do the Bald Eagles. They're drinking fast and hard. They take a quick break to smack-talk the other team.)**_

**Brick/Mike/Nick *To B/Jo/Scott*:**** Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**Jo/Scott *To Brick/Mike/Nick*: ****F****uck you, I'm drunk!**

_**(They're giving the next round of beer.)**_

**Scott:**** Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk.**

_**(The Bald Eagles are finishing their recent round of beer. They're now glaring drunkenly at the other team.)**_

**Brick/Mike/Nick *To B/Jo/Scott*: Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**_(The Killwe Tornados take a huge gulp of their beer and slams their mugs against the table, giving the Bald Eagles the same look.)_**

**Jo/Scott *To Brick/Mike/Nick*:**** Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

_**(Scott finishes his beer and grins at the other team; drunkenly.)**_

**Scott *To Brick/Mike/Nick*:**** And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!**

_**(They're all given the next set of beer. Brick takes a big gulp of beer before looking over at Jo.)**_

**Brick *To Jo*:**** You've given me an option, you say I must choose.**

**_(Jo finishes her beer and looks at Brick the same way.)_**

**Jo:**** 'Tween you and the liquor, then I'll take the booze!**

**Mike:**** Jumpin' on Western down to the south side.**

**Nick:**** Where I'll sit down and exercise my Irish pride.**

_**(The Bald Eagles are in the final round of drinking. They drink like they've never drank before!)**_

**Brick/Mike/Nick *To B/Jo/Scott*:**** Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**B/Jo/Scott *To Brick/Mike/Nick*:**** Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**Mike:**** Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk.**

**Brick/Mike/Nick *To B/Jo/Scott*: Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**Jo/Scott *To Brick/Mike/Nick*:**** Fuck you, I'm drunk!**

**_(Nick finishes the last of his team's beer and grins a drunken grin.)_**

**Nick: And I'm going to be drunk till the next time _*Stands up on the table with his empty beer mug*_ I'm druuuuuuuuuuuuunk!**

_**(Nick falls backwards onto the floor behind him. Mike and Brick rest their heads onto the table, feeling and looking wasted.)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nick vomits; a fountain of it springs up in between Mike and Brick- they puke as well, but onto their table. On the other team's table, Jo, B, and Scott vomits on their table and across the floor as well.

Everyone gasped and made faces of disgust. Eventually, the rest of the cast members began vomiting.

In the corner, Chris and Chef watched with disgust. Chef picked up a mop and went over to the 'vomit zone'. Chris turns to the camera.

"We'll be right back after a quick clean up. But until then, the Eagles are ahead, but we've still got some un-luck to throw at them all! Find out what's to come after the break!"

The screen fades.

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

Outside of the Ireland, in the grasslands, the entire cast was standing in front a large stage. Chris and Chef were standing in front of the cast with the stage to their backs.

"Welcome back to Total Drama," Chris announces. "The Eagles are in the lead, but there's still more un-luck for these guys. Plenty for everyone..." He grins at the cast members. They all look worried. "Anyway, the challenge (part 2): if you recall from season 3's German Dance in Germany, then this should be easy for you all. I call this challenge, _The Zappish Jig_! Teams must preform the Irish Jig on the platforms on the stage. The team to last a full five minutes of dancing and getting zapped will win part 2. And, not to mention...another advantage in the next and final round."

"Um...what about our reward for winning the last challenge?" Dakota asked.

Chris looks over at Mike, Brick, and Nick- those three were _very_ drunk.

"Simple: only you girls are dancing. With Mike, Brick, and Nick in their drunken conditions, it's gonna be hard for you guys to last so long. So, the drunks sit out."

The non-drunken members of the Bald Eagles cheer and celebrate. The Killer Tornados sigh with disappointment.

"As for the you guys," Chris motions over to the Killer Tornados. "All of you jig; drunks as well."

The non-drunk members looks over at Jo, B, and Scott. Scott burps and fell backwards, hitting the ground in landing.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** We're doomed.

* * *

Zoey and Dakota were standing on the stage, their feet touching a large blue platform. While on the other side of the stage, all members of the Killer Tornados stood. Anne Maria was standing next to a drunken Scott.

"You know what," Anne Maria says to drunken Scott. He turns around and looks at her drunkenly. "I'll personally kill you if you even _dare_-"

She was cut off by Scott burping into her face. Her eyes widen and her face twists into a face of disgust, smelling the drunken breathe.

"Remember," Chris yells from below, standing next to Mike, Brick, and Nick. "The team to take the zaps for a full 5 minutes wins this round for their team! Now jig!" Chris laughs and presses a button on a hand held remote. However, before they began the Irish Jig, the two large team-filled platforms rose a couple of feet from the ground below. They looked down to see how high they were.

"Enough staring, and start Jigging!" Chris yelled, before zapping the competitors.

Everyone was being stun by the electricity, screaming in pain during the process.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Scott:** Now I know how the birds feel back at home when they get stuck in the telephone wires. We have bad wiring in the dirt farm.

* * *

The teams (minus Mike, Brick, and Nick) begin preforming the Irish Jig. On the Killer Tornados' platform, they get zapped by electricity. Scott was the first to fall off the risen platform, crashing onto the stage.

"Oooh!" Observed Chris, looking at the drunken Scott, who'd crashed hard onto the stage. "One down for the Tornados!"

Just then, B falls off; wobbling.

"H-Huh...?" Scott groans as he lifts and rubs his head. "How did I get here?"

_**CRASH!**_

B falls straight onto Scott, smothering him with his large body. He was flat on his back, still drunk, and passed out on top of Scott. Only Scott's arms were visible from underneath B's knocked out body. Scott waves his arms rapidly.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME, YOU BIG-ASS APE!" Muffles Scott.

"...Make that two down." Chris corrects off screen.

Mikayla and Dawn give each other a worried glance.

_***FLASH***_

On the Bald Eagles' side, Zoey and Dakota were surprisingly still on the platform. Chris activated the electricity again, but this time, no one falls off their team's platform.

"Whoa, I'm surprise that we're lasting this long." Dakota observed.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed. "But yet again...one of us could be falling off of here any moment, you know."

Dakota looked over at the other team, seeing Anne Maria to get drunken Jo to stay on the platform. She looks back at Zoey, asks, "Hey Zoey-" They all get shocked again before continuing. "Remember when Chris said the winning team gets to choose who's going home tonight?"

"Yeah?" Zoey questioned.

They get zapped again.

"Well...when Dawn said that we should wait before eliminating Mikayla, _now_'s the perfect time! We can vote her off if we win."

Zoey's eyes widen. She looks at Dakota, then looks over at Mikayla with a small frown. They were just starting to get along; maybe she wasn't all that bad after all. C'mon, she and Mikayla had a little bit of a bond going on in Rome and on the plane.

"Oh...yeah..." Zoey sighed with a slight disappointment in her voice.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey:** Vote for _Mikayla_ if we _win_? I can't! I won't! We're...somehow beginning to...get along.

**Dakota:** _What_ is up with _Zoey_? Since the beginning of this season, she's been _wanting_ Mikayla gone! We're getting this perfect chance if we win, and now...she's sounding like she's- ***GASPS*** No!

* * *

Dakota gives Zoey a look before saying, "Zoey...are you starting to...like Mikay-"

Before she could finish however, Chris presses the button once more, causing more volts of electricity to swim through their bodies. Dakota, finally taking enough, falls off the platform and crashes onto the stage next to Scott and B. Zoey looks down at the trio in shock.

"Dakota! Are you okay?!" She ask.

Dakota lifts up her hand, giving Zoey a thumbs up.

_***FLASH***_

A drunken Jo wobbles around; her derp face was looking all over the place. Anne Maria and Mikayla tried their best to keep her on the platform, but Chris shocks them some more, causing not only Jo to fall off, but Anne Maria and Mikayla too! Zoey and Dawn were now the last two on their team's platform.

Scott _FINALLY_ breaks free from B crushing him. He stands up and stretches.

"Wow...my aching head..." He groans.

"Yeah, that's a hangover, man." Chris grinned.

Scott cracks his knuckles before walking slowly away from B. He stopped when he heard females screaming; looking up, his eyes widen, and then...

_**CRASH!**_

Jo, Anne Maria, and Dawn crashes on top of Scott, smothering him.

"Oh, C'MON! Scott yells in annoyance. "ARE YOU _KIDDIN' ME?!_"

Chris and Chef laughs while pointing at Scott's misfortune; Mike, Brick, and Nick (still a tad bit drunk) joins in on the laughing and pointing.

"Hahahaha! ***Hic* **Hahahaha! ***Hic*** Hahahahaha!" Mike drunkenly laughs while pointing at Scott.

"Hahahah...what are we suppose to be laughing at?" Brick asked Nick drunkenly.

In response, Nick throws up on Brick's face, causing Nick, looking at Brick with concern at first, points and laughs at him drunkenly in a rapid pace. He falls over on the ground while laughing some more. Soon, Brick joins in on his laughter.

Everyone watches the drunks laughing and goofing off.

Chris looks at Chef, who shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah...I don't get it either." Chris says to Chef. He turns back to the challenge, lifting up the button before saying with an evil grin. "But I get _this_!" And zaps the living day light out of Zoey and Dawn.

Both of the girls screamed in pain, and it was Zoey who fell off.

Scott got off of the pile of girls.

"Man," Groaned Scott. "I haven't been in this much pain, since-"

_**CRASH!**_

Zoey lands on top of Scott, making him crash and get smothered on the stage a third time.

"_SIERIOUSLY?!_" Exclaims Scott in sharp pain.

"The Killer Tornados win the second challenge!" Chris announces.

At hearing this, the Killer Tornados cheer in celebration, and the Bald Eagles sighed. Chris pushed another buttom, making the platforms lower back onto the stage; Dawn runs to her team to celerbrate.

"We'll be right back for the third and final challenge," Chris says to the camera. "Can anyone find the lucky four leaf clover that I hidden? Which team will be the other? And...will Scott need back surgery once this season is over?"

"HEY!" Scott yells off screen.

Chris grins at Scott from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the camera and says, "Find out once we return for some more un-lucky events on Total Drama: World's Revenge!"

The screen goes black for commercial.

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK***_

* * *

The screen reappears, showing the cast behind a line- the start of a racing line.

"This last challenge is an easy one," Chris spoke up. "Somewhere in these Ireland fields is a pot of gold, and-"

"Pot of _gold_?" Mikayla asked with a raised eyebrow, showing confusion.

Chris glares at the girl in annoyance for interrupting him.

"Yyyeeeesss...a pot of gold." Chris says bitterly. "But let me finish. Inside the pot isn't _really_ gold. Inside the pot is actually a BIG gilded first-class ticket to our next destination! Winning team who finds the pot will be flying in first class."

The teams looked at him, staring at him blankly. Chris closes his eyes and forms a small smile, feeling appreciative. He says, "Now you may speak."

Everyone burst out with excitement.

"However," Chris interrupts, causing everyone to stop celebrating and pay attention again. "Remember: the winning team will _not only_ win first class, but will _also_ get the advantage to vote off a player from the losing team tonight. And if I were you guys, I'd try to find the four leaf clover that I've hidden, because...it's somewhere in these parts where this challenge search-race takes place in."

After being reminded of this, everyone looks at each other with determination, vowing to do whatever it takes to find that invincibility clover on their own.

"Get ready..." Chris says as he points a starting gun to the sky. "Get set..."

"Wait!" Anne Maria cuts him off. "What about our team's advantage for winning the last challenge?!"

Chris sighs and lowers the trigger; saying, "Okay...as for winning the last challenge, Tornados, I'm giving you guys a five minute head start to search for the pot of 'gold' on your own."

The Killer Tornados look satisfied, while the Bald Eagles looked disappointed.

Chris then pulls the trigger. "Go!"

The Killer Tornados dashes through the starting line, running past Chris. Only a disappointing team that was the Bald Eagles were left behind the starting line with the host and cook.

Just then, a bird crashes next to Chris's feet, dead. This causes him to look at the camera before saying, "Man...Ireland _is_ an un-lucky place, after all."

_***FLASH***_

The Killer Tornados stop in the center of the lard grasslands, looking high and low. Nothing was seen in the area. Well, almost all of them were searching...Jo, B, and Scott were still a little drunk from the first challenge. It was getting on Anne Maria, Mikayla, and Dawn's nerves.

"Okay, we need a plan." Anne Maria says; she looks at Jo. "Jo, starting with you, you need to quit acting like a drunk, and actually _help_ us, okay?"

Jo glares at her.

"I ain't drunk _that_ much anymore!" She snapped, but stops yelling and grabbing her head in pain. "Oooh...I think I'm getting a hangover..." She groaned.

At this, Anne Maria begins laughing at Jo, which gets her irritated. Raising her fist, Jo punches Anne Maria down onto the ground. She then gets back up, and attacks back at Jo. The rest of the team continues to stand there and watch this fight going on.

"...You've got to be kidding me..." Mikayla says annoyed.

_***FLASH***_

Back with Chris, Chef, and the Bald Eagles, the timer has dropped down to five seconds. Chris looks over at the Eagles; saying, "Eagles! You may go and find your tickets to first class, starting...now!"

The Bald Eagles race past Chris and Chef, hoping to beat the Tornados to it. However, it turned out that they were going to beat them, since they stopped dead in their tracks to see that the other team was just standing in one spot, watching Anne Maria and Jo fight each other. Curious, the Bald Eagles walks up to join the Killer Tornados, watching the two girls.

Zoey taps Mikayla on her shoulder, asking, "Um...what's going on with these two?"

"Anne Maria got Jo mad," Mikayla replied, looking at Zoey. "Accused Jo of being drunk still, then laughed at her for getting a hangover."

"Wow..." Zoey exclaims. Mikayla nods, and the two girls go back into watching the fight. It was still rather strange for the two to actually bond, even though they were suppose to be enemies. What was going on with them? How come they were suddenly forming a bond all of the sudden the questions still remained.

"You know..." Zoey says, breaking the silence between the two girls. "This fight actually reminds me of that one fight in _The Last Hope 3_."

Mikayla's eyes flashed with sudden interest and turns to Zoey, asking, "Wow, you like that movie?"

Zoey nods in response.

"No way!" Mikayla exclaims. "I love that movie! I also love that comedy about that one woman and that talking stuffed rabbit."

"OMG, me too!" Zoey exclaims back.

The two begins to laugh. Suddenly, they stop laughing and just smile at each other, finding actual friendship.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey**: Maybe...Mikayla isn't all that bad after all. When was the last time she ever tried to put the moves on Mike? And besides, we're actually bonding!

**Mikayla:** Perhaps I was wrong about Zoey. She's not a loser, she's a nice person. We apparently have a lot in common, and...well...maybe...just maybe...being her friend won't be such a bad thing...

* * *

"Zoey..." Sighed Mikayla, still facing her. "I'm sorry for...well...you know. It's just that...Mike is just so cute, and that...I've never really been in love before. I went too crazy for him, and now I see that it was totally wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

Zoey looks at Mikayla for a while, but suddenly smiles.

"Of course I can," Zoey replied. "I'm too kind of a person to say I can't forgive you. I agree with you though, it was wrong, but Mike...yes...he's _so HOT_, am I right?"

The two girls giggle. Mikayla stops giggling first before asking, "Zoey...will you be my friend?"

"Of course," Zoey replies, giving her a friendly hug.

They stop bonding when they suddenly hear roars coming from Anne Maria. The two girls turns around to see that she was in pain to see that she'd gotten a black eye; right after looking through Dakota's mini makeup mirror. She turns towards Jo, yelling, "YOU'RE DEAD!", before jumping onto her.

Zoey quickly rushes off with the Bald Eagles after noticing that the rest of them are looking for the pot of 'gold'. The rest of the Killer Tornados go out and search as well. But as Mikayla...she just walked and searched on her own...for the invincibility clover.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mikayla:** I can't just go out and help the rest of my team find that pot. Now that I'm the Killer Tornados, there's a high possible chance that I could go tonight. Everyone on the Bald Eagles (except for Nick and Zoey) hates me. I know for a fact that they'll try and get me voted off if they win. I'll find the clover, and keep it safe with me until the end of the challenge.

* * *

As the Bald Eagles reach the top of a hill, they gasps with happiness as they see the pot of 'gold' down at the bottom of the hill. However, before any of them could continue and go down towards it, the Killer Tornados (except for Mikayla, Anne Maria, and Jo) begin racing towards the pot.

"See ya at the drop of shame, losers!" Scott yelled from behind.

"Oh no you _don't_!" Nick yelled, sprinting like he never sprinted before.

Mike and Brick follows him, and Zoey and Dakota soon follows after them. It was coming in close- both teams were neck-to-neck. It was very unsure as to which team was going to win or lose. However, with a last minute plan, Nick leaps forward, and Crashes in the ground in front of the pot. Reaching up a hand quickly, Nick, touches the lid of the pot and opens it. He reaches in the pot, and pulls out a large gilded first class ticket.

"Yes!" He exclaims in excitement, along with the rest of his team who meets up at the pot.

The Killer Tornados groans in anger and disappointment.

"The winners: the Bald Eagles!" Chris announces as he walks up to the pot and two teams. "Congrats, you guys! You'll be choosing which loser from the Tornados goes hoe tonight. Tornados, I hope that one of you had found that invincibility clover..."

The Killer Tornados glares at him.

The screen goes black for commercial break.

* * *

_***FLASH***_

We now see the Killer Tornados (minus Mikayla, Jo, and Anne Maria) sitting on large rocks. The Bald Eagles are sitting on rock as well, but on the opposite side of them.

Well, Nick was walking up to meet his team, but Scott, who's behind a bush, grabs him, and pulls him into the bush with him. Nick yelled in a hush voice, surprised, at first, but calms down when seeing Scott.

"Okay, I've got the information that you wanted..." Scott then pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, giving it to Nick.

Nick opens the piece of paper and reads it; his eyes sliding left and right like an old type writer.

"It's my team's weaknesses," Scott began to explain. "I've done my part, now you do yours."

"Oh, I will..." Nick grins. "...I _will_..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Nick:** Oh, I'll do my part of the alliance all right...my part in _voting Scott OUT_! ***Evil Laugh***

* * *

Everyone was now seated on a rock, but Anne Maria and Jo were still missing. Fourtunatly, before the ceremony started, Jo and Anne Maria walks up to the large group, looking all banged up.

"OMG!" Dakota gasped, looking at them.

"Were you guys fighting this _Whole_ time?" Mike asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria snapped at him. Turning to Chris, she asked, "Is it over? Who won?"

Chris grins at them; he says, "The Eagles win. Better get ready you two, because they get to choose which one of you Tornados are going down!" He chuckles after that.

Anne Maria and Jo growls in anger, and takes their seats on rocks with their team.

"Now, onto the voting," Chris says, throwing the Bald Eagles the six passports; the Killer Tornados' passports. "Bald Eagles- get voting!"

As the Bald Eagles begin stamping their own Killer Tornados passport, Chris grins at the Tornados themselves.

"I do hope that one of you were able to find the McClain Brand Four Leaf Clover. Otherwise, you're all screwed."

The Killer Tornados look at each other in worry. Not only was the other team voting causing stress for all of them, but Chris's taunting was worrying them too.

_***FLASH***_

At last, the Bald Eagles were done voting for the Killer Tornados' loser. He chuckles while looking at them.

"Hm...interesting..." Chris grins. "Well...according to these votes, tonight's losing Tornado is...Mikayla!" He exclaims, showing off four votes for Mikayla.

"YES!" Dakota and Mike cheers, showing excitement for Mikayla's elimination.

Mikayla smirks as she says, "Oh...I don't think so..." She says.

Everyone was confused as to what she was talking about. Mikayla then stood up, and reveals a wooden four leaf clover with Chris's face on each four clover leaves. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait! Then...that means...no elimination then?" Scott asked; confused.

"Not necessary, Scott." Chris remarks. He begins to look through the other two votes. "Because only _four_ votes were for Mikayla. There are _six_ of you on the Killer Tornados. But, since Mikayla has found the invincibility clover, she's safe. And according to _these_...the two and only votes that_ weren't_ for Mikayla, were for _YOU_!" Chris exclaims, showing off the two counting votes.

Scott gasped. "You...You don't mean-!"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Chris grinned. "Scott...it's _your_ turn to take the drop of shame."

Scott looks over at the Bald Eagles, seeing Nick and Zoey waving 'goodbye' to him while smirking. Zoey he could understand, but _Nick_?! He knew exactly what was going on...Nick had lied to him- double cross him.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Scott:** That double crossing rat! Looks like we're a little _too_ much the same...

**Nick:** Simple- Scott has given me his whole team's weaknesses. I have no reason to keep him in the game now- no purpose. With him gone, he's only making my job as Paije's boyfriend _a lot_ more easier. Paije, if you're watching...call me, babe. ***Winks at camera***.

* * *

In the elimination room, Scott had his back turned away from the drop of shame door. Nick was standing in front of him, grinning evilly.

"You won't get away with _this_," Scott sneered in anger towards Nick. "Because once I see you face-to-face again, I'll make sure you're given such hell!"

"Hm, maybe..." Nick replied nastily. "But maybe not. People see me as a sweet, innocent, kind person. Beat me up, and everyone will only hate you more than they already do. You can't prove a thing."

Scott's eyebrows furred in anger; he sneers, "That's because they don't know what you're _truly _capable of! They don't know about your dark side!"

Grinning, Nick replies with, "Yes...but still, who'd ever believe you- one of the most villainous players in this competition? Since season 4, everyone hated you. Me, I've just made my debut this season! Who'll believe that the shy and lonely boy who was nothing but kindness could possibly be a villain?"

"Well...with my cell phone, I can-" Scott reaches into his pocket, but couldn't find it anywhere. His eyes widen with shock.

Nick snickers, and Scott glares at him.

"What did you do with my phone...?" Scott sneered.

"The same place where Lightning's protein went," Nick said, pointing to the outside of the plane. Scott followed his gaze by turning around and looking down below in shock.

"Which is also the same place where _you're_ going. I wish you a happy landing, Scott." Nick stated.

Scott gasped and turned around, about to confront him. But, suddenly, Nick roughly pushes Scott out of the plane, watching evilly as Scott screams while falling 30,000 feet below.

_***FLASH***_

"WOW!" Chris exclaims, leaning in toward the camera. He'd just seen Nick eliminate Scott. "A new villain is getting stronger! Now _that's_ what I call double cross." He turns his attention back to the camera.

"See where our next destination takes us! Right here, on Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The camera fades black, ending the episode.

* * *

**NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE!**

***Shows the plane zooming past an Arabian scenery***

**We set off to Ancient Arabia! Where bellies are exposed!**

***Shows all females in belly-dancing outfits, dancing on a platform. Dawn gets kicked off of a stage by a giant boot.***

**Thieves steal...**

***Shows Anna Maria attempting to kiss Mike.***

**And camels spit!**

***Shows a camel spitting on Dakota, causing her to scream, making her team go wide-eyed with surprise.***

**IT'S AN ALL NEW TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD'S REVENGE! ALL NEW NEXT TIME ON FANFICTION!**

**Dakota- *In Confessional; screaming loudly***

* * *

**Next time- Arabia! **

**Stay tuned for more drama and humor on Total Drama: World's Revenge!**

**OH! And I've got a poll up on my profile, asking you guys on your opinion on this fic so far. Please rate in it, if you'll like! :)**

**See ya soon!**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
